Santana's Baby
by hphglover
Summary: Santana wants a baby, but not a commitment. Quinn is willing to help along and play by Santana's rules. Little does Santana know that Quinn will do everything in her power to make the raven haired beauty fall in love with her along the way. Warning: G!P Quinn. Quinntana.
1. A Wish and a Dream

_A/N: When I first started writing fanfiction, I fell in love with Harry and Hermione. They were my otp for a long time and I wrote a few fics about them. One of them was called Hermione's Baby. Now that I've moved from het to femslash, I no longer write about that pairing, but I kept my stories over at Portkey._

_The other day I got to thinking that I could re-write one of them and make it a Quinntana story and try my hand at something I hadn't before, but was curious about. G!P is not something I thought I'd ever write about, but I've spend the last few days changing the story and to me, it seems to work. I'm not done with it yet, but I'm just about there._

_So here's the first chapter of it and if you're all interested in reading the rest, I can continue posting the chapters every few days. I know G!P is not something everyone is interested in reading, and that's okay, too. I just want to broaden my horizons, if you will. If it's not something you like, then this story is definitely not for you. You've been kindly warned!_

_As always, this will be a mix of romance, fluff, angst, friendship and sexy times. Let me know if you want to read more!_

_**SANTANA'S BABY**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: A WISH AND A DREAM**_

"Are you sure this is what you really want?" Rachel asked her dear friend, concern coloring her words.

Rachel was frowning while looking through the many pamphlets and papers scattered all over Santana's desk. They had been discussing the issue at hand for well over an hour after they had concluded their business and she still had trouble digesting the news.

"Yes, it is. I've thought long and hard about it and those are my two choices."

"You're only twenty-eight, San. There's still plenty of time."

Santana shook her head sadly.

"No one can guarantee that and you know it."

"Why is there an urgency to do this right now? You have a successful career, great friends, a lot going for you. I just don't understand."

A lot of the members of their original Glee club had come to the Big Apple to try their luck and they had done better than many had anticipated.

Their little band of misfits had made it big in New York and their story was well known by now. A group of teenagers that didn't fit well in high school but had taken one of the most important cities in the world by storm were bound to attract attention, especially when a few of them were public figures. Once a few of the better reporters had put two and two together and realized they all came from the same high school in Lima, Ohio, they had followed them around like they were part of a reality show.

Quinn was a famous non-fiction and fiction writer. Santana was one of the most feared female attorneys in the city. Rachel had succeeded in Broadway and was well on her way to getting her EGOT. Puck had a pretty popular band. Brittany and Mike had one of the most successful dance schools in the city and still appeared in many music videos as well as choreographed entire concerts for well-known artists. Kurt was one of the top designers for Vogue. And the most surprising was Blaine, who had turned his back on the music world and decided to go to medical school instead. Then there were Mercedes making it big in music in California and Tina taking the Chicago theater circuit by storm. Only a few had remained in Lima or done something that didn't call much attention to themselves.

It was safe to say that Mr. Shuester felt like a proud papa, even when the group knew he had used them a lot to live his own dreams through them. Finn had stayed behind with him and divided his time between coaching the high school's football team and helping the Glee club. Not that they had done much in the following years, but they still tried.

Santana broke their pensive silence and rubbed tiredly at the back of her neck.

"This will take time. It might not go right the first time. And in between procedures I would have to wait a while. Rachel, you're mostly known as a Broadway diva but I know how smart you are. I _know_ you understand what I've explained."

"What about doing it the _old-fashioned_ way, huh? Has that not even occurred to you, Santana?"

"Be serious, Rachel. Who am I going to ask for help with something as important and complicated as this?"

"We have plenty of friends. One of them would be willing, I'm sure," the brunette insisted.

"You are married to Puck, so he doesn't count. Blaine is finally engaged to Kurt and they should be married by year's end. Mike and Brittany are married as well. _There is no one else_."

"Yes, there_ is_," Rachel maintained stubbornly.

"Don't you even think about it," Santana warned, pointing a finger at her. "It would be completely unfair to her."

"_Why_? She's your best friend. She loves you and she would do anything to make you happy. Besides, she's single and has been for quite a while," Rachel reminded her gently.

"_Absolutely not!_"

"It would be ideal and she's the best candidate. Stop being so stubborn, Santana," Rachel begged.

"No way in hell will I ask Quinn to help me with this. She's had enough complications in her life already. She's finally able to relax and live normally without the fear of some asshole trying to out her condition every five minutes."

"You're right about that, but that is over now. Once she decided to be brave and not hide that part of herself anymore and things settled down, she's been able to lead a happier life. However, what is it that Quinn wants most in life?" She didn't wait for Santana to answer and just plowed on ahead. "You know better than most what her dream is. In letting her help, you would be granting her wish as well!"

"No, I wouldn't, Rachel. That's why I want to do it one of the other two ways. I don't want a commitment and if she was to be involved, there would have to be one."

"I'm sorry, Santana, but that's a lie. I know you. We have been very good friends for years now and I know how much you want to have someone to call your own. If you want to be in denial, go right ahead. But don't think for a second that you can fool me!"

"I don't even know why I told you about all of this in the first place. It was obviously a mistake," Santana muttered as she started gathering all of the papers.

Rachel didn't bother getting offended by Santana's words. "You told me because, other than Quinn, I'm the only other person on this Earth that has the _courage_ to stand up to you and tell you what's up," Rachel told her, smiling serenely. The years had thought her not to lose her cool when it came to her stubborn friends.

"Must be because you both have a death wish," Santana shot back.

Rachel had the nerve to laugh and Santana glared at her.

"Not at all. We know you and more importantly, we _love_ you. We're not afraid of that fiery temper of yours because we know deep down you're a softy. You don't let others see your weaknesses and your needs as a woman. You're a shark in the courtroom and feared by most criminals in this town. The few that have made the mistake of not fearing you had to learn the hard way."

"You exaggerate," Santana said, waving her hand in a dismissive motion.

"No, I don't. Your co-workers are in awe of you. Your friends love and admire you. Your parents couldn't be more proud. Look around you if you don't believe me," Rachel ordered as she pointed at the walls.

The walls of Santana's office were covered in plaques, commendations, certificates and letters from grateful clients. In her short career, Santana had managed to do what most people couldn't accomplish by the time they retired. Rumor was that she would be made partner in the next couple of years at what was considered to be one of the best law firms in the city. Rachel didn't doubt that it would happen for a second.

"The only reason those are all up is because the president of the firm wants it that way. Now that I've grown and matured I hate being in the spotlight and you know it."

"Another reason you and Quinn get along so well. You have so much in common it's amazing to me that you haven't gotten together yet."

"I love Quinn with all of my heart, but she is like a sister to me."

"Yes, so you _both_ say. I still think its crazy," Rachel said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why? Just because all of you paired off together doesn't mean we have to because we are the only two remaining singles in the group!"

"It is _not_ because of that and you know it. You are as perfect for her as she is for you. You're just too blind or stubborn to notice it. Or maybe you're both in denial."

"I _refuse_ to continue this conversation!" Santana hissed hotly as she slammed both hands on the desk and glared at Rachel some more. She was so glad that all of their offices were soundproof. Being the legal representative to one of the loudest divas around had come with their share of loud arguments.

Rachel didn't even flinch. "_Fine_! Be stubborn all you want. But she would be happy to do it. She'd do _anything_ for you."

"Rachel, as much as I love her and she loves me, I would never ask Quinn to do this for me. I just can't," she said, her tone softer this time.

"What is it you can't ask me to do, San?"

Santana gasped as her eyes flew to the opened door of her office. Standing there with a confused look on her face was Quinn. She had opened the door in the middle of their argument and neither had noticed. Santana glared at Rachel, who just smiled and shrugged innocently. Quinn stepped into the room and closed the door.

Santana had completely forgotten that Quinn was going to be stopping by to drop off some new contracts she wanted her to go over before signing anything for her publishing house. While Santana had mostly dealt with criminal law, she had made an exception and represented all of her friends and protected all of their careers. It was usual for everyone in the office to see them coming in and out of her office at any given week. Her boss loved the fact that she attracted such famous clients, which in turn looked good for the firm. Especially when their clientele grew because of it.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Santana said, waving her hand dismissively while trying to hide the pamphlets from her view.

"What are all these?" Quinn asked as she picked one up and eyed it curiously.

"Santana has a bit of a problem and we were trying to find some answers for it," Rachel told her while ignoring Santana's death glare.

Quinn was immediately concerned.

"What's the matter, San? Are you sick?"

"No, Quinn, it's nothing like that," she was quick to reassure her.

Quinn finally focused on the paper in her hand and her eyes widened. She took some more after tugging them free of Santana's tight grip and scanned those as well.

"Are you _pregnant_?" she asked, her usual eyebrow going up in utter surprise. She was quick to ignore the pang of disappointment she felt at the news that some lucky bastard would be able to share this with Santana.

"Of course not!"

"But she wants to be and _that_ is the problem," Rachel told her serenely as if she wasn't dropping a bomb with her words. "Santana wishes to have a child of her own."

"_What_?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"_Rachel_!" Santana cried out at the same time.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" she exclaimed in an unusual burst of anger. "Santana, either you tell her or I will."

"Don't you dare. I already told you I don't want her involved."

"And I told you she would be the perfect candidate."

Quinn cleared her throat loudly, trying to hide the hurt she was feeling at finding out Santana didn't want her involved in such a big decision in her life. "I'm still here, in case you two forgot."

"Quinn is your best-friend. Tell her or I will," Rachel threatened softly once again, ignoring Quinn's words.

Santana leaned back against her leather chair and closed her eyes. "I can't."

"So be it, then," Rachel said as she turned to face Quinn. "Quinn, as I told you, Santana wants a child to call her own. The two choices she has considered so far are adoption or doing artificial insemination. Do you know what that would be like?"

"Not really, no," she said while stealing looks at Santana, who was starting to blush.

"It would be horrible, that's what! She would go to a doctor, who would impregnate her with some stranger's sperm in a sterilized environment devoid of love. I, for one, think it's preposterous that someone like Santana would have to go to such extremes when there is another, more natural, method."

"I see," she said as Santana groaned at Rachel's exaggerated explanation.

"Honestly, Rachel, you make it sound so clinical. It isn't that bad."

"It's worse! A baby needs to be created with love whenever possible, as it is in your case. When Puck and I found out that I was pregnant with Matthew we were ecstatic. That child is the light of my eyes and Puck's heart and soul. I want the same for you, San. Why can't you see that?" Rachel asked in a voice filled with emotion.

"I don't have the same choice as you. I don't have anyone that is totally devoted to me like Puck is to you. I don't know if I will ever fall in love again and I don't want to keep waiting to find out," Santana answered in a broken voice.

She still refused to open her eyes.

Quinn watched her best friend and her heart ached for her. It was true; after her breakup with Brittany she had never fallen in love again. Since she had graduated at the top of her law school class she hadn't been in a serious relationship because work consumed most of her life. After her internship she had been offered a job with one of the top firms in Manhattan and she had dedicated herself to her work. She had also risen through the ranks faster than anyone before her because of that dedication.

In doing so, in devoting her life to defending innocent people that were being framed by power hungry individuals or being wrongly accused of a crime, she had forgotten about herself. While their other friends had learned to balance their jobs and their personal lives, Santana had dedicated herself to rid the city of the white collar scum. Now, at age twenty-eight, she found herself entering a lonely apartment where the only things that kept her from going insane were her piano and her guitar.

Quinn watched as Santana struggled to keep her composure and her heart melted at the sight.

"What is it I can do for you, San? You know I would do it just to make you happy. Please tell me how I can help you," she pleaded in a soft voice.

Santana shook her head. "There's nothing for you to do, Quinn. But I appreciate the offer more than you know."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Santana!" Rachel cried out exasperated.

"Drop it, hobbit," Santana warned in a low and dangerous voice.

Others would have shivered at her tone, but it was Rachel, so she readily ignored it.

"No! Even if you get mad at me or stop talking to me, I'm going to tell her what I think the _third_ solution could be."

Santana finally opened her eyes and Quinn saw the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"It's not right to ask her for such a sacrifice. She's been through enough on her own already. Asking for this would be too much."

Quinn leaned over the desk and covered Santana's hand with hers.

"I'd do anything for you, Santana; you should know that by now. Please tell me how I can help you," she pleaded once again. "You've never left my side, even when things got really ugly there for a while and now it's my turn to repay some of your kindness."

Santana could see how much she cared for her in her beautiful hazel eyes. Quinn was truly concerned about her dilemma. She exchanged a look with Rachel and her eyes were pleading with her as well. Santana took a deep breath. Rachel nodded at her in encouragement.

"Quinn, Rachel thinks the other solution is to ask _you_ to help me get pregnant," Santana whispered and leaned back once again, closing her eyes to block out the look of shock that would surely cover Quinn face.

Two tears slid out of the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"You want me to be the one to help you have a baby?" she asked in a cracked voice.

"I told Rachel it was a bad idea," she answered.

"That's not what I asked you."

Santana opened her eyes once again and their gazes locked. Dark chocolate brown and brilliant hazel fighting for dominance, both full of questions, hopes, uncertainty, wishes and dreams. She finally faltered under Quinn's more potent gaze.

"I would never ask you to sacrifice yourself like that for me, Quinn."

"Again, evading the question. You've gotten too good at that. I want an honest answer, Santana. Do you, or do you not, want me to help you get pregnant? Simple yes or no question," she explained, a bit irritated with her evasiveness.

Santana looked at her for several seconds, her brain rapidly calculating the pros and cons of her answer. Finally, she knew in her heart what the right answer was, but try as she might, she couldn't tell Quinn that.

"I can't do this right now," she whispered and before either of her friends could react, she stood up and left the office.

Quinn stared at the closed door in despair for a moment before she turned to Rachel. "Did I push too much?"

"No, Quinn. Santana is just scared. We've been going over this for a while. She was ready to snap and when you cornered her, she did."

"I feel like such an idiot," she admitted as she sat down.

"Don't. She'll come around eventually and I'm positive her answer is going to be yes. We just need to give her time to process it all."

"I was serious, Rachel. I would make her dream of being a mother a reality."

"You don't have to tell me, Quinn. I know how you feel about her."

She swallowed with difficulty. "You do?"

Rachel simply nodded. "It was only a matter of time before you two ended up together. It's practically written in the stars." She patted her hand affectionately. "Give her a few days to cool off and then talk to her again. She'll come around."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks, Rach."

"No problem, Quinn. Let's go have lunch and give Miss Lopez some space."


	2. Decision

_A/N: I just want to say thank you for the reviews. I wasn't sure what to expect and I was pleasantly surprised by your reaction. A special heart-felt thanks to those of you that aren't partial to g!p stories but are giving this one a chance because you've read my other work and like it. That just means the world to me!_

_In this chapter, you'll read about Quinn's past and Santana's part in it. Also, to clear something out, the girls are still oblivious to their feelings. Quinn hasn't even realized the depth of her feelings yet, she just likes the idea of having a baby with her best friend, who she likes a lot. Santana is clueless as well._

_**SANTANA'S BABY**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: DECISION**_

A week had gone by and Quinn still hadn't heard from Santana. She still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Santana could rationalize things to death, but this was a bit crazy, even for her. Quinn needed to see and talk to her. She missed her and it only served to bring home a good point. She had to finally accept that she had feelings for her best-friend that went beyond the platonic kind.

She'd had no idea that Santana wanted to have a child. For her to go to such extremes meant that she was more than ready to start a family, even if it was on her own. Leave it to Santana to take the future into her own hands and not wait for destiny to bring her what she desired most. That driven nature was one of Santana's most attractive traits. She always had a purpose and nothing got in her way once she made up her mind about something. Appearances be damned.

If she was honest with herself, the thought Santana having her baby held a lot of appeal. Santana was a very special woman and she would hate for her to go through such an important event alone. For as long as she could remember, Santana had been an important part of her life, her champion in more occasions that she could count, and a support system like no other. Not once had she ever left her side, even when she didn't agree with how she had handled her situation. No one else could really claim that. It was time she did something to repay her loyalty and kindness.

Besides, she'd wanted to settle down for a while since most of their friends were paired off and happy. She'd wanted a family to call her own for as long as she could remember. Her problem, however, lay in the fact that she wasn't a normal woman. For years she had hidden a part of herself from her friends and even some family members. She had managed to maintain the image of the perfect all-American girl and she had managed to keep a tight lid on her secret. Being born with an extra appendage that she wasn't supposed to have hadn't been easy. Even when she had gone to therapy for it, it was hard to understand why God would do such a thing to her.

She had hid it perfectly well, even when she was the Cheerio captain. Coach Sylvester had known from the beginning of course, and had allowed her a certain privacy the other cheerleaders didn't have. Santana, being co-captain, had some of those same privileges and that is how one fateful day she had walked in on Quinn's private shower stall and seen her naked for the first time ever. They were around fifteen at the time.

At first, she had just stood there in complete shock, unable to utter a single word. The thought of covering herself hadn't even occurred to her until Santana moved closer to her and she finally snapped out of her stupor. And when tears gathered in her hazel eyes as she covered herself and turned away from the Latina, she had figured their friendship was as good as over and her secret would be out to the entire school within minutes. It had felt like the earth had crumbled under her feet and fear had taken a tight grip of her heart.

To her infinite surprise, she had felt Santana's arms cradle her from behind and she held her as she continued to cry, promising nothing would change, promising to keep her secret and promising to be there for her when she was ready to talk about it.

At first, Quinn had doubted her promises. While good friends, they had always competed against each other, sometimes to the point where fights would erupt between them. She had figured Santana would use the information to take her spot as captain or at the very least, to get her to do whatever she wanted.

But she had been proven wrong.

As the weeks and months went by, Santana made sure to always have her back, she made sure Quinn always had privacy in the locker room. Finally, Quinn had asked her to spend the weekend at her place and she told her all about it, answering every curious question Santana had and even going as far as showing her the copy she kept of her medical records and the data she had been able to compile thus far. It had been liberating to say the least.

It was as if by sharing that part of herself with her best friend, a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She slept better that weekend than she had in a very long time because she was able to open herself up to someone that was important to her and had been accepted just as she was. Santana had even spent the night and they had shared her bed, something that cemented Quinn's trust in the Latina even more.

Saturday morning had found her snuggled into Santana's back, her morning wood pressing tightly against her backside. She had immediately moved back and escaped to the bathroom, but by the knowing smirk on Santana's face when she went back to bed, the Latina was aware of what had happened. She kept her comments to herself, though, which Quinn appreciated greatly.

As time passed, they became closer and their weekend sleep overs continued to be something that happened often. And every morning _Little Q_, as Santana had aptly named her, would be snuggled into Santana's backside. Quinn had stopped blushing about it when Santana told her that it was no problem, she was too hot to handle anyways and it was understandable that Little Q wanted _all up on this!_

They had been able to keep the secret going for years. It wasn't until someone had threated to out Quinn's secret to the world unless she paid a large sum of cash that things had taken a turn for the worst.

Quinn had finished at the top of her class at Yale and had a masters in literature and English. She had wanted to write for as long as she could remember, and with the support of her mother, Santana and her parents, she had managed to publish a book. Surprisingly, it had been a huge success and she had decided that's what she would continue to do.

She'd written about what she knew best. The series was about a group of high school kids from a small town and how they came together to accomplish big things while learning to accept each other, no matter their differences or status within the school hierarchy. It held a huge appeal and she already had a contract to write a few more books. It was like a modern version of what their high school lives had been like, only with more twists and turns.

Unfortunately, with fame came money and with money came people with no scruples.

One of the new nurses that came to work for her doctor had threatened to out her secret to the world unless she was paid a large amount of money for her silence. Quinn had cried for an entire day when she got the letter before Santana got tired of not being able to reach her and had shown up at her apartment.

When she had seen Quinn's bloodshot and swollen eyes, she had gone crazy. And when Quinn explained what was happening and shown her the letter, Snix had made an appearance. She had promised to take care of it, grabbed the offending letter, kissed Quinn's forehead and left.

Three days later, Quinn had received a visit from her doctor, who had apologized profusely and had promised her the nurse in question was fired and charges were being brought up against her for extortion. Not only that, but she was likely to lose her license as well. If she so much as breathed Quinn's name, she would be sued for slander and for sharing private and confidential information about a patient. Quinn knew then that Snix had rained holy hell on the unsuspecting nurse who had thought she had it all figured out and would make money out of tormenting someone that was easy prey.

Later that evening, Santana had come over again with Chinese take-out, looking exhausted but more beautiful than Quinn had ever seen her. She remembered calling her her champion and hugging her for longer than was probably acceptable.

It was that experience that prompted Quinn to write a book about herself once she had explained to her publishing house what was happening and why she had to take that step. Shockingly, they had shown more support than she had expected and had told her they would also publish that book.

Once she had come clean to her closest friends, writing the book hadn't taken long and when it hit the shelves, she was sure to be out of the country for the first week. Santana had decided they needed a Caribbean vacation and had insisted that visiting the house her parents kept in Puerto Rico would be ideal. So they had packed their bags and left for not one, but two weeks.

It had been glorious, relaxing and Quinn decided on the first day that watching Santana parade around in tiny bikinis wasn't too shabby, either!

When they had gotten back to New York, Quinn was relaxed and ready to deal with the press. Her publisher had set up a series of interviews in big cities that had her touring for the next month and by the time it was all said and done, she had lost some fans and had drawn a lot of criticism, but she had also been able to walk around with her head held high and with the support of those that mattered most. Judy had accompanied her for most of the tour and her support publicly had made a big difference to her.

Of course, the invitations from both men and women to go out increased tenfold and she had to keep to herself even more because she knew it was only curiosity driving them.

Frankly, she was tired of it. It had been more than six months since she had gone out on a date. Her friends knew better than to try to set her up. The only women in her life were Santana, Rachel, and Brittany. She'd had little to no interest in men since high school, so they were ruled out completely. Puck was the only she let in and spent a lot of time with.

Now, however, she had a chance to have a child to call her own.

Puck and Rachel had one-year-old Matthew. Mike and Brittany had six-month-old Elizabeth. She was sure once Kurt married Blaine, they would adopt a child. They were all happy. Maybe having a baby with Santana would not be conventional and it would surprise many, but she was all for it. Besides, commitment and parenthood had changed all of her friend's lives for the better.

She'd thought long and hard about the situation. She'd visited Puck and Rachel and they had discussed the situation at length. She had their support and for that she was immensely grateful. She'd though about talking to Brittany and Mike, but decided against it since she didn't want Santana's secret to be common knowledge, even amongst their friends. It would only serve to push her further away and that was not an option.

Since it was Saturday, she decided to go find Santana. They needed to have a long talk and make some decision. She wasn't willing to wait any longer. The longer she waited, the more excuses Santana would be able to come with. That brain of hers was a dangerous thing at times. After finding out she wasn't at her office like usual, Quinn knew just where to find her and after showering and dressing comfortably, she left her apartment and headed out.

She arrived at a little out of the way bookstore in a quiet SoHo street and paused for a moment before walking in. Taking a deep breath, she prepared for the upcoming conversation. She had a feeling Santana would not be pleased to see her at first, but she wouldn't let that get in her way. She had to make her see reason.

She finally opened the door and it tinkled softly announcing her arrival. An elderly man was sitting behind the counter and smiled his greeting before going back to his book. Quinn started walking towards the back looking for a mane of raven curls. Her gut feeling told her she would be in there immersed in some out of print or first edition tome. Santana was a closeted nerd for sure. How she'd found the quaint little store was beyond her and she was an avid reader herself. Santana just had all of these cute little quirks most of their friends knew nothing about.

She headed towards the far corner, where she knew there were some comfy chairs. As she rounded the corner, she stopped in her tracks to just admire her. She was curled into one of the chairs, legs tucked under her, reading glasses in place, as she read from a small, delicate looking book. Her hair was pulled haphazardly into a bun, kept in place by a pencil. She was wearing soft looking jeans with a rip on one knee and a small tee that hugged all of her curves. Her trusty leather loafers were on the floor as well as her laptop bag.

"Fancy meeting you here," she greeted, startling her.

Santana looked up at her, open mouthed, unsure of what to say or do. She took off her reading glasses and folded them before laying them and the book on top of the table by her chair.

"How did you find me?" she asked casually, hoping her voice didn't betray her. She wasn't sure what else to say since she hadn't expected the blonde to come looking for her.

So what if she was being a coward? She wasn't ready to face what it would mean to them to have a child together. It appealed to her way more than she thought it would.

"Not hard to do, knowing you as well as I do. Mind if I sit down?"

Without waiting for her approval, she sat on the chair next to hers.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" she asked without preamble. She wasn't into playing games.

"I'd think that would be quite obvious, Santana. I'm here to talk to you. I've gone along with your avoidance of the matter at hand all week, but enough is enough. I'm here to finish that conversation we started."

Santana nodded and looked down at her clasped hands. _It figured the she wouldn't leave it alone_, she thought.

"I don't even know where to start, to be honest," she finally admitted.

"Why don't you start at the beginning? What brought this on?"

The Latina shrugged her shoulder. "Matthews's birthday."

"Our godson's birthday? How come?"

"He's a year old, Quinn, and sometimes it feels as if he was just born yesterday. Then there's Lizzie, six-months old already. I'm sure the minute Kurt and Blaine marry they will adopt a child as well. It just brought home that I'm alone and at the rate I'm going, I'm never going to have a child of my own."

"So you decided to take your future into your own hands and speed things along?"

"Something like that."

"And you would rather have a baby by some unknown stranger than let me help you?"

Santana finally looked up and their eyes locked.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your help, Quinn. Honestly, I am deeply honored that you would be willing to go along with this. However, I can't have you sacrificing yourself to make me happy. Not after everything you've been through."

"Excuse my bluntness here, Santana, but who gives you the right to decide that for me? As intelligent as you are, you can't possibly know how I feel about this since you haven't given me the time of day as of late. What makes you think that this is something I don't want as much as you do?"

Santana just stared at her, unable to move or say anything. It _had_ been kind of arrogant of her to assume she would be opposed to the idea.

"Do you want to get out of here and go for a walk? It might help," Quinn suggested when the silence stretched for several minutes.

Santana just nodded and started putting on her shoes. She stood up and went to grab her bag, but Quinn beat her to it and grabbed it first. She settled the strap over her shoulder and signaled for her to go first after she had gathered her other personal items.

Santana paused at the counter to say goodbye to the elderly man. "I'll probably see you next weekend, John. It was good to see you again."

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Miss Santana. Come by any time you want."

"Thank you."

"Is this your significant other?" he asked with a smile as he looked over at Quinn.

Before Santana could answer, Quinn stretched her hand and shook John's. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. John. My name is Quinn."

"Good to meet you as well, lass. Good choice, Miss Santana. A young lady with manners is hard to find now a days."

"Oh, but she's not –"

"I hope we see you again soon, Mr. John. Right now we're in a bit of a hurry, since I'm taking this beautiful lady to lunch and we have reservations."

"Move along then and have fun. Mustn't get in the way of young love!"

Before Santana could say something to the contrary, as Quinn was well aware she would do, she put her hand on the small of her back and pushed her gently towards the door. John smiled at them as he waved goodbye.

Santana waited until they were a couple of blocks from the store before voicing her protest. It didn't help that Quinn's hand was still nestled possessively on her back.

"That was completely unnecessary."

"It was fun, admit it," she joked.

"You didn't see me laughing, did you?"

"Perhaps, but Mr. John seemed to like it. Besides, he said I was a well-mannered young lady and old people know best."

"That's simply because he doesn't _know_ you or the tomfoolery you're so fond of."

Quinn laughed as she put her arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Oh, come on, San, loosen up and have some fun."

"You're an idiot."

"But you love me just the same."

"Yeah, you should be grateful for that, you crazy loon."

Quinn kissed her temple and smiled. "I love you, too, San."

She smiled. There was no point in continuing to pretend to be mad at her. Quinn was in a good mood and nothing would change that.

"Are you really taking me to lunch? I didn't eat breakfast and I'm starving."

"Of course I'm taking you to eat something. You're too skinny as it is. I don't know how you can go so many hours without eating."

"I eat when I remember to. I'm just so busy all the time that sometimes I forget."

"We'll have to work on that. I can't have you not eating properly now that we're going to have a child."

"Quinn…" she began, but she cut her off.

"You might as well get used to the idea, Santana. I'm not going to give up until I have you convinced this is the way to go."

"Fine."

"Does that mean you agree?"

"_No!_ It simply means that I'm too hungry to think properly right now. I don't argue unless I know I'm going to win."

"I'm sad to inform you that this time you won't win, Miss Lopez."

"Humph!"

0-0

"Do you think she'll convince her?" Puck asked Rachel as they strolled down the park.

Matthew slept in his baby carriage as Puck pushed. Rachel had her arm wrapped around his and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"I think she will. Santana is as stubborn as they come, but if someone can break through those walls, it's Quinn. When has she ever said no to her?"

Puck thought about that for a moment.

"I can't really think of a time. She's always had a soft spot for her in her heart and goes along with Blondie just to make her happy. Even the times she didn't agree with her or some of her wildest ideas, she went along."

"Exactly! I know Santana's scared and doesn't think it's fair to involve her, but I think she's wrong. Quinn loves her more than she knows and I know she'd be willing to settle down with her. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at Santana. She's quite smitten and she isn't always so good at hiding it. I don't think Quinn realizes the depth of her feeling either, but she will in time."

"I think I've known for years as well. Maybe she didn't ask her out because Santana and I dated, but it wouldn't bother me one bit. That was back in high school and now I'm a happily married man. I wouldn't change my life for anything. I have the most wonderful wife a man could ask for and Matthew just completed that happiness. I want the same thing for them."

"Oh, Puck, sometimes you have such a way with words it's all I can do not to jump you right here and now!"

Puck smiled down at his wife. "I'm all for jumping. Just wait until we get home a little later."

Rachel laughed joyfully.

0-0

Quinn watched Santana as she licked the spoon once again. She'd ordered her a white chocolate and raspberry cheesecake not knowing it would be sheer torture to watch her eat it.

_Did the minx not notice how affected she was by watching that pink tongue lick the spoon clean over and over again?_

"Are you _done_ yet?" she asked in a voice that sounded strained even to her.

"Almost," she answered as she put the last piece in her mouth and closed her eyes while savoring it.

Quinn's member stirred. She couldn't help it. She took a cautious look around and noticed more than one patron ensnared by her actions. Men and women alike! A woman went as far as smacking her husband on the side of the head with the menu. Quinn had to stifle a laugh.

She couldn't blame them, though. Santana had let her hair loose and the curled ends reached the middle of her back. The overhead lights only enhanced the shine each raven strand held. Even dressed comfortably as she was, she managed to attract attention to herself and she didn't even notice.

Santana finished and smiled at her. "I think I'm done. It was a lovely lunch, so thank you for bringing me. I can't remember the last time I ate so much."

"No kidding. Even Puck would have been impressed by it."

Her laugh was melodious and she found herself laughing along. It was at times like this that she knew her decision was the right one.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Santana asked once the waiter had removed their plates.

"A walk sounds like a good plan. We can finish our talk then."

"Do we really have to?" she asked with a pout.

"Yes, so don't bother with the pout. It usually works, but not today."

"Spoil sport."

"Umm hmm."

The waiter came back with the receipt and Quinn signed it. After leaving a nice tip on the table, she stood and pulled Santana's chair back. She stood up graciously and allowed the blonde to lead her out of the restaurant.

Once outside, Quinn took her hand again and led her in the direction of the park. This time, she followed along, smiling happily at being away from her office and spending time with her best friend, even if she could be pushy at times. The thought made her giggle.

"What seems to be so funny, Miss Lopez?" she inquired while smiling down at her.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just enjoying the day and the company."

"That's good to know. Do you want to walk around for a while or sit down?"

"Walk. I'm too full and a slow stroll will help me."

"Slow stroll it is."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other and their surroundings. Santana was used to holding Quinn's hand, so it didn't bother her in the least to do so as they walked. Quinn was swinging their clasped hands playfully between them when she noticed a baldheaded man and his brunette companion pushing a stroller and walking towards them.

"Aren't those Puck and Rachel, San?"

"I think they are. It'd be too much of a coincidence. Let's go say hi."

As they approached the other couple, Rachel looked up and noticed them. She waved enthusiastically and Puck grinned.

"Hey! What a lovely surprise to see you here," Rachel greeted as she kissed them both.

"It's lovely to see you as well," Santana responded.

She gave Puck a kiss and immediately forgot about them when she spotted Matthew. He was finally awake and smiling up at his godmother. She stroked his cheek softly and he grabbed on to her finger. She ticked him and he laughed merrily. He lifted both arms to her and she immediately took him out of the carriage and held him close to her body, all the while cooing at him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Matthew loved the attention and it showed.

Quinn, Puck and Rachel watched her and each other, speaking with their eyes. Rachel leaned back against her husband and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Quinn watched her for a few moments before tearing her gaze away. She could suddenly picture Santana with their child, doing the same things, and it made her resolve stronger.

She would find a way to convince her that she was her only choice to have a child.

She just _had_ to.


	3. Just a Bit Awkward

_A/N: When I originally wrote this chapter, it was much happier. When doing the re-write, however, and taking the girl's feelings and personalities into consideration, I had to change quite a bit and it turned out to be more on the angst-filled side. It works, though. Also, this story has certainly grown in size because I keep adding things that I think make the story stronger and shows me I've grown as a writer since I first wrote it back in 2008._

_With that out of the way, can I just tell you I've been amazed by the reviews? The support and love you've shown this story really touches me and makes me happy! So keep those comments coming. I love reading what you think of each chapter._

_**SANTANA'S BABY**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: JUST A BIT AWKWARD**_

"She's quite taken with him, isn't she?" Puck whispered to his wife and friend.

"Yes, she is. She's going to be a great mother," Rachel added.

"And I'm going to make it happen," Quinn said and blushed when she realized she had spoken out loud.

Rachel and Puck smiled at her.

"Good of you, Q! It's about damn time," Puck said while patting her on the back.

"Why don't we take out the blanket and find a nice shade to sit and talk for a while? We haven't spent much time together as of late," Rachel suggested.

"I think it's a great idea, babe. Maybe between the three of us we can talk some sense into Miss Stubborn over there," Puck agreed.

Quinn laughed at his comment and it caught Santana's attention.

"What seems to be so funny?"

"Nothing, love, just a joke Puck told me."

Santana blushed at the endearment, since it flowed so naturally from Quinn's lips. She was sure it wouldn't take much to get used to hearing it all the time.

"That tree over there has plenty of shade," Rachel said pointing towards her left. "Why don't we settle there for a while?"

They all nodded and started walking in that direction. In no time, they had spread the blanket on the ground and were sitting around chatting amicably.

That is, until Puck decided to push Santana's buttons, something he was pretty good at doing.

"Santana, how's your mood today?" he asked nonchalantly.

She looked suspiciously at him. "I'm doing okay. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Quinn and Rachel exchanged amused glances knowing well what was coming.

"Why don't I believe you? There's a reason why you asked and I want to know."

"You do know we're at a park and not in front of a jury, right?" he asked her.

"Don't be a dick, Puck."

"Seriously, Santana, you need to learn how to relax. I need to know because I want to talk to you about something important without fear of losing my balls if Snix decides to come out and play."

Santana's eyes widened at his answer.

"Say what you have to say now and deal with the consequences after."

"God dammit, Santana, you're no fun. Give me break, don't be difficult," he begged.

"Give him a break, San," Quinn told her. "He's just acting like this because he's scared of you."

That caused Rachel to laugh. Santana had to smile as well when she saw Puck's flushed face.

"Oi! Don't try to help me too much, Q. I was doing fine on my own."

"Sure you were, Puck."

Santana finally relented and nodded. Puck sighed with relief.

"Now then, when are you going to make up your mind about having Quinn's kid? Clock's ticking you know, and she desperately wants to help you with the situation. I don't see what the big deal about it is. It seems like a perfectly good idea to me!"

Santana visibly paled.

"Why, you conniving little bastard," she exclaimed as she sprung forward to try and grab him.

Used to their antics by now, Quinn easily reached for her waist and prevented her from attacking Puck. She pulled the fiery Latina back against her chest and settled her between her spread legs. She kept her arms around her while Rachel smiled at them affectionately. Even Matthew laughed at the silly _adults_.

"Quinn, let me go! I'm going to kick his baldheaded ass," Santana threatened as she tried to get lose.

"You will do no such thing. This is Puck we're talking about. You know he has no filter. Besides, you don't want to leave Rachel a widow and Matthew fatherless, do you?"

Santana looked over at Matthew and he smiled at her, blowing bubbles with his mouth. As usual, her heart melted at the sight, especially when he raised his arms towards her. Santana immediately forgot about Puck as she grabbed him and bounced him up and down to his delight.

"See what I mean? You're a natural, Santana. Having a child of your own will change your life forever and for all the right reasons. Quinn is willing to help. So are Rachel and I. You don't have to do this alone because we are _family_, and as such, we want to be involved and help in any way we can."

All eyes turned towards Puck in surprise. It wasn't usual to hear him spout such insightful words.

"Puck, that is one of the reasons I love you so much," Rachel said as she moved closer to him. "Most of the time you're clueless, but there are times, like now, when you show us all the mature man you are as well!"

"Oh, thank you, babe!" He grinned and pecked her lips loudly and playfully. Rachel just laughed and leaned against him as they started talking quietly.

Santana watched them and contemplated his words for a while, wondering why she was being so hesitant about saying yes to Quinn. She knew it'd be the perfect solution. She was being impractical, but deep down she knew that crossing that line with Quinn would entail more than just having a child. It could change their relationship forever and that gave her pause.

While she'd always found Quinn insanely attractive, she had never really considered a relationship with her. She'd always felt protective of the blonde and had always looked out for her. They were as close as two people could be, knew practically everything about each other and Santana trusted her with her life. Quinn was her number one girl and had been for as long as she could remember.

Quinn was smart, gorgeous, driven, loyal and loving. She did whatever was necessary to make her smile. She made sure to call every day and check on her. At least twice a week she stopped by the office just to drop off lunch for her to make sure she ate something. Santana knew she'd be lucky to ever fall in love with someone like her.

And here she was now, selfless as always, offering to help Santana with her dream of being a mother. Knowing her as well as she did, she knew Quinn wouldn't ask for much more than to be actively involved in their child's life. But was it fair to ask her to do that without giving her the loving relationship she deserved in return?

Her parents had always been loving to her and were still a constant presence in her life. They also loved Quinn as if she was their own. They had known about her condition even before Santana had since Judy and Russell had confided in them about it and had asked her dad for his opinion and help when she was born.

If she decided to go along with this and they had a baby, their parents would be ecstatic. Her mother had told her more than once that what she needed to be happy was a girl just like Quinn. She'd even asked her why they'd never gotten together and Santana always gave her the same excuse.

She didn't want to ruin their friendship if a relationship didn't work out.

Her mother would always scoff and tell her to open her eyes and truly see what was in front of her.

As far as Judy, she had always loved Santana and been grateful to her for always accepting Quinn as she was and protecting her fiercely. She'd have no problem with them having a child, either. Neither would Russell.

The only one that seemed to have issues with the whole thing was her. She was being her worse enemy.

She had to admit, however, that she never felt more at ease or sheltered unless she was in Quinn's arms or in her presence. John had not been the first to ask if they were together because they did act couply at times. They had been each other's plus-one many times. Being with Quinn was easy, comforting and just plain fun.

Maybe she was being stupid and blind. Maybe she needed to open her eyes like her mother had told her to do.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Quinn asked softly when the silence got to be too long.

Without noticing she had done so, Santana had nestled comfortably against her chest while Matthew sat on her lap munching on his closed fist, gurgling happily as he did so. Santana was stroking his dark hair and smiling down at him.

She decided to be honest with Quinn.

"I'm thinking this feels right. I love being with Matthew and I love being with all of you. I know you might not believe me, but I miss doing this. I'm always at work and I don't get to see any of you as often as I would like. At some point in my life I have to rearrange my priorities and do what makes me happiest."

"I agree. Lately you've been working more than usual. I miss you, San. We don't go to our weekly dinners anymore. Movie night is a thing of the past. You look tired and worn out and I just don't like seeing you like this."

Santana sighed and rested fully against Quinn's torso, smiling when the blonde's arms tightened around her waist.

"I know and I miss you, too. I guess I need to slow down a little and find time for the fun things we used to do. That always took my stress away."

"I'm glad to hear it. Since you took this weekend off, how about I bring take-out and a movie over tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot, Q."

Matthew was getting a little fussy and when Rachel went to reach for him, Santana shook her head and just cradled him against her chest and started rocking him and singing softly to him. Quinn watched as the little boy quieted down immediately and a few minutes later, he was sound asleep.

"You're so good with him, San." Quinn spoke in a quiet tone as not to wake him. "Sometimes you do it without even noticing. You're going to be a great mother and I would love to be the one to make it happen."

She tilted her head sideways to look at her. "Can you promise it won't change things between us?"

"I can promise to do my _best_, but you know very well I can't make a promise like that. Besides, who's to say things won't change for the better?"

"What do you mean by that, Quinn?"

"Haven't you noticed how comfortable we are around each other? How simple and easy our relationship is? I'm happiest when you're with me," she dared to confess. "Don't you feel the same? I mean, look how we're sitting now, for instance."

Santana took a moment to drink in her words and then smiled shyly.

"Somehow I always end up on your lap, don't I?"

"I think it's because we're so comfortable around each other that it's natural for us to do it. I mean, right now we're thinking about having a baby together and that will take a lot of commitment from both of us. But maybe, later on, it can grow into more," Quinn edged carefully.

Santana sucked in a quick breath. "Do you think that's really possible?"

"I don't know. Maybe. We have the foundation for it, so anything is possible."

"I guess you're right, but let's not focus on _that_ right now."

"You're right, let's not talk about the future right now. Let's just focus on the baby part of it. What do you say, San?" she asked while pulling her even closer. "Are we going to have a baby together or not?"

Santana thought about it for a few more minutes in silence. Finally, after weighing pros and cons for a bit, she made her decision.

"I would like to have a baby with you, Quinn. I can't think of anyone more suited for it than you," Santana finally answered.

"Then it's settled," Quinn, said, letting go of the breath she hadn't realize she was holding.

"What's settled?" Rachel asked anxiously.

She had been watching the exchange between Santana and Quinn for a while and was basically holding her breath waiting for the answer as well. Puck didn't fare much better.

"We're going to have a baby!" Quinn announced happily.

Santana was floored, since hearing Quinn say it made it real. For the moment she would ignore the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of it.

Rachel gave a little squeak of delight. Puck let out a semi-loud whoop and Santana glared at him when Matthew stirred. Quinn just smiled goofily.

Santana waited until he was back asleep before speaking quietly again. "I'll call my doctor as soon as you are ready to make the appointment. Hopefully it won't take more than a few tries."

"What won't take more than a few tries? I'm not sick. Why do I have to go see the doctor?" she asked, clearly confused.

"So you can donate the sperm for the in vitro procedure," she explained blushing madly.

Quinn's happiness evaporated in an instant. Rachel and Puck frowned.

"I think you misunderstood me, San. I'm not _donating_ anything."

Now it was Santana turn to frown. Rachel held her breath again. Puck bit a nail nervously. Matthew slept on.

"_What_? Then how am I supposed to get pregnant, Quinn?" she asked bewildered by what she had just said.

"Why, the old-fashioned way, of course! Rachel was right. I don't want my child to be brought into this world because of some medical advance. I want our child conceived out of l_ove_."

"But we aren't _in love_ with each other!" Santana reminded her in a frustrated tone.

"That might be true, but we _do _love each other and that's what counts."

"Quinn is right, Santana. It would make more sense to do it that way. Besides, what you want to do is very expensive and sleeping with Quinn won't cost you a cent!" Rachel pointed out with a bright smile.

It was clear that Rachel was enjoying the current turn of events immensely. Santana wasn't too thrilled and had the sudden urge to kick her tiny ass. She could feel her face burning with embarrassment. Puck just smiled brightly as he watched his friends.

"I wasn't taking that into consideration at all. I wanted to go about this in a simple way," she told them. "Sleeping with someone to get pregnant wasn't part of my original plan."

Silence descended over the group then and everyone looked away pensively. Quinn blinked back tears at the sudden rejection she felt. Untangling her arms from Santana, she moved back and stood up. She started walking away from the group so she could suck it up and regroup but Santana calling out to her stopped her. She kept her back to them and just told them she needed a few minutes to herself.

Santana watched her go as dread filled her heart. She had unconsciously done the one thing she'd always promise Quinn she wouldn't do. She had rejected her and she knew she'd hurt the blonde deeply. She had just spoken without thinking that her simple words would cause Quinn pain. She never thought of the blonde as being different, to her she was just, well, _Quinn_. Little Q made no difference to Santana but she knew Quinn still had hang-ups about it and she had spoken carelessly.

She looked at Rachel who was glaring at her and she lowered her eyes in shame.

"Rach, I didn't mean that as a rejection of _her_. You know I would never do that."

"Damn it, Santana, _I_ know that, but obviously _she_ doesn't."

"Go talk to her and make her understand that, please," Puck added. "I don't like to see Q sad like that. Just explain it to her. You know how sensitive she can be about her condition at times. She's damn excited about this baby business so be careful with her."

Santana nodded at them and got up once Rachel had taken Matthew. She looked around and spotted the blonde walking a few feet away from them and headed quickly in that direction.

She knew now if she was to go along with her plan, she'd have to sleep with Quinn. Nothing else would work and that was if the blonde was still interested in helping.

She _refused_ to acknowledge the sudden tightening of her stomach muscles at the thought of sleeping with Quinn. She would be lying if she said she'd never wondered what it would be like, but the few times she had thought about it she'd found herself feeling sort of guilty for lusting after her best friend like that so she stopped. Now, however, it seemed like she'd finally find out what it was like. She had come to Quinn's place once and she had seen some girl she didn't know leaving the apartment with such a content look on her face that Santana had wanted to smack her. Obviously, the blonde knew how to satisfy her partners.

Sucking in a deep breath, Santana moved closer to the blonde and called out her name. Quinn stopped but didn't turn around to face her.

Going around so she could face her, Santana immediately brought her hands up to dry the tear marks marring Quinn's rosy cheeks.

"Babe, I'm _sorry_. You must know I didn't mean anything bad with my words!"

"Didn't sound that way to me, Santana. Obviously you think sleeping with me would be disgusting and hey, I get it," Quinn told her as she looked away as more tears fell. "I know a lot of people think I'm a freak."

"Damn it to hell, Quinn Fabray, that is not true at all! Don't call yourself such ugly words. I won't have it. This has nothing to do with Little Q or me not wanting to sleep with you. I was just saying in vitro would be much simpler, that was all."

When Quinn refused to look at her, Santana wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close, resting her head on the blonde's chest. She could feel the rapid beating of her heart and held her even closer.

"I'm sorry, Q. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I would never hurt you on purpose and if what I said made you feel bad, please know it was never my intention. You're my number one girl and I would never, _ever_, want to make you cry like this."

Quinn sighed and finally wrapped her arms around the Latina. She rested her cheek on top of her head and closed her eyes, just enjoying their closeness.

"I'm sorry, too. For walking away and overreacting. I should know better."

"Yeah, you should because I've never failed you. I've always been at your side and I've always supported you. You know sometimes I say stupid things and don't realize how someone else could take it."

Quinn kissed her temple and nodded. "I know, San."

"How about you take me home and we can discuss how to go about this? Just us?"

Quinn just nodded. There wasn't much she could say at the moment.

Santana, noticing her discomfort, hugged her closer still. "Please don't worry so much. We've been a team for a long time and I promise you we will make this work."

Again, Quinn just nodded and broke the hug. Santana felt the rejection deep in her bones but a moment later Quinn's slims fingers were lacing with her own and she felt herself calm down immediately. On impulse, she cupped her cheek and left a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth. The blonde was clearly surprised, but said nothing as they just stood there looking at each other, each seeking answers in the other's eyes.

Not long after, they went back to their friends, gathered the blanket, said their goodbyes and left the park.

0-0

Quinn dropped-off Santana at her apartment half an hour later and promised to be back later on with take-out. They'd hardly spoken on the way and there was still tension palpable between them. She just nodded her acceptance and walked into the bathroom the moment she was gone. She was nervous and unsettled and a warm soak was in order.

After soaking in the warm water for an hour, she dried off and dressed comfortably. It seemed as if she was on auto-pilot, going to the kitchen, pouring a glass of red wine, going to the living room and sitting on a favorite chair by the fireplace, and automatically reaching for a book. The last action snapped her out of it knowing she was too nervous to read it properly.

Instead, she thought long and hard about her future and what she wanted.

About an hour later, she heard Quinn knocking on the door. She swallowed with difficulty and got up from the chair to go an open it. Quinn smiled lightly at her and said a quick hello before walking in the direction of the kitchen with a brown paper bag in her arms. She waited a few minutes before walking into the kitchen after her, praying the whole time they could get through their little impasse.

"I went to that Thai restaurant you like and brought all your favorites. I hope you're hungry," Quinn told her as she took everything out of the bag.

"Actually, I think I'm too nervous to eat right now, but you go ahead without me," Santana said dismissively, knowing she wouldn't be able to take a bite without it upsetting her stomach.

Quinn swirled around and looked at her. "You have to eat, Santana."

"I'll eat a little later, I promise."

"Okay. I'll eat later as well. I'll just put the food in the oven to keep it warm and we can talk in the meantime."

Santana tried to protest but Quinn would have none of it. After putting the food in the oven and setting the temperature on warm, she took her hand and led her back to the living room. As Santana moved towards the chair, she pulled her to the comfortable leather couch that faced the fireplace to sit next to her.

Quinn waited for her to sit and then sat sideways so she could face her. "Look, San, I'm just going to say this quickly and get it out of the way. I know I've been pushy since I found out you want to have a baby and I haven't really thought past my own selfishness in wanting to help. If you don't really want me to be a part of this, just tell me and I'll understand, okay? I won't change anything as far as our friendship and I'll still support you."

Santana felt bad hearing Quinn's words. Apparently she hadn't been the only one doing some thinking for the past couple of hours. It was obvious Quinn had taken the time to break things down and look at them from an outsider's perspective, which is something she often did before making big decisions. She still thought Santana didn't want her.

She took Quinn's hand between her own and played with her fingers. "I've done my share of thinking since you left and I came to one conclusion." She looked up at Quinn and waited until their eyes connected before continuing. "I know for sure that I want you involved in this every step of the way. There is no doubt in my heart about that. I need you with me through this entire process and beyond."

Quinn nodded as she looked down at their intertwined fingers. "We don't have to sleep together. I won't make you go through that. I'll go to the doctor and do whatever it is I have to do as many times as is needed."

Something twisted unpleasantly inside of Santana at the thought of Quinn going into a room by herself with some plastic cup and a stupid magazine just so she could donate the sperm needed for Santana to have her baby. It felt wrong and it _was_ wrong and she'd have none of it.

"That's not what I want."

Quinn sighed and kept her eyes lowered. "All right. Then how do you want my help? I guess I can go to the appointments with you and help babysit or something."

"What are you talking about?"

Quinn chanced a look at her and Santana saw too many emotions swimming in her beautiful hazel eyes to be able to decipher them all. The one that clearly stood out was disappointment.

"Well, now you don't even want my sperm, so in what ways will I help?"

"_What?_ When did I say _that_?"

"Just now! You told me you didn't want me to go to the doctor and donate it!"

Quinn was getting fed up and frustrated at that point. Obviously she kept missing the point and not knowing was what happening was really unsettling her. She just wanted to go home and curl up in bed and sleep for hours just so she didn't have to think or feel.

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose and took a calming breath. The situation was clearly getting out of control and she needed to do some damage control and quick. She decided that maybe explaining to Quinn why she wanted to do this might help.

"In the past couple of months I've been thinking that my life was passing me by uneventfully and I decided to do something about it. Our friends are all in committed relationships. Some even have babies. All I do is work. I don't want to wake up one day and realize that all I have to show for my life is in the form of Certificates of Appreciation and plaques on my walls."

"I'm single as well and I don't have any kids," Quinn reminded her softly. "It's not just you."

"It's different for you. You have to be careful who you let into your life because you never know when someone is doing it just for pure curiosity or because they truly care about you. With me, it's lack of time and even interest in becoming involved with someone."

"Is that why you were thinking of going to a sperm bank? Because you don't want to wait to meet the right woman?" she asked curiously.

"That's part of it. I figured it was my only choice if I wanted to have a baby right away," she explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And you're sure you don't want to wait until you meet someone special?"

"Quinn, be serious! When was the last time I went on a date?"

Quinn had to think hard about that one. It had been a while, of that she was sure.

"I don't remember," she finally admitted.

"Exactly. I don't meet many women that interest me. I don't go out much. My life is centered on my work and the little I do go out is with all of you. At that rate, I'll never have a child."

"Did you think of anyone else besides me to help you out with this?"

"No! That was Rachel's idea after all. I was set on in-vitro or adoption. I didn't think it would be fair to involve _any_ of you."

Quinn nodded sadly. She had thought things would be okay after their talk, but obviously she had been wrong. She had to accept Santana didn't want to have her child.

"You still don't like the idea, do you?"

Santana met her eyes and blushed. "Quinn, it's not that I don't think you would be an excellent mother. Actually, I think you would be absolutely amazing at it."

"Then why the hesitation if I'm willing?" She knew she sounded a little hurt, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Santana to want her like she wanted the Latina.

"Because I don't want this to ruin our friendship if things don't work out between us. If I do it on my own, no one is bound to get hurt. Quinn, you know how very important you are to me and I want you in my life always. If we do this and things get awkward, our friendship will change and I don't want that."

"I know you're right, sweetheart, but nothing in life is ever guaranteed," she stressed.

"But don't you think it's going to be just a little bit awkward?" the Latina insisted.

"Why would it be awkward? I love you and you love me. We might not be _in love_ with each other, but there are still strong feelings involved. We both want this child. We would love him or her unconditionally. I would support you every step of the way and then after. You know I would."

"Okay, so what if later on you meet someone you want to be with? What are you going to do then?"

"I would still love and take care of our child. Besides, the same could be said for you. What if it's you that falls in love later on?"

"That's highly doubtful at this point, but if it happened, that child would still be ours. That would never change," she promised.

"I was doing some research earlier at home. Apparently I can give you my sperm and you can use a turkey baster to, you know, put it inside you," Quinn told her, cheeks flaming as she tried to explain. "I'd even be willing to do that if you wanted. We don't have to go to the doctor."

At this point she was practically begging and it was so damn unbecoming. She needed to stop doing this to herself. She'd never pushed herself on anyone before and she sure as hell wasn't going to be doing it to Santana now. She got up and moved away from the sofa, desperate for some distance between them.

"I'm sorry, San. I keep insisting like an ass and you clearly want something else. Maybe I should just go home."

Santana's heart twisted with pain. She didn't want to see this self-doubting Quinn anymore. Her Quinn was strong and sure of herself. She didn't lower her head in shame anymore.

She got up and walked over to the blonde and hugged her from behind. After placing a small kiss between her shoulder blades, she rested her forehead there and exhaled softly.

"I want to have this baby with you. I don't want anyone else's help with it but yours. And I don't want to use some damn turkey baster. I don't want you jerking off into a cup at some doctor's office, either, dammit!"

"What are you saying?" Quinn whispered and held her breath.

"You and Rachel have been right all along. I want my baby to be conceived out of love, not some clinical advance."

Quinn turned around in her arms and Santana noticed the tears gathering in her eyes. "What are you saying? And give it to me clearly so I don't drive myself crazy anymore."

"I'm saying, Quinn Fabray, that I want us to have a baby together and that I want you to make love to me to make it happen."

_A/N 2: Can I just tell you I spent half the chapter wanting to hug Quinn? Some of it was so painful to write. I really hope you enjoy it. Next one up tomorrow!_


	4. Moving Forward

_A/N: You guys are amazing! This story is getting so much love I just can't believe it, so thank you!_

_For those of you hating on Santana and wanting to kick her ass, there is a reason why she is acting this way and you'll find out what it is in this chapter. She is a complex character often driven by what she feels. I hope after this chapter you'll understand her actions a bit better._

_A lot of you have been asking for a sex scene. Ya bunch of pervs! But who am I to deny you? It might not be exactly what you're expecting, but I think you'll like it! Let me know what you think of this one._

_**SANTANA'S BABY**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_: _**MOVING FORWARD**_

"You _do_?" she barely breathed out.

Santana nodded and hugged her even closer, burrowing her face on Quinn's neck and kissing the warm skin there lightly.

"Yes, I do. I want to have your baby."

"Oh my God," Quinn whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks again. "We're going to have a baby!"

They held each other for endless minutes, each lost in their thoughts until Quinn eased back out of their embrace and led them back to the sofa.

"Do you want to maybe figure out how we're going to go about this?" she asked nervously.

Santana nodded, knowing they might as well get it over with.

"I've been doing some reading on it and there are times of the month when it would be more ideal than others. So during that time, we would have to do it often and maybe we will get it right in a couple of tries."

"How long before you know if we have succeeded or not?"

"A couple of weeks at least. Some of the home tests in the market today are quite remarkable. There is also the medical exam, which I'm sure is still the surest of all the tests. Even if I do a home test and it's positive, I still have to go see my doctor and get the other test done."

"Makes sense. How often do you want to try, then?" Quinn asked, an adorable hue to her cheeks.

"I guess when the time is right we might want to try daily," Santana answered while looking down at her hands. She was too embarrassed to look at her while talking about it.

"There is no need to be shy about it, San. Making love is a natural act between two people."

Santana decided to air out another of her fears.

"Quinn, how do you even know if it will work out between us? We might not want each other like that. We might be turned off by each other. Any number of things could go wrong. When people sleep together, it's because there's sexual attraction between them. We don't have that," she pointed out.

"Says who? I think we can be compatible."

"I don't mean to keep sounding like the voice of doom here, but how do you figure that?"

Quinn looked at her and wondered why she was being so pessimistic and stubborn about the entire situation. Not really knowing what else to say to make Santana believe her, she decided to opt for the physical approach. Before Santana could react or say anything else, she cupped her chin in her hand and lowered her head.

At the first touch of Quinn's lips on hers, Santana stiffened slightly. Quinn, not one to give up easily on anything, didn't stop.

She kept brushing her lips against Santana's softly, tenderly, giving her time to get used to the idea as her thumb brushed lightly against her tan cheek. She was rewarded a few seconds later when she felt the tension leaving Santana's body little by little. The Latina rested her hands on Quinn's thighs and leaned more into her, a slight sound of pleasure leaving her lips.

Quinn cupped the back of her neck and brought their bodies closer as Santana's hands slowly moved up her sides until they were resting on her shoulders. She tilted her head to the side and sucked the blonde's bottom lip between her own, flicking it with the tip of her tongue. Satisfaction coursed through her when she felt Quinn's light shudder in response so she did it to her top lip to see what kind of response that would earn her.

Santana couldn't believe what was happening. They were kissing and she was _really_ enjoying it! It had never occurred to her that it could happen, let alone that it would feel so _fantastic_. Quinn was doing a marvelous job of not rushing into the kiss and it only made her want it more. The way she was easing her into the kiss was nothing short of wonderful. And, God, her lips were so soft and addicting! She couldn't remember when she had enjoyed a kiss more.

But she wanted more. She wanted to taste the blonde.

She parted her lips when she felt the blonde's tongue running softly over the bottom one and Quinn groaned a little when her questing tongue finally came in contact with hers and pulled their bodies even closer. When their kiss deepened, Santana was grateful they were sitting down because she didn't think her legs would have been able to hold her up.

Quinn tasted minty and warm and Santana knew she'd never get enough of her. She ran her hands up the column of her neck and tangled her fingers in soft blonde tresses, tilting her head to the side even more and deepening the kiss.

Quinn was in heaven. She'd wondered many times what kissing Santana would be like and she was finally experiencing it. It was a sure bet she would want more. Her lips were soft and inviting and it was taking all of her willpower not to ravage her mouth as she really wanted to. After all, there was no need to scare her after waiting so long to finally kiss her. But Santana wasn't making that easy since she was kissing her hungrily and making the most delicious meowing noises. Little Q was stirring restlessly but she pushed her impulses down and just enjoyed the moment.

After kissing for several heated minutes, Quinn pulled back slowly and rested her forehead against Santana's. Their breathing was ragged and they were still clinging to each other. Unable to help herself, she lowered her head and found the pulse at the base of Santana's throat, licking it and making her shiver. Santana's fingers flexed against her scalp as she tilted her head back and kept her close. Quinn's mouth was magical and she didn't want to lose contact with it just yet.

Knowing she had to stop before she lost it completely, Quinn pulled back and stared at her flushed face. Santana finally opened her eyes and stared back. Her eyes were unfocused and she smiled inwardly. She had proven her point. The Latina's response to her was more than she had dared to hope for.

"Do you still have doubts that we can be compatible?" she asked softly as she brushed a lock of Santana's hair back.

"I can certainly accept when I have been proven wrong," she admitted with a small smile as she licked her lips. She could still taste Quinn on them.

"I'm glad to hear that. Just let me know when you need a quick reminder!" she joked.

Santana laughed softly. "I'm sure you'll be more than happy to remind me."

"Want to try again? Just to make sure, of course," she quickly added when she saw the knowing smirk on her face.

"They do say practice makes perfect," Santana said coquettishly and moved closer to the blonde.

Quinn smiled winsomely before lowering her head again.

Twenty minutes later, they were still at it and only stopped to give their swollen lips a break. Their breaths were coming out in short pants and it had taken all of Quinn's willpower to keep her touches light when inside she felt like she was burning. It had been too long since she had had the chance to be with someone that way but she still didn't want to rush into anything with Santana. Especially after she'd been acting so skittish about the whole thing.

Santana had certainly pushed her resolve to its limits since she kept pulling on her hair to bring her closer, or sucking on her bottom lip and moaning softly when she retaliated in the same fashion, but she had been able to control herself for the most part.

Little Q, however, wanted out of her cage. She shifted a little to accommodate her but it was no use. Santana watched her move and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes travelled to Quinn's lap and her eyes widened slightly.

"Little Q is certainly up," Santana murmured as she ran her hand up Quinn's thigh and gave it a slight squeeze.

The blonde swallowed hard and nodded, knowing her arousal was clearly visible, even with her compression shorts on.

"I guess that should ease your doubts just in case you have any left about us being compatible. And this is what you do to me with _just_ kisses," Quinn murmured.

Santana, bold as ever, inched her hand closer to Quinn's lap. Her fingers were itching to touch her, to see how it would feel to cup the blonde in her hand. She had wondered before, only to push those thoughts away because she felt guilty even thinking about it, but now she had a chance to be with her and she just didn't know how to stop.

Quinn watched her, muscles trembling under the tan hand. She wanted to grab it and bring her closer still, but was so afraid of crossing a boundary they weren't ready for. But when Santana's hand inched just a tiny bit closer and she bit her lip, Quinn lost her battle and took her hand, pressing it against her erection and holding it there lightly.

Now it was Santana's turn to take the next step forward or retreat.

Santana gasped when she felt her hardness and her fingers closed instinctively over Little Q, making the blonde groan and close her eyes.

"_Fuck_," Quinn hissed as Santana squeezed her experimentally and then ran the tip of her nail down her length.

When Santana cupped her completely and drew her into another kiss, Quinn thought she'd lose her mind. It was too much too soon and she was bound to embarrass herself if they kept it up for much longer. But try as she might, she couldn't help but return the kiss and pull Santana into her lap.

The raven haired beauty wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and ground their hips together, both moaning softly when they came into closer contact. Quinn ran her hands up Santana's thighs and around her hips until she was groping her ass, pulling her closer still.

"Jesus, you feel good," Santana whispered against her ear before licking the outer shell, making the blonde tremble under her.

They kissed again for several intense minutes, keeping each other as close as possible until Quinn knew she was at the point of losing her mind.

She eased out of the kiss gently and rested her head back against the sofa as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"We need to slow down, babe. I can't take much more of this."

"I know. I'm sorry, Q. One minute I'm telling you I don't know if we're compatible and the next I'm basically molesting you," Santana told her remorsefully as she eased out of her lap.

Quinn chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't call that molesting me. It felt amazing, San."

"Yeah, it did."

"Do you still have any doubts about this working between us?"

Santana's blush told her all she needed to know, but she still wanted to hear her say it.

"My reaction might not be as visible as yours is, but believe me, Quinn, I'm not immune to your charms, either," she finally confessed in a soft voice.

"Thank you for that. I think we should stop and eat. My body can't take much more of your kisses without wanting to take it further and we're not ready for that just yet."

Santana nodded in response, since she was incapable of answering her in a nonchalant way. She was still shaken by the knowledge that she could affect Quinn in such a physical way. More shocking was the fact that Quinn could affect her just as much.

Quinn got up from the sofa and pulled her up. She started walking in the direction of the kitchen but didn't let go of her hand. Once there, she made sure she was seated on one of the stools and then started opening cartons and dishing out the food. Santana watched her without saying anything. Once she was seated, she tucked into the food and she followed suit.

Halfway through their meal, Santana finally spoke.

"How long, Quinn?"

"How long what, San?"

"How long has it been since you've been intimate with someone?"

Quinn blushed to the roots of her hair. "A long time," she admitted.

"What is a long time?" Santana pressed gently.

"Three years, maybe more," she finally confessed.

Santana hadn't been expecting that answer at all. She knew Quinn wasn't one to sleep around and there hadn't been many women in her life. As far as she knew, she'd never gone steady with anyone for long, either. She had always been afraid of getting hurt or someone outing her secret before she was ready. It wasn't farfetched that it had been three years, but it still bothered her a little that Quinn had to go at it alone for such a long time.

"That's a long time. How can you go that long without?" she asked curiously.

"Like you said earlier, I never know when someone wants me for me or because they are just plain curious. The few times I've been with someone, I always felt like a plaything to them and I didn't like how it made me feel after it was all said and done. I couldn't really enjoy myself because I kept thinking they were just using me out of curiosity, so I stopped."

Hearing that made her feel infinitely sad.

"Why didn't you ever come to me about this, Quinn? I would have listened and figured out a way to make you feel better."

"What was I supposed to say, babe? _Hey, San, I think I'm a circus freak the girls just wanna play with so they can brag about it?_ I didn't see the point and you'd have gone all Lima Heights on their asses anyways."

"You should have told me. How am I supposed to protect you from these idiots if I don't know?"

Quinn sighed. "At some point, San, you have to let me go. I can't be under your protection for the rest of my life."

"I've been protecting you since you were fifteen!"

"And I appreciate everything you've done."

Santana sighed this time. "I hate knowing people take advantage of you. I hate knowing you've been hurt. Quinn, has there been someone that threated you like you deserve?"

"Yeah," she edged and looked away.

That only made Santana suspicious and she knew for sure there was something important she didn't know about. "How long ago?"

Quinn became pensive. Should she share the secret no one knew about? Looking back at Santana, she decided she might as well be honest.

"Promise me you won't say anything to anyone about this conversation."

That set off warning bells inside of Santana's head but she nodded. "I promise, Q."

"When I was on my last year of college, I was with Rachel for a while."

Santana was stunned by the news. She had known Rachel had visited Quinn often for a few months towards the end of her last year, but she had thought it was because Quinn was stressing out of her mind. It had never occurred to her that it had been more. She suddenly realized that the news didn't sit well in her stomach and she pushed her half-eaten plate of food away.

"I had no idea," she finally whispered.

"Like I said, no one knows. She came to see me and I was stressing about final projects, my thesis and exams. We drank too much and one thing led to another and when we woke up, we were naked in my bed. We kept it up for a few months before deciding we were better off as friends."

"Did you _fall_ for her?"

"No. I love Rachel dearly, but I never fell in love with her. She was good to me, though. Never once made me feel bad or different."

"She better not have or I'd have to kick her ass."

"I promise. She was good to me. We just weren't right for each other, is all. But she was the last person that made me feel special. Since then, there have only been a couple of women and it didn't mean anything with either of them."

Santana nodded and tried to swallow the sudden lump in her throat. Even knowing that Rachel had been good to Quinn, she still didn't like it. She didn't like knowing she knew her intimately. She didn't like knowing they had kissed and made love. She took a few breaths and tried to calm herself down.

Everything she was feeling only pointed to one thing: she was jealous.

She'd never given the thought of being with Quinn a single chance because she didn't think past protecting her from the assholes of the world. Her sole focus had been making sure no one outed her, did her wrong or hurt her in any way. It suddenly occurred to her that in doing so she had probably closed the door on something that could have been wonderful.

No wonder her mother kept telling her to open her eyes. It all made sense now.

She needed alone time to figure out what she was feeling later. Right now, she just needed to focus on Quinn and their discussion. Quinn's honesty prompted her to share as well.

"It's been a while for me, too, so don't worry."

Quinn looked at her curiously. "How long, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Close to a year I think."

"Really? Santana, you love sex!"

"I do, Quinn, but I'm not going to sleep with just anyone and get some disease. I'd rather take care of it myself than bother with someone I barely know and barely even like."

Quinn's eyes widened at the news.

"What?"

"Nothing," she edged quickly while looking away. She didn't want to have the image of Santana pleasuring herself so clear in her mind while they talked. No matter how much Little Q seemed to like it.

"I'm sure you do the same."

"True. I confess to using that method often as well. Now that I know it's been a while for you, I'll be more careful our first few tries until you get used to it again. I don't want to hurt you in any way."

Santana nodded, having no doubt Quinn would be gentle. "It's in your nature to take care of others, Quinn. I know you're going to be good to me."

"Do you still have doubts?"

"I'm mostly scared of losing what we have." Santana ran her hands through her hair nervously before looking back at the blonde. "I guess I should tell you something that might make you understand why I've been acting the way I have."

"That would be good."

Santana took a deep breath before speaking and sought out Quinn's hand to anchor herself.

"Quinn, for as long as I can remember, I've seen myself as your protector. The first time I saw you and found out about Little Q by accident, my heart just broke for you. It never once occurred to me to use that information to hurt you or get ahead of you in school. This fierce need to protect you grew suddenly inside of me and I've never been able to let it go. All it took was seeing you cry and crumble before my eyes to know I had to be the strong one and protect you.

"I wanted to make sure no one knew about it because I knew how they would hurt you. If anyone found out, you'd be crushed and I didn't want to witness that. I did research myself before you showed me what you had gathered so I was prepared to deal with the situation.

"I always admired you and your parents for dealing with it and not wanting to fix it by surgically removing what was simply a part of you. I'm glad you've always had their support and love because not every parent would have reacted the same way. I talked to mine endlessly about it, wanting to know how I could help and support you.

"You see, Quinn, it's not that I don't find you attractive. It's not that I don't want you. I just never let myself feel more for you than what I do because I took on a role of protector above all else and I never looked past that. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy.

"When all of this happened with me wanting to have a baby and you wanting to help, it sort of scared the hell out of me because I didn't want to be the one to hurt you. I didn't want you to think I'd use you like this just to have a child. Quinn, you have to know you're one of the most important people in my life and I want you with me always. I didn't want to risk losing you if things didn't work out.

"I guess I also didn't want you to think I was like the rest of the women that come after you. You were never a toy to me or a curiosity. I've never thought of you as different or weird. You've always just been my _Quinn_."

Quinn sat there for a full minute in silence, her mind going abuzz with everything Santana was telling her. And it finally made sense. She finally got Santana's side. She finally understood why she had been so difficult about the whole thing. And the relief she felt was something she embraced fully, no longer feeling unwanted.

"So you want me?" was the first thing she thought about asking.

Santana smiled. "That's all you got from everything I just said?"

Quinn shrugged and ducked her head shyly. "It's the one thing that stuck the most. I've been afraid this whole time you didn't want me because I was different."

"Did I _ever_ make you feel different?"

"Never, San," she told her while looking into her eyes. "I've always felt safe with you."

"Then why would you think that now?"

"I just kept thinking you didn't want to sleep with me. Look, I know you love me and all that. You've always been by my side. But try as I might to be better, I'm still insecure about my condition."

Santana sighed, knowing she had to do something about that. She couldn't have Quinn doubting herself so much. She really couldn't stand to see Quinn like this.

Before she could think rationally about what she was about to do, she got up and stood in front of the blonde. Quinn watched her guardedly, unsure of that was coming. Santana walked closer to her and rested her palms on Quinn's knees, parting her legs. Without breaking eye contact, Santana started unbuttoning her jeans and lowering the zipper. She took Quinn's hand and pressed it against her belly, daring her with her eyes.

"Go on, then. You think I don't want you. Why don't you find out for yourself just what _you_ do to _me_ with _just kisses_ as you said earlier?"

Quinn swallowed hard as her fingers flexed against Santana's abs. She hadn't expected Santana to do something like this.

She should have known better, though. It _was_ Santana, after all.

Her fingers were itching to move lower and find the proof of Santana's arousal. And aroused she was if Quinn was to judge by how her nipples were straining against the fabric of her shirt. Her skin felt warm and soft against her fingertips and her control was weakening. Still, for some unknown reason, she hesitated.

"You don't have to do this, San. I believe you."

"Quinn Fabray, I thought I'd never see the day when your bravery would fail you," she mocked as she moved back.

Reflexes in place, her arm shot out and wrapped around the raven haired beauty's waist, bringing her body flush against hers. She opened her legs wider and nestled her there so she could feel her still aroused member. She cupped Santana's cheek and their eyes locked again, and this time, the battle of wills was a different one. This time neither was willing to concede defeat. The air itself felt like it was crackling with intensity.

"You should know better than to push my buttons, Miss Lopez," she practically growled.

"And you should stop talking so much. Actions speak louder than words, Miss Fabray," she growled right back.

Quinn didn't waste a second more and pressed her lips to hers in a tempestuous kiss. There was no gentleness in this kiss, but a hunger that had built throughout their evening together. Quinn devoured her mouth while her fingers moved slowly from her waist to her belly, leaving sizzling trails across her skin and making her muscles quiver.

Santana's fingers ran through her blonde hair, driving her crazy with the need to have her. She wasn't holding anything back, making her arousal grow with an intensity she'd never felt before. Wanting to have the upper hand, her fingers sneaked down her jeans and she felt lace against the palm of her hand, making her want Santana even more. 

Santana's body was pliant at her touch and she continued moving until her hand was pressing possessively against her sex. Even with her panties in the way, she could feel the warm wetness against her fingertips. Little Q stirred and her compression shorts were becoming unbearably tight and uncomfortable. She started moving her fingers softly against her and felt Santana moan into her mouth.

She broke the kiss and lowered her head to Quinn's shoulder, gasping her name. Quinn started nuzzling her neck and bit down on her pulse point. Santana couldn't help but moan again. Not wanting to give the blonde complete control, one of her hands moved down her chest and stopped when her fingers reached her straining erection.

It was Quinn's turn to moan as Santana pressed her palm against her. Her hips buckled instinctively and the Latina smiled at the reaction. A moment later her body tensed and shuddered when Quinn slipped a finger past her bikinis and finally touched her intimately.

The finger slid easily through her wet folds and Santana couldn't hold back another moan at the sensation of Quinn's finger against her sensitive skin. Encouraged by her reaction and by the hand still moving against her hardness, Quinn slipped a second finger through and caressed her swollen clit softly.

"Feel that, Quinn? _You_ are the cause of that wetness and swelling. Are you satisfied now?" Santana whispered against her ear, making her shudder as well.

"I'm not going to be satisfied until we take this to its natural conclusion," she whispered back and bit her earlobe softly.

Not wanting to lose the moment, Santana kissed her again. The kiss was so erotic that Quinn stood and pushed her against the kitchen counter, pressing her hardness into her with an urgency that Santana found absolutely exciting.

Hands started roaming freely and urgently at that point. Quinn's free hand cupped a breast and kneaded it softly, her thumb rubbing the hard nipple. Her other hand moved lower and entered Santana slowly, giving her time to adjust. Even in her aroused state of mind she remembered it had been a while for her and she didn't want to cause any discomfort. Santana rocked against her hand instinctively, bringing their hips closer. She took that as a green light and started moving softly in an out while Santana panted.

Wanting to return the favor, Santana unbuckled Quinn's belt and then undid the button of her jeans. She lowered the zipper slowly and then pushed her hand in, cupping her and making her gasp out loud at the closer contact. She knew it must be painful for the blonde inside of her confining shorts.

"More, San," Quinn pleaded. "I want to feel your hands on me."

Santana didn't hesitate as she lowered her compression shorts until she was freed. She cupped her and Quinn's knees buckled when she felt her thin fingers wrapping around her. She locked her knees while Santana continued her ministrations, stroking her up and down and spreading the pearly drop from the tip around the head.

"How far do you want to take this?" Quinn asked breathlessly while looking into her clouded eyes.

Santana looked back at her while trying to decide. She wasn't ready to go all the way yet, but she didn't want to stop either. It was quite a dilemma since she didn't think she'd be able to take care of her state of arousal on her own. It wouldn't be satisfying enough.

"Can we just finish this as we are without going all the way?" she asked somewhat shyly.

"You mean finish each other off without actual penetration?" she countered with a smirk as she swiped her thumb over Santana's distended clit.

"So crude, Miss Fabray," she managed after a gasp.

"Only stating the obvious, darling."

Santana smiled. "Then yes, that's exactly what I want."

"Not a problem, but can we at least go back to the sofa? I don't think my legs will hold me up much longer. I want you too much."

Santana nodded and after they had untangled themselves from each other's bodies, the Latina took her hand and led her away from the kitchen. When they reached the sofa, Santana lied down on it and motioned for Quinn to lie on top. The blonde wasted no time in doing so and started kissing her again. Her hands massaged her breast while she ground her hips against her.

"How do you want to do this, San?"

"Just touch me, Quinn, I won't last long. I've been too long without someone else's touch and you do it _so_ well," she said against her mouth.

"It'll be my pleasure. But better yet, I'm not just going to use my fingers."

"Then how…" her words died down as Quinn started moving down her body.

Quinn reached her waist and tugged her jeans and panties down. Santana lifted her head and watched her, arousal growing even more at the sight of Quinn between her parted legs. She winked at her and then looked down.

"Beautiful," she murmured when she saw that her suspicions that Santana was clean shaven proved to be right. She lowered her mouth and licked at her skin before probing in between her feminine folds and finding the treasure hidden there.

"Sweet Mother of God," Santana exclaimed trying to catch her breath as she leaned back against the cushions and buried her fingers in blonde hair.

Quinn continued licking her slowly, sucking at the exposed skin every now and then. Her hands finished removing her jeans all the way and she settled more comfortably between her legs. As her mouth pleasured her, she slid a finger inside and started moving it in and out in rhythm with her tongue, letting Santana's moans and gasps be her guide.

Santana exploded a few minutes later, having predicted as much earlier. Quinn didn't stop right away, but continued what she was doing until she pushed her head back and clamped her legs together. Quinn smiled as she moved up her trembling body.

She ran a finger under her wet chin and pressed it against Santana's lips.

"Taste yourself for me, San. See just how delicious you are."

Santana parted her lips and she pushed her finger in slowly, groaning as her tongue circled it and sucked on it.

"Shit, Santana, you do that so well."

"I can do it somewhere else," she offered huskily.

"You would really do that for me?" she asked, clearly astounded by her offering.

"I don't see why not. You just did for me."

"You don't have to unless you want to. I didn't do it just so you would reciprocate. I did it because I wanted to."

"The same reason I'm going to do it. Lean back for me and just enjoy it."

Quinn wasted no time doing as she asked. She leaned back against the opposite side of the sofa and Santana crawled over to her, stopping when she reached her waist. Together they tugged her jeans down and Santana winked saucily at her before taking Little Q into her hand again. Quinn closed her eyes when she felt Santana's mouth envelop her head.

Her mouth was so warm and so wet it took all of her will power not to come right then and there. Had he known Santana was such a minx, she would have acted on her feeling for her a lot sooner. For the next little while, she just watched as the Latina pleasured her, their eyes locking every now and then unless Santana did something that made Quinn close her eyes and lean back against the cushions.

Never had she felt such a connection with someone and the simple intimacy of their eyes locking and holding felt incredible. She knew then that she was ruined for anyone else.

"God, Santana, that feels amazing," she whispered as her fingers tangled in her raven colored tresses.

Santana smiled before she started humming softly and Quinn lost it then. She was unable to hold back as she came as she hadn't in a really long time. Santana held her in her mouth while her body shook and didn't let go until Quinn gently pulled her head back. She crawled over her body and dropped a quick kiss on her mouth.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" she asked.

"You have no idea," she said with a brilliant smile on her lips. "I came embarrassingly quick, though. I'm sorry about that. I promise you I have better control than that," she tried explaining as a light blush covered her cheeks.

"It's been a long time for both of us, so I don't think it's that important. We both enjoyed it and that's all I'm going to focus on, okay?"

Quinn smiled at her. "Okay."

She smiled back and laid her head on Quinn's chest. Quinn stroked her back slowly as she came down from her high. Several minutes passed by in silence until Quinn started to worry.

"Are you having regrets?" she asked, careful to keep her tone light.

"No."

"Then why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"I still can't believe we did this, is all," she confessed slowly.

"It was bound to happen eventually," she reminded her.

"I know. It's still surprising how good it was when we've never thought of each other as more than friends."

Quinn bit her tongue before she blurted out that she had thought of Santana as more than a friend for a long time. She didn't think now was the time to tell her. "That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. We love and respect each other. I don't think I would feel the same if it had been with someone I didn't know as well as you."

"I guess that makes sense. I never would have acted as I did earlier with someone I had just met, either."

"You have to believe this is going to work between us. I don't want you to focus solely on conceiving a child. I want you to enjoy it as well."

"I have no doubt you'll make it enjoyable. And I noticed how careful you were with me before. I want you to know I appreciate that."

"I'd never be able to hurt you, Santana. You mean too much to me."

They simply held each other for a while longer, the silence no longer a problem. As it got later, though, Santana moved back and looked down at the blonde.

"As much as I'm enjoying being with you like this, I think we should get dressed before something else happens."

She chuckled at her words. "Would that be so bad? I still want you, you know."

"There's always tomorrow. Maybe we can go further then."

"That sounds good."

Santana got up carefully and started fixing her clothing. Quinn did the same.

"I guess I should go. Even though we don't have to work tomorrow, I want to give you time to get used to what happened tonight."

"Thanks, Quinn. Sometimes it's scary how well you know me."

"It comes with the territory."

Santana smiled and hugged her tightly. Quinn kissed her deeply one more time before bidding her goodnight and leaving.

Santana brought her fingers to her lips and sighed. Things were quickly falling out of her control and she guessed she had to get used to it. There was no way she would regret the things that had happened between them. It had only been oral sex and she had seen stars. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of going further with Quinn.

She had to be honest with herself and admit that she was very much looking forward to that.

In the meantime, she needed to talk to someone that would understand. Picking up her phone, she dialed her mother.


	5. Getting to Know You Again

_A/N: I'm glad most of you seemed to like the last chapter. _

_**SANTANA'S BABY**_

_**CHAPTER SIX**_: _**GETTING TO KNOW YOU AGAIN**_

When Maribel picked up the phone, Santana was relieved.

"Bendición, mami."

"Dios te bendiga, mi amor. Todo bien?"

"Not really. Do you think we can Skype for a while? I need to talk to you about something that's kind of huge."

"I'll sign in right now."

"Thanks, Ma."

A couple of minutes later she was looking at her mother.

"Que pasa, Santana? You're worrying me."

Santana sighed as she looked into her mom's eyes. "I miss having you close."

"I know, baby. Your father and I miss you, too. But let's be happy technology affords us these little luxuries."

"True."

"What's the matter?"

"It's Quinn."

Maribel's eyes widened as she moved closer. "What's wrong? Do we need to fly to New York?"

"No, ma." _Well, not _yet_ anyways_, she thought.

"Someone hurt her?"

She looked down in shame. "_I_ did. I made her sad and I made her cry. I also made her doubt herself."

"_Santana Lopez! _How could you?"

She lifted her hands in surrender and lifted pleading eyes towards her mother. "I fixed it earlier, though. I _promise_. We talked it out and I apologized since I didn't mean to do it. A lot of it was misunderstanding and stubbornness on both of our parts."

"Okay, start at the beginning, mi amor and don't leave anything out."

"Ma, I want to have a baby."

It really was comical how her mom's eyes kept widening and going back to normal just to widen again with each new thing that came out of Santana's mouth.

"Could you repeat that again? I think I heard wrong."

"You heard right, ma. I want to have a baby."

"Okay. Go on."

"No questions?" Santana asked incredulously.

"You bet your sweet ass I have questions, Santana, but I want to get all of the information before I decide how I'm going to take this. Besides, you said this was about Quinn."

"Well, it's about Quinn and I, actually."

"You finally opened your eyes?" she asked happily.

Now it was Santana's turn to widen her eyes. "All of these years I've been wondering what you meant by that. I didn't get it until earlier today."

"What made you realize it?"

Santana looked down at her nails. "I got insanely jealous when I found out about something I had no clue about."

"I see. Wanna tell me about it?"

"I can't. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about it because it involves someone else you know."

"Is this about when Quinn and Rachel got together?" she asked sagely.

"How in the hell do you know that and I didn't?"

"Judy told me. Apparently she figured it out when Quinn came home for the holidays that year. Rachel was over for the weekend and I guess Judy saw enough to put two and two together. She had hopes that Quinn had finally found someone she could be happy with, even if it wasn't who we had hoped for."

"I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me, ma?"

"It wasn't mine to share, cielo."

"Who did Judy think would be best for her?" she asked knowing there was no winning with her mom.

"I thought you _opened_ your eyes, mi amor."

"_Me_?"

"Of course _you_! Who else do you think she'd want for Quinn other than the one person that always protected her and took her side?"

"What about you and papi?"

"We wanted the same."

"So you'd all be okay with us having a baby together?"

"Yes. When's the wedding?"

"_What_? What wedding?"

The conversation wasn't going the way she wanted. She rubbed at her temples tiredly. If Quinn was there, she'd give her a fabulous massage and make her feel one hundred percent better before playing with her hair until she fell asleep. Quinn just seemed to have a knack of what to do to make her feel better. The more she thought about things now that she had opened her eyes, the more she realized it had been there all along. They'd been threading a fine line between friendship and more for years. She'd just been too blinded to see otherwise.

"You were just thinking about her, weren't you?" Santana just stared at her mother, waiting for her to explain what she was on about now. "You get that look when you think about her."

"What look?"

"Like you're all smitten or something. We've all noticed it at one time or another, on both of you actually."

"Tell me you're pulling my leg."

"Sorry, mi amor."

"Oh, my God."

"So, you opened your eyes then. You're finally seeing the possibilities."

"I don't know what I'm seeing or feeling or thinking. She's thrown me for a damn loop and I don't know if I'm coming or going."

"When did all of this start?"

"A week or so ago. I was telling Rachel about wanting to have a child and she immediately thought my idea of in vitro or adoption wasn't good enough when I could just ask Quinn to help me get pregnant."

Santana went on to tell her mother what happen. The arguments, the talks, the tears. She let everything out until she felt lighter.

"Has anything happened between you two?"

She nodded. "Earlier today. That's why I called. I needed to talk to you before going crazy."

"Did you go all the way with her?" Maribel asked point blank.

"Yes and no. We did a lot more than I thought we would," she admitted. "It started with kissing and a little touching and we ended up sort of having sex."

"Sort of?"

"It wasn't intercourse, but something else."

It was in moments like this that she appreciated having such an open-minded mother who she could talk to about anything.

"And how do you feel about it?"

She looked at her mother for a little bit, trying to come up with the right words to describe how she had felt.

"Happy, scared, and a whole other bunch of emotions."

"Was it not what you expected?"

"I honestly didn't know what to expect, ma, but damn, being with her was –" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Good or bad?"

"Mami, being with Quinn was _amazing_."

Maribel smiled. "Then why are you confused like this?"

"Ma, have I really been blind all of this time? How come I didn't realize it could be like this between us? Why didn't I notice how gorgeous and sexy she is? How sweet and amazing and loving?"

"You knew all of those things all along. You just got lost along the way. Once you became her protector, you also became blinded to everything else."

"It took a lot of pushing and me hurting her to finally notice, though and I hate that."

"Hey, don't dwell on that anymore. Think about the future. Do you want a relationship with her? Because I'm telling you San, if you're not serious about this, you need to make that clear to her. I don't want either of you hurt."

"I don't know what I want! I thought I just wanted a baby, but now I'm looking at a possible relationship with my best friend, who I just happen to sleep with earlier."

"And you're running scared because you're suddenly feeling too much and you don't know what to do with those feelings?"

Santana nodded miserably.

"What scares you the most, baby?"

"More than anything? Hurting her again. I don't want to ever hurt Quinn."

"And why would you hurt her?"

"I don't know, ma. I haven't been in a relationship in so long that I don't even know if I can function in one. I'm always at work. I just don't want to go into this blindly cause it feels good right now and then realize it's not supposed to be."

"Those are all good reasons, but can I tell you how I see it?"

"Please do, mami."

"Has it ever occurred to you that you and Quinn have sort of had a long standing relationship that just lacked the kissing and making love part of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"For years the two of you have been inseparable. You're each other's date for important events. You spend all of your holidays together. You have a movie night once a week and you also have a dinner date once a week. You take care of each other when you're sick. You trust and love each other. I know for a fact that neither of you likes it when the other one goes on a date with someone else. It's been there all along, cielo."

Santana just stared at her mother for a minute in silence, going over her words carefully and finding truth in them.

"You're right, ma."

"So what is there to be scared about? Has Quinn said she wants more than to have a baby with you?"

Santana nodded. "She mentioned the possibility of more but I told her I wanted to concentrate on the baby part first and she agreed. But I know she wants more."

"And do you?"

"I think I do."

"Look, baby, at some point you have to decide what it is you want. You have to decide what will make you happy. Let me ask you this. When you think about the future, about raising your child, who do you see by your side?"

Santana closed her eyes and before she could even concentrate on her mom's question, a clear image of her and Quinn walking on the park with a little boy between them holding their hands was all she could see.

"Your smile is telling, cielo."

"Then I guess you know my answer is _Quinn_."

"Now that we have that settled, what are you going to do about it?"

0-0

Quinn arrived at home with a big smile on her face. She decided on a shower before going to bed. As she lathered her body, she couldn't help but remember Santana's hands on her and her member stirred once more.

"Down, Little Q, not until tomorrow," she promised.

Now that she'd had a taste of Santana, she was going to do everything in her power to make it work between them. She'd never be able to live with herself if she let the opportunity pass her by.

The thought of another woman touching or kissing Santana made her sick. She had been looking for a way to approach her about her growing feelings for her and this was her one chance. If she played her cards right, they would be in a committed relationship by the time the baby came.

With that thought firmly in mind, she finished her shower and went to bed.

0-0

The next morning found Quinn in the shower again. She'd woken up with the biggest hard-on of her life, courtesy of a very vivid dream that involved a certain raven-haired beauty.

_Oh, the things they had been doing to each other in that dream!_

They were unbelievable and she wanted to make them a reality at some point.

Unable to stop herself, she started moving her hand up and down, trying to ease the ache. She felt a bit guilty jerking off and thinking of Santana, but she couldn't help herself. It felt too good and it was better this way. She had plans to go and see her and it wouldn't do for Little Qto start acting up the minute she saw her.

She was finishing her shower when she heard her buzzer go off three times in quick succession. Santana had arrived at her building and that was the way she announced herself. Quinn quickly wrapped a towel around her body and went to answer the door just as she started knocking.

0-0

Santana had woken up early as usual and had decided to surprise Quinn with breakfast. The blonde had invaded her dreams all night and she had woken up needy and aroused, something she wasn't familiar with and it surprised her. Quinn was her best friend and she trusted her. She just had to remember that for the duration of this new adventure they were embarking on.

She knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. She usually let herself into the apartment with a key Quinn had given her long ago, but this morning she had been shy to do so, especially after the dreams.

A moment later, the blonde answered the door and it was all she could do not to start drooling on the spot.

Quinn stared back at her and smiled knowingly. She felt a drop of water cascade down her neck and Santana's eyes followed it hungrily until it disappeared into the towel still tied at her chest. She let the Latina's eyes roam over her body and take her fill. She'd never been a proud woman and took her looks for granted, but for the first time in her life she was glad she kept up a rigorous work-out routine that was responsible for how she looked.

Santana finally noticed she had been staring for a good minute and finally lifted her eyes to connect with Quinn's amused ones. She leaned down and pecked her cheek as she usually did, which made her snap out of it.

"Do you always answer your door so scarcely clad?" Santana asked with a little bite to her tone.

"Only when I want to impress the ladies," she joked.

"Well, don't let me stop you then," Santana hissed as she pressed a bag of still warm croissants into her chest and turned around to leave.

Quinn started at her retrieving back for two seconds before she snapped out of it and took off down the hallway after her. She grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Where are you going?" she asked, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"_Home_! It was a stupid idea to come and see you. You seem to be getting ready for _someone_ else."

"I was getting ready for _you_, woman! I was planning on taking you out to breakfast."

Santana felt herself blush for jumping to conclusions as she had. A soft _oh_ was her eloquent and intelligent response.

Quinn took her hand and led her down the hallway and back into her apartment. She closed the door quietly behind them and didn't bother saying anything. She just took her into her arms and kissed her senseless, a bag of forgotten croissants at their feet.

Santana's response was immediate. Wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist, she pressed closer to her body. She kissed her back with all of the pent up hunger she had been feeling since waking up wet and aching for the blonde's touch.

Several minutes later, Quinn broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against hers, their breathing a bit out of control.

"I don't know why you had to assume I was going to see someone else after what happened between us last night, San."

Try as she might, she wasn't able to keep the hurt out of her voice and Santana caught it. It only made her feel worse about her idiotic reaction.

"I don't know what came over me. It was a stupid reaction and I apologize for hurting your feelings. I didn't mean it," she told her as she laid her head on her shoulder and hugged her close.

"Don't do it again. You should know me better that than and I'm actually disappointed that you don't."

Her words cut her deep and she had to face facts: she had been deliriously jealous at the prospect of Quinn going out to see another woman that wasn't her.

"I do know you, Quinn."

"Then why did you do it?"

Santana broke away from their embrace and took a couple of steps back. She couldn't really have this conversation being that close to her. She looked everywhere but at the blonde. Quinn waited anxiously for her response, since a lot depended on it. She wanted to see just how honest Santana could be.

Santana ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"I was _jealous_, okay?" she finally admitted. "I acted like an idiot and I let my heart control my actions instead of my brain."

Quinn tried, _really tried_, to keep the smile from forming on her lips, but it was a lost battle and she knew it.

"Thank you."

"For what? I hate acting like a fool."

"Thank you for your honesty. While there is no reason you should feel that way, I am still surprised that you would get jealous at the thought of me being with someone other than you. However, there is nothing for you to worry about. I am committed to seeing this through and there will be no one else in my life for the duration of it, and possibly after."

Her words caught her by surprise, especially the mention of the future. It pleased her immensely that Quinn felt that way, since she did as well. Things were going slightly different than planned, but as scary as that was, they both wanted to move forward.

"Do you still want to take me to breakfast? I think the croissants I brought over are mangled beyond recognition."

"Of course I want to take you to breakfast. I was hoping we could spend the day together. I have some shopping to do and I'd like it if you'd go with me."

"Sounds good. I could get some new clothes and shoes."

She raised her eyebrows at that. "You just sounded like such a _girl_!"

She smacked her arm and laughed. "I _am_ a girl, you fool! Just because I've been immerse in work for what seems like years now doesn't mean I forgot how to shop! You just became oblivious to the fact that I'm still very much a woman."

"Believe me, San, I was _never _oblivious. I just never acted on it."

Before Santana could reply, she started walking down the hall towards her bedroom. Santana stared after her, eyes wide with surprise, and wondering what exactly she had meant. Had Quinn felt something towards her even back in school? How come she'd never noticed?

She went to the bathroom to fix her make-up and to apply a fresh coat of strawberry lip-gloss. She fixed her hair and straightened out her clothes. When she noticed what she was doing, she started laughing. It was actually kind of fun to get ready for someone else, especially when that someone could kiss like an angel!

Once she was finished, she went to the living room to wait for Quinn, knowing she was bound to take a few minutes getting ready. Even with her being different than most girls, Quinn had always liked to look good and while she couldn't wear really tight clothing due to Little Q, she still liked to dress up and it was always fun to go shopping with her.

Fifteen minutes later, she was back. Santana took the time to admire her. She was wearing dark Levi's that accentuated her fit legs and tight ass with a light green button up that lit up her eyes. On her feet were leather flats that matched her thin leather belt. Even her hair was styled perfectly so it looked like someone had spent hours messing with it. Her flowery perfume reached her nostrils and she smiled knowingly at her. It was the one she had given her for her last birthday.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she got up and went to her.

"Yes. Thank you for waiting patiently."

"It's not a problem. You look very cute, by the way."

"I'm glad you approve, Miss Lopez. I did it for you."

"Thank you!"

"And you look lovely yourself. Forgive me for being so blunt, but the way you fill those jeans and that tiny shirt should be consider illegal!"

Santana had the grace to blush at her candid words. So her jeans were a bit tight and her baby tee hugged her curves. It wasn't as if she had done it on purpose.

_Right_, said the voice that sometimes popped up inside her head when she least expected it. _And I'm Mother Theresa!_

_Oh, shut up, you._

_Alright, no need to get upset. Just pointing out the obvious._

_Completely ignoring you now._

_Have it your way, then. Just as long as we both know you dressed with Quinn in mind, I'm happy._

_Go away!_

_So rude!_

"Are you done talking to yourself now?" an amused Quinn asked.

Santana snapped out of it and laughed. "Once again, it's scary how well you know me sometimes!"

"Ready to go? All of a sudden I'm starving."

The way she was looking at her body made Santana wonder what type of hunger she was referring to, but before she could voice her thoughts, she took her hand and led her to the door.

After going to a lovely cafe and having a late breakfast, they strolled hand in hand down the street and towards the shopping district. Once there, Quinn proceeded to check a couple of the designer stores and made Santana try on a few things. Shushing her protests away, she bought her the things she liked best on her. She ended up with three pairs of jeans, a few shirts, matching shoes and belts, and a couple of bags.

Quinn got a similar amount of clothing for herself and she stopped complaining then. They reached a lingerie store and Quinn raised her eyebrows at her playfully. She pulled her inside and started going through some of the racks while she looked at the items on the tables.

There were so many pretty and sexy things Quinn's mind immediately went into overdrive imagining what it would be like to see Santana wearing some of them. She especially liked the silk and lace ones.

An older sales woman approached her and smiled in greeting. "Anything I can help you find, young lady?"

Quinn was about to say no, but then thought better of it. "I don't really know her size."

"Is she here with you?"

"See that raven-haired beauty over there? It would be for her."

"Ah, she's easily a 34-D and probably a four." She started rummaging through the table and came up with several pieces. "Do you like these? They would play well against her skin tone and hair color."

Quinn nodded while looking at the pieces she had chosen for her. "They're lovely. Are you sure about the sizes?"

"I've been doing this for a long time, dear, so you can trust me."

"In that case, I'll take all of it. Can you gift wrap them for me?"

"It'd be my pleasure. It's a very lovely thing for you to do. I wish more people were as forward in their thinking and did this more often. I can tell you really love her by the pieces you picked. They are going to look wonderful on her."

"Thank you for your help and kind words."

"Follow me, then, and we can get you out of here. Make sure to take her to a nice, romantic dinner tonight. She'll love that. Maybe after, she'll model on of these little numbers for you, eh?" she finished with a wink.

Quinn blushed and she laughed, patting her cheek in a motherly way. She rang up the items and wrapped them up for her. After thanking her profusely again, she went to look for Santana, who was by the lotions counter testing the samples.

"Hey!" she greeted her. "I thought you'd stepped out."

"I was doing a bit of shopping. Do you like any of those?"

"I can't decide between these two. Maybe you can help me pick?"

Quinn nodded. Santana raised her left wrist for her to smell and then the right. She did it again and then dropped a quick kiss on each wrist.

"I actually like them both. One is soft and sensual, something to wear at night. The other smells refreshing, like something you would wear to wake up the senses. They both fit you well."

Santana smiled at her. "I'll get both then."

She picked the lotion, body wash, and spray bottles for each scent and went over to the counter to pay. Quinn didn't even try paying for it, knowing well she wouldn't let her buy her anything else. Santana was too independent for her own good as far as she was concerned. She had more money than she knew what to do with thanks to the success of her books and she liked to spoil her close friends every now and then.

Once she had paid, they left, hand in hand again and continued their shopping spree. For Santana it was a wonderful change of pace. She was used to working even on weekends and just being out with Quinn showed her there was more to life than work. If she wanted to have a baby, she was going to have to work regular hours and be home on the weekends. She wasn't going to hire a nanny just to take care of their baby. She wanted to be as involved as possible just like her mother had been.

"What are you thinking about? You seem really lost in thought."

"I'm thinking about the future of our baby and how I'll have to work fewer hours."

"I'm going to be there to help as much as I can, I hope you know that. I can keep the baby during the day while you work. I don't want a nanny taking care of our child when my job allows me to do so."

"I don't either, Quinn and I like your idea."

"Besides, look at Rachel and Brittany for example. They are both dedicated mothers and professionals at the same time. They're doing it beautifully. I don't have a single doubt you will be the same."

"Speaking of, aren't those Brittany and Mike over there?" Santana asked pointing with their entwined hands.

"It is. Weird running into them here. They don't come to this area much."

"You know how Mike loves to wear designer clothes. He's such a girl when it comes to that," she joked.

"Don't let him hear you say that. His manhood would be crushed."

"Doubtful. He's too laid back to worry about anything we have to say."

Just then, Brittany spotted them and waved her hand enthusiastically at them. Mike noticed and started pushing Elizabeth's baby carriage towards them. Brittany and Santana kissed on the cheek.

"Hey guys. How are you?"

"Doing well, Mike. How's our little princess doing?" Santana asked as she let go of Quinn's hand to look at the baby.

While she was bent over the carriage, Brittany and Mike looked at Quinn questioningly since both had noticed they had been holding hands. Quinn just shrugged a shoulder and smiled at them.

"Have you guys had lunch yet?" Brittany asked and smiled mischievously at Mike.

"No, and now that you mention it, I could go for a salad or something light," Quinn told her and smiled back.

"There's a French bistro just down that side street over there and their food is delicious," Santana said as she straitened back up.

They all agreed to go and Brittany wasted no time grabbing on to Santana's arm and leading her away from their companions. Quinn and Mike looked at each other and the look said it all. Brittany was about to put Santana through an interrogation.

0-0

"So, San, you took today off. That's almost a miracle."

"It was time, don't you think? I don't remember the last time I had a weekend to myself and I'm really enjoying it."

"Would a certain hazel-eyed babe be part of the reason?"

"Could be, yes."

"I saw you holding hands. What gives?"

"It's nothing, Britt. You know how close Quinn and I are. Our holding hands shouldn't come as a surprise to any of our close friends."

"Ah, maybe not, but the look in her eyes is different. She doesn't look at other women the way she's always looked at you."

"Is that so?" Santana said, trying to buy time.

"I'm surprised you haven't notice. But then again, there seems to be a similar shine in your eyes as well. It suits you both."

"What are you talking about, Britt?"

"Oh, Santana, when will you finally notice you're made for each other? It's so obvious that all of us have been wondering for years when one of you will remove your head out of your asses long enough to notice."

"Brittany that's rude!" Santana exclaimed.

"But so very true. Listen to me, San. Whatever is going on between the two of you seems to be working wonderfully. I mean, you're actually enjoying the weekend as you're meant to do and the world hasn't fallen apart. I hope this is only the beginning."

"I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"When was the last time you went shopping, to dinner with friends, or even just a stroll in the park?"

Santana was surprised at the answer to that question, so she didn't voice it. Her silence was answer enough.

"Fine, Britt. I get the point. Rachel pointed out the same thing yesterday. My name is Santana Lopez and I'm a workaholic!" she finished with a laugh.

"Acceptance is the first step," Brittany told her while laughing with her.

0-0

"Think she's done grilling her yet?" Mike asked as they neared the door of the restaurant.

"They're both laughing, so I'm thinking she is."

"Jesus, my wife should have been a prosecutor as well. She's so damn good at it."

"I don't think the crooks in New York could handle it."

"Good point there, Fabray. Let's go break up their little private party. I'm starving."

"Good idea."

"Oh, by the way, I'm glad you finally found the balls to ask Santana out. It was about damn time, buddy."

Quinn was too stunned by Mike's comment to respond.


	6. Fallin' Into You

_A/N: I'm going to take a wild guess here and assume this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for. I hope I did them justice. I'd love to know what you think of it._

_**SANTANA'S BABY**_

_**CHAPTER SIX**__:__** FALLIN' INTO YOU**_

"I had fun today," Santana said while she unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Ah, but the day isn't over yet," Quinn told her. She deposited their many bags on the dining room table once inside.

"What do you mean? We've been out practically all day."

"How about dinner tonight?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"We can order in and watch a movie," she suggested instead.

Quinn wasn't ready to part with her company just yet.

Santana watched her closely, as if trying to read her. But she had to be truthful with herself and admit she didn't want her to go either. They hadn't been spending a lot of time together lately and she had really enjoyed the day with Quinn.

"I guess we can order a pizza and watch a movie. You can pick and if I don't enjoy it, I get to pick the second one."

Quinn smiled winsomely at her. "That is a deal I can't refuse," she told her.

"How convenient! By the time the first one is over, we'll both be half-asleep on the sofa!"

Quinn laughed. "Mmm hmm."

"Ass."

"But you love me just the same."

"Yeah, be thankful for that, missy."

"Oh, I am, Miss Lopez. I'm very thankful you would take pity on little ol' me and find it in your heart to love me," she said in a perfect southern belle accent while batting her lashes at her.

"Go home and shower, you dork. Pick up the pizza on your way back."

"Yes, ma'am. Anything else?"

"Some wine would be nice. Dress comfortably and bring a change of clothes in case you want to spend the night. I can't remember if you have anything left around here. It's been a while since you stayed over."

"Will do." She started walking towards the door but then stopped. "Hey, San?"

"Yeah?" she asked turning around to face her.

"That pink bag over there is for you."

Before she could say anything, the blonde left.

Santana, curious as ever, walked over to the sofa and grabbed the bag, noticing its size and weight. Walking to her room, she wondered what else Quinn had gotten her and when. She sat on the bed and looked inside the bag. Tissue paper in different shades of pink greeted her. Slowly, she took the papers out and gasped at the sea of colors inside. She emptied the bag on the bed and her eyes widened even more.

Quinn had bought her _lingerie_. Several pieces in fact. She started placing the matching pieces on top of her bed as her heartbeat accelerated. There were four matching sets of lacy bras and bikinis, two short, silk nightgowns with matching robes and three camisole and shorts pajama sets.

All were colorful, lacy, silky and so very _sexy_. Her mind went into overdrive. Was Quinn hinting at something? Was this her way of telling her she was ready to move on to the next level of intimacy? Was she supposed to wear one of the pieces that night? But what if it was just a gift?

_For fuck's sake, woman, we're not talking about a toaster here! This is lingerie. Beautiful, expensive lingerie. She didn't buy this so you could model it for anyone else but her!_

Oh, don't you start with me. Go away.

_Kind of hard to do, since I live inside your crazy head. Listen to me: this isn't a casual gift. She's letting you know she's ready for more. I'd wear some of it if I were you._

You _are_ me!

_There you go then! Wear the baby blue one. She seems to like it when you wear blue._

Where do you come up with these things?

_Wouldn't you like to know? Besides, if you wear that set, it'll be under your clothes and if she didn't want you to wear it tonight, she won't notice._

I guess that makes sense.

_Of course it does. What do you think I'm here for? And don't forget to wear the lotion you bought. She said it'd be perfect for nighttime. If we're going to have her baby, we need to get moving here!_

Oh, shut up already.

_You're so rude to me. I'm only trying to help. Like it or not, I am the voice of your conscience and I only say what you truly feel, even when you try to block me out._

Goodbye now.

_Have it your way, you ungrateful bitch!_

Santana snorted as she headed towards the bathroom. After taking a leisurely shower, it was time to get ready. Using the scrubbing sponge and shower gel she'd gotten earlier made her skin feel soft and silky. The lotion and spray were next. She put on the baby blue set, as the voice inside her head had suggested. It was a perfect fit. She didn't know how Quinn had managed that, but it impressed her.

Gray lounge pants with blue stripes and a baby blue tee completed the outfit. After gathering her hair into a messy bun, she dabbed some perfume on select pulse point and was ready. She was glad that when she had bought her new living room set, she had decided on a wide and comfortable sofa since she knew Quinn liked to lie down on it and cuddle with her while they watched TV. That was another thing that should have made her realize that what they had was more than friendship all along. She was beginning to feel dumb for having missed so much but she was ready to rectify that now.

After clearing the coffee table, she brought glasses, napkins and plates from the kitchen. A couple of lit candles and she was done.

A moment later, Quinn was knocking on the door. She opened it and took the bag from her as she entered.

After dropping a quick kiss on her lips, something she was really getting used to, Quinn walked over to the living room and smiled knowingly.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Lopez?"

"What ever gives you that idea, Miss Fabray?"

"Candles, low light setting, you looking delicious and smelling even better. It can give a girl ideas, you know!"

"A horny girl, maybe," she shot back and she laughed.

"Anyone else would be offended by that, you know."

"Rightly so, but you're not someone else. You're Quinn fucking Fabray, writer extraordinaire!"

Quinn put the pizza box down and walked over to her. She took the bag from her hand, placed it on the sofa behind her, and grabbed her by the waist. She brought her closer to her body and noticed the hike in the pulse at her throat.

"You're awfully cheeky tonight. Maybe I need to teach you a lesson or two."

Santana rested her hands on Quinn's shoulders and looked at her through hooded eyes. "Is that so? And what lesson would that be, oh, wise one?"

"A lesson on how to keep your mouth occupied doing something else, woman!"

Before she could come back with another sassy comment, Quinn captured her lips in a searing kiss. Santana, a sucker for lessons of any kind, gave her full reign.

0-0

"I told you we'd be too sleepy for another movie," Santana complained as the credits rolled on the screen.

"Sorry," Quinn murmured behind her back.

"You're not. Stop lying!"

"Okay. We can cuddle instead," she suggested, bringing her body closer to hers. "You really do smell good."

Once they had stopped kissing earlier, they had settled on the sofa to eat and watch a movie of the blonde's choosing. After the pizza and wine were gone, they had lied down on the sofa; Santana's back spooned against Quinn's front. She'd put a cushion under her head to see better while her arm was wrapped rather possessively around her waist.

"I like it when we cuddle," Santana told Quinn. "It's been a while since we've done it."

"You know I enjoy it as well."

Santana turned around and faced her.

"Not all women do."

"Well, I guess you've been going out with the wrong women, then," she told her as her fingers played with the skin at her waist.

"We haven't always cuddled, though. Sometimes you kept your distance and I wondered why."

"I was afraid of Little Q acting up if you got too close," she confessed honestly. "The times I kept my distance was because I knew I wouldn't be able to control my body."

"That's fair enough," she said as she played with the collar of Quinn's t-shirt.

They were silent for a little while, each touching the other in some small way, finding comfort in the other's presence.

"Santana, would you mind if I kissed you?" she asked a bit timidly after a few minutes of silence.

"You haven't asked before. Why start now?" she asked her with a smile.

Quinn sighed and looked down. "I guess I want to know that you _want_ me to kiss you, instead of me kissing you just because I want to or to shut you up."

Santana considered her words carefully, knowing how much it had probably cost the blonde to admit such a thing.

"Hey," she said as she lifted her chin. "I'd like it if you did," she told her.

Quinn cupped her face tenderly and lowered her lips to hers. This kiss was different from the others they had shared. The passion was still there, but the tenderness was more pronounced and Santana couldn't help but be moved by it. After several long minutes of kissing and touching each other softly, they broke apart.

"Why did you buy me lingerie, Quinn?" Santana asked, surprising her with the unexpected question.

She blinked a couple of times as if to clear her mind.

"Because I felt like it when we were at the store."

"Is that the only reason?" she insisted.

"Yes. I like to buy you pretty things."

"But lingerie?" she contended. "Isn't that a little too personal?"

"Gift are supposed to be personal, Santana. Besides, since when do we have a rule as to what we can and cannot buy each other?"

"We don't. It just surprised me it's all. Especially that you got all the right sizes."

Quinn made a mental note to send a bouquet of flowers to the lovely sales woman at the store.

"If you don't like the pieces, we can return them tomorrow."

Santana could tell she didn't like the prospect of that and was a bit hurt by her reaction to her beautiful gift.

"It would be hard to return lingerie I've already used," she told her casually, watching for her reaction the entire time.

She saw her beautiful hazel eyes start to dilate when her words sank in. She had to swallow before she could speak and Santana was glad to see the blonde lose some of her usual cool.

"Are you saying you're wearing some _now_?" she asked with some difficulty in her speech.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" she suggested silkily.

"Woman, I thought you were sleepy!"

"Not anymore, but we can still go to bed if you want."

Her eyes widened even more. "You know exactly what will happen if we go to your bedroom, Santana. Are you ready for that?"

"I was the one to suggest it, so I would think the answer to that question was already given."

Without waiting for her response, she got up from the sofa and started heading down the hall. Quinn watched her, a look of total disbelief on her face.

"Are you _serious_?"

"Come and find out if you feel so inclined."

Without waiting for her answer, she disappeared down the hallway, leaving a stunned Quinn in her wake. It took the blonde a couple of minutes to snap out of it, but once she did, she wasted no time making sure the candles and lights were out, things were put away, and the alarm was set up.

By the time she made it to her room, Santana had lit a couple of vanilla scented candles and was standing by the big window, clad only in her bra and panties. The ray of moonlight that lit her body made her a vision of beauty and Quinn let out a shaky breath. She was soft, womanly curves and devilish temptation all rolled into one. Santana had let her raven hair loose and she wanted to run her hand through it, to feel its silkiness.

She walked over and stood behind her, running a shaky finger slowly from shoulder to wrist. She felt Santana shudder at her touch.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Santana," Quinn assured her a second time. "I didn't buy you the lingerie to pressure you."

"Then why _did_ you, Quinn? And don't give me some half-assed answer like you did earlier," she pleaded with her without turning around.

"Because the moment I saw them, I could actually picture you in them, and I had to buy them," she divulged at last. "It was selfish of me, I know, but I like to buy you pretty things and then see you wearing them."

Santana finally turned around to face her and cupped her cheek.

"Was that so hard to admit?"

"I just didn't want you to think I'm a pervert, alright? I knew you'd look beautiful in them, only I was mistaken."

She frowned. "You don't like how they look on me?"

"_Shit_. That came out so wrong. What I'm trying to say is that you look so _beautiful_ in them, you take my breath away and it's taking all of my willpower not to jump you and ravish you like I want to right this moment."

Santana's eyes widened with surprise at her little outburst, while her heart beat mercilessly against her chest.

"Oh, Quinn," she exclaimed.

Santana hugged her tightly and Quinn let her scent invade her senses once again. She'd held her close throughout the movie and it had driven her crazy. Knowing that she could finally make Santana hers seemed like a bit of heaven on Earth.

She pulled back and lowered her head to capture her mouth in a kiss. As in the living room, the kiss was sweet and built slowly. As their kisses grew in intensity, so did their lust and hands started roaming freely. Santana tugged on the bottom of her t-shirt and Quinn broke their kiss long enough to take it off. Her sweatpants followed promptly.

Santana wasted no time running her hands over soft, yet firm skin. Quinn was wearing a pale pink bra and matching girl boxers with gray pinstripes on them. She was really glad Quinn wasn't wearing her compression shorts because she knew they were mostly uncomfortable for her.

She cupped her breasts lightly and felt as Quinn groaned into her mouth. Her tongue was battling with hers for control, but neither would give. The blonde finally covered her breasts with her hands and she moaned in pleasure. Breaking the kiss and taking a shuddering breath, Santana looked into her eyes finding the lust she was feeling mirrored there.

Quinn lowered her eyes to her silk and lace covered breasts. The way she filled the bra was enough to send her blood south and her member stirred to life faster than it ever had before. Trembling fingers ran over the edge of the lace softly, reverently. Santana closed her eyes at the sensation. While Quinn had touched her breasts the day before, it hadn't been like this. When they had been intimate, only their bottoms had been removed.

Goosebumps covered her body and a tingling was starting at the base of her spine. She grabbed onto Quinn's hips for support when she pinched both of her nipples softly.

"We need to move to my bed, Quinn. My legs won't support me for much longer."

Surprising the hell out of her, Quinn scooped her up and walked over to the bed, laying her in the middle of the mattress softly. She lied next to her and continued touching her softly with her fingertips. Her every touch raised goose bumps on her heated skin. Lowering her head, Quinn licked between the valley of her breasts, her hands roaming over her taut stomach and lower, to the waistband of her silk panties. There, her fingers played with the lace for a bit, before moving further south and cupping her.

The blonde took her time with her, caressing her softly and unhurriedly, kissing every bit of exposed skin she could find. Santana moaned, whispered encouraging words, guided her fingers over Quinn's sensitive skin and caressed her in similar fashion. No other woman had ever taken the time to do this to her, to pay homage to her body in such a way that she wanted to scream with desperate passion and need.

When Quinn finally took off her bra, her nipples were so hard they actually hurt. That is, until she took them into her mouth. She played with them while Santana moaned her name and held her head closer to her peaks. One of her hands moved to the waistband of her panties again and started tugging them down. Once they had been removed, they worked together on removing her boxer shorts and bra.

Once a team, always a team.

Quinn finally lied on top of her, and for the first time ever their naked bodies touched completely.

"Look at me, San," she pleaded.

Santana slowly opened her eyes and stared into hers, noticing a shade of green in them she never had before. She smiled tenderly at her and caressed her face lovingly.

"What is it, Quinn?"

"I want you to know something before we do this."

"You're not stopping now, are you?" she joked and the blonde smiled.

"Not at all."

It was her turn to smile.

"I want you to know I'm not doing this with you just so we can have a baby. At the risk of ruining what is turning out to be one of the best moments of my life, I need you to know I'm doing this because I really, _really_, want to make love to you."

"Oh, Quinn," she whispered.

"Just thought you should know, is all."

"Thank you. Now kindly shut up and make love to me."

"Oh, it will be my pleasure."

She lowered her head and kissed her again. Unlike her previous kisses, this kiss was wanton, hot, and so sexual it left her no doubt Quinn meant what she had said. She parted her legs with her knee and settled there, rubbing her straining erection against her wet core. Santana broke the kiss at that point and bit her neck, making her groan hungrily.

Santana figured Quinn would just push into her, but she was wrong. Quinn decided to torment her even more as she kissed a path down her body until she was between her legs. Once there, she proceeded to devour her with her mouth and fingers until she was shaking and screaming her name.

She crawled slowly back up her body and nestled between her legs once more. She could feel her erection against her and she spread her legs wider in invitation and lifted her hips, rubbing herself wantonly against the blonde. She couldn't understand how it was possible to want her so badly after the blonde had given her such a big orgasm, but she couldn't go another second without knowing what it was like for Quinn to fill her.

"Make me yours, Quinn. I can't wait any longer," she pleaded huskily.

"I'll go slowly. I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded and took a calming breath, willing her body to relax in order to accept hers. Quinn used her hand to guide herself and started pushing softly into Santana's body, watching her face the entire time for any sign of discomfort. It was almost inhumanly possible not to plunge into her as her body was shouting at her to do, but Santana's pleasure came before hers and she held back her primitive urges. Before she knew it, she was buried completely inside of her, a soft hiss escaping her when she felt herself surrounded tightly by her inner walls. Santana was wet and warm and so tight Quinn couldn't help but moan and will her body to hold on.

"God, you're so tight, San. Am I hurting you?" she asked worriedly when she saw the slight scrunching of her eyes and the small wince Santana wasn't able to hide in time.

"Just give me a moment to get used to you," she pleaded. "I didn't realize you'd fill me so much."

"We'll stop," she immediately said and started pulling back.

But before she could begin to pull herself out, however, Santana wrapped both legs around her waist to hold her in place and actually glared at the blonde.

"I will _kick_ your ass into next week if you dare to stop now," she threatened and Quinn chuckled a little.

"We don't want that," she said as she dropped kisses on her face, willing Santana's body to relax and accept her own.

The Latina sought her mouth and kissed her deeply. Quinn caressed her breasts while Santana's hands tangled in her hair and caressed her strong back. The blonde moved a bit and Santana didn't seem to mind, so she did it again. Noticing she was still kissing her and caressing her softly, she started trusting in and out of her slowly. Santana broke their kiss again and moaned.

"You feel so good inside of me, Quinn," she whispered in her ear. "You fill me so completely."

Her words spurred her on and she moved a little faster, all the while watching her face. What she saw made her crazy with need. Looking into her eyes was like looking into a pool of melted dark chocolate, her lips were swollen from their kisses and her body was flushed with arousal.

_Mine_, was the sudden and much unexpected thought that burst into her head.

She'd never felt so possessive of someone in her entire life before and it scared her. In that moment she knew she was hopelessly in love with Santana Lopez and there would be no turning back for her.

"Faster, Quinn," Santana encouraged a moment later and she responded in kind.

In-between pants, moans, groans and thrusting hips there were wanton kisses and sexy caresses. Love bites and marks would adorn their bodies come morning, but neither cared. Quinn moved her hand between their bodies and found her distended clit once more. Stroking it softly while still moving wildly in and out of her finally pushed Santana over the edge and she screamed her name as she came harder than she could ever remember. Wave after wave of unadulterated pleasure hit her body as Quinn pumped faster into her, finally calling out her name hoarsely and emptying her seed deep inside of her.

Quinn lowered her body onto hers while panting and trying to control both her breathing and accelerated heartbeat. Sweat covered their bodies in a fine sheen. Quinn rolled off of her, but brought her body along to lie on her side.

"That was, without a doubt, the best orgasm of my life," Santana said a few minutes later making the blonde laugh.

"I have to say it was for me as well."

"I'm glad we did this, babe. Had I known it would be this good between us, I would have done something about it sooner."

"We have each other now, love, and it's all that counts."

After kissing her one more time, Santana pulled the sheets over them and cuddled into her body. They held each other close, fingers still tracing patterns on each other's skins, while they looked at each other, communicating with their eyes and touch only.

Santana felt happy, sated and safe. She felt boneless and light, all of the stress she had been feeling gone. They exchanged tiny kisses and rubbed their noses and acted like two fools in love, but neither spoke about it.

Quinn watched as Santana's eyes began to close, even as she fought valiantly to stay awake.

"Sleep now, sweetheart."

"I wanted to stay up longer with you," she pouted.

"Tomorrow is another day."

Quinn kissed her eyelids shut, then her lips and finally pulled her body so it was resting half on top of hers. One last kiss to her forehead and she settled herself down to sleep.

They were both asleep in no time, twin smiles of satisfaction on their faces.

0-0

_A/N 2: Hope this was to your liking. I know I enjoyed writing it._


	7. A New Direction

_**SANTANA'S BABY**_

_**CHAPTER 7: A NEW DIRECTION**_

Santana stirred slowly and blinked the sleep from her eyes. She stretched and smiled when her body protested her actions. It was a delicious sort of soreness that she hadn't felt in a very long time, if ever. It reminded her of everything she had done with Quinn and just remembering made her moan softly. They had made love to each other a number of times throughout the night, in several different ways, and she had never been as satisfied. In between, they had cuddled and talked quietly about things that were important to both of them before falling asleep in each other arms.

Quinn was currently taking a shower and she was tempted to join her but she was suddenly feeling shy and she wasn't sure why.

_Not sure what you're being so shy about after everything you did last night. I mean, seriously, Santana, you impressed even me, and that's a tall order! If I was you, and I am, I'd go in there and scrub her back and some other parts of her anatomy. Jesus, but that woman has a scrumptious ass!_

Santana's eyebrows rose after hearing the voice of her conscience. Truth be told, she was still horny, even after everything they had done the night before and if Quinn was up to it she was ready for more loving. Even feeling sated after a night of making passionate love with Quinn, she just wanted her even more. It seemed impossible, but there it was. She had never given herself to another woman as completely as she had with Quinn. Maybe it was due to years of friendship and trust, but whatever had caused it, she was glad it had happened. In all honesty, she was hoping and praying that she wasn't pregnant already. She was actually hopeful it wouldn't happen for a while. It would mean putting a possible stop to this and she didn't want to.

Before she could make up her mind about joining her, Quinn came back in the room, naked as the day she was born, towel drying her hair. Since her eyes were covered by the towel, Santana took the opportunity to admire her toned body once more. As if sensing her, Quinn removed the towel from her head and held it at her side. One thing that really stood out to Santana was that Quinn felt comfortable enough with her to parade around naked, something she wouldn't have done before. She had really grown to accept herself and Santana was happy to witness it after everything they had been through because of Quinn's difference.

Their eyes locked and held for what seemed like an eternity before Quinn got a playful look in hers.

"See something you like?" she smirked.

"Actually, I see something I _want_," the Latina corrected cheekily.

"You do, eh? Why didn't you join me in the shower, then?"

"I was about to, Miss Fabray, but you came in here instead."

"I can always take another shower, Miss Lopez. I mean, it would be courteous of me to do as the lady wishes."

Santana laughed at her. "Courteous my ass. You're just horny."

"Oh, and you're completely immune to my charms, is that it? You know you want me." The cockiness in her voice was obvious.

She wasn't sure where this confident and sexy woman had sprung up from, but she was beginning to like it. A lot. A confident Quinn was like a force of nature and she was unable to fight against it. Nor did she want to.

Santana looked up at her and ran her eyes over her exquisite body, finally stopping at her semi-erect member.

"It looks like you're the one that wants _me_, Miss Fabray. Your body can't lie."

Quinn nodded in acceptance. "No, it can't. However, I'm willing to bet that if I were to run my fingers between your legs, I'd find you want me back just as much."

Santana smiled at that, since it was certainly true. She threw the sheet back and spread her legs in invitation. Hazel eyes darkened at her actions as the blonde sat on the edge of the bed. Her fingers graced Santana's thigh softly, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. She inhaled audibly when those fingers moved in-between her feminine folds and found the warm moisture gathered there.

"Just as I thought," she murmured before bringing her wet fingers to her mouth and licking them clean, all the while watching Santana's eyes as they widened.

Before the raven haired beauty could react, Quinn picked her up, threw her over her shoulder and walked back towards the bathroom.

"Put me down, you barbarian!"

"I'll show you barbarian in just a minute, love. Be thankful today is Sunday, otherwise you would be late for work."

Santana just giggled all the way to the shower.

0-0

A few weeks later, Rachel was back in Santana's office watching her carefully.

"Something's different about you."

"Whatever do you mean, Rachel?"

Rachel wasn't fooled by the casual question. The fact that Santana refused to look at her confirmed her suspicions. She decided to try another route.

"How's Quinn?"

"Fine, I suppose."

"You haven't seen her lately?"

"Not really."

There was a knock on her door before Rachel could say anything and Quinn poked her head in. When she saw Rachel there, she smiled at her and said hello. Rachel responded in kind. Then she turned towards Santana and her smile warmed up even more.

"Hey. I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I have to see my publisher later today and I can't find my lucky scarf anywhere. Do you know if I left it at your place when I left this morning?"

Santana blushed while Rachel smirked.

"I think I saw it on the sofa when I left. I forgot to grab it on my way out. I'm sorry, Q. I knew you'd want to wear it today."

"That's okay. I'll just swing by and get it on my way to his office. Don't forget we have dinner plans for six. Oh, and I made you lunch," she said as she put a lunch bag on top of Santana's desk.

Santana just nodded and Quinn left after saying goodbye to them.

"So," Rachel started with a big smile on her face. "You haven't seen her lately, hmm?"

"Fine, so I've seen her every day this week. Sue me."

"And you've also let her into your bed."

Santana looked at her, aghast.

"How the hell do you even know that?"

"I didn't. You just told me."

"Argh!"

Rachel laughed at her friend. "It's okay, Santana. I'm a bit surprised, is all."

"You're not the only one, believe me. I can hardly believe it myself."

"How did this happen?"

"We were sort of arguing and one thing led to another, and then things happened," she explained, waving her hands dismissively.

Santana was trying for a nonchalant tone, but knew she was failing miserably.

"When was this?"

"That day after we met you and Puck at the park," Santana admitted with a blush.

"The very next day? Holy shit, Santana!"

"Oh, go ahead and make me feel bad, why don't you? You were pushing for this and now you're acting all surprised. Thanks a lot, Rachel!"

"No, no. I don't mean it in a bad way at all. I'm happy this is happening. Maybe you will finally realize that you are perfect for each other. All I want is for you both to be happy."

"No offense, Rach, but I'd rather not talk about that just yet. Everything is so new I want to keep it between us for a little while."

"But something is happening, right? This is no longer for a procreation purpose only, is it?"

"Leave it to you to get right to the point."

"I've always been like that and I don't see myself changing anytime soon. Now, spill!"

Santana finally gave up. There was no fighting Rachel when she wanted to know something. Besides, whom else could she trust? It was time to talk to someone that wasn't her mother or the anxiety she was feeling would consume her.

"I don't even know where to start, Rachel. I didn't want to involve anyone, and now my best friend is helping me get pregnant. I didn't want a relationship or a commitment and I find myself sort of dating Quinn."

"Is it really all that bad? I mean, Quinn loves you. You love her just as much. She's as faithful as they come; a good provider and someone you can really count on."

"I know all of that. It's just, I don't know. It's like all of a sudden a blindfold was taken off of my eyes and I find myself picturing a life with her I never even knew was possible."

"And that scares you, right?"

"It does. We haven't told anyone about it other than our parents. I don't even know why I was surprised at how well they took it. Apparently they had been waiting for this to happen for years." Santana rubbed at her temples and leaned back against her chair. "I find myself going home at regular hours now and everyone in the office is confused. One of the partners even called me into his office to make sure I was still giving the company a hundred percent since they are used to me practically living in my office."

"As long as your work is getting done and your clients are happy, screw what people think. And as far as Maribel and Judy, I think once the baby is here they'll be ecstatic and will spoil him or her rotten. All Judy's ever wanted was someone to love Quinn just as she is. And what better person than someone who has been there all along and has always been on her daughter's corner?"

"That was _you_ at one point," Santana said pointedly, even after she had promised herself she wouldn't talk to the petite brunette about it.

It was obviously still in the back of her head and it had come out when she least expected it. They might as well hash it out before it did any damage to their close friendship.

Rachel's eyes widened slightly. "So she told you."

"She did. Apparently, I was the only one out of the loop."

"What do you mean?"

"Judy knew. My parents knew. But no one figured it was my business to know."

"Well, no offense, Santana, but it really wasn't your business. It was mine and Quinn's."

"_Everything_ that happens to Quinn is my business, hobbit."

"So we're going to fight about this _now_?" she asked incredulously. "I'm a happily married woman and totally in love with my husband and child. What happened between Quinn and I is in the past."

"You should have told me!" Santana said, voice rising.

"Why the hell should I have?" Rachel argued back.

"Because it's Quinn, damn it!"

"And what? You're her keeper now?"

"I'm not her keeper. But she means the world to me and finding out that you guys had a relationship years ago has been bothering the hell out of me since I found out."

"You're jealous," Rachel said, surprised.

"_Hell, yes, I'm jealous!_" she exploded.

"Santana, you don't have anything to be jealous about!" Rachel countered.

"I'm with her now, Rachel."

"I know that. Why are you pointing it out? You think I'm going to get in the way of that _now_? Hell, Santana, I've been the one pushing for you two to be together? You really _are_ crazy if that thought has crossed your mind!"

"I don't want to be jealous, but I can't seem to help it. I _hate_ it, Rachel. I hate that you got to touch her and kiss her. I hate that she made love to you," she finally confessed.

Rachel was so stunned at hearing the words coming out of the Latina's mouth that for once in her life she was speechless, so she just sat there and waited for Santana to get it out of her system.

"I know it's my fault. I know I should have noticed sooner. I should have been with her all of this time and now it feels like I wasted so many years with her. God knows we could have been married and had children by now. But knowing all of that just makes it worse."

She rested her elbows on her desk and lowered her head until it was resting on her palms. She couldn't even look at Rachel after her little outburst.

"Can I speak freely now?"

Santana just nodded.

"Do you know why things didn't work out with Quinn and I?" At Santana's negative shake of the head, Rachel continued. "Because I knew deep down that she was in love with someone else. Someone I couldn't compete with. Someone that had been there all along for her. Someone I started hoping back then would open her eyes and see it."

Santana lifted teary eyes and sighed. "But I didn't."

"No, you didn't. What Quinn and I had was special, San. It was something we both needed at the time. But we both knew from the very beginning it wasn't the forever kind of thing. I love that woman to pieces, but I was never in love with her. I guarded my heart because I knew I'd never have hers. Her heart was given to you since she was fifteen, even when she didn't know it at the time. So you see, Santana, she's always been _yours_ and will always be yours. Now, you can continue hating what happen or you can get over it and move on. Quinn has always wanted you and no one else would do." Rachel stared at her hard, noticing the trail of tears down her cheeks. "Man up and do something about it."

"I didn't mean to snap and I'm sorry I did." Santana took a shuddering breath, well put in her place. "You know I don't hate you, hobs."

"I know."

"I was just taking my insecurities out on you and I'm sorry."

"I know that as well. I know you both more than you realize. Which is how I know you're perfect together and this is meant to be. Don't screw it up, San. If you love her like I think you do, you'll do right by her."

"I plan on it."

"I'm happy to hear it. I did tell you this would work out."

"Does Puck know about it?"

"I told him when he proposed."

"And he was okay with it?"

Rachel shrugged. "He was surprised at first, and then he was a typical male about it. All in all, he didn't give it much importance." She took a moment to look at her friend. "Are we going to be okay?"

Santana nodded. "Like you said, it's in the past and I just needed to get it off my chest. I don't really hate that it happened either. If anything, I'm grateful you treated her right."

"Of course I did. Quinn is a very special woman and you're damn lucky to have her."

"Don't think I don't know that. I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure her happiness."

0-0

"So you told Rachel?" Quinn asked after the waiter had taken their order and walked away.

She had decided to take Santana to a fancy restaurant. The blonde didn't want her to feel like all she wanted was to do was jump in bed the moment they walked into either of their apartments. So far, it had been great, but she didn't want their relationship to be only about sex. As good as it was, and God knew it was amazing, she wanted to give her a real courtship. It sounded old-fashioned, but she was set on the idea. Santana deserved nothing but the best.

"I did. I had no choice since she caught me red handed."

"What do you mean?"

Santana went on to explain what had happened that afternoon. Quinn listened and laughed. Santana couldn't help but follow her lead. Since things had taken a turn for the best in their relationship, Santana found herself in a good mood most of the time and she was smiling a lot more than was normal for her.

"Leave it to me to go and ruin it!"

"Nah, I could tell she already knew. You know nothing escapes her notice."

"That is true." Santana became quiet and Quinn frowned. "What's the matter?"

Her sigh was deep and she looked down at her food before looking back at the blonde. "I sort of snapped at her when we were talking about it."

"Why?"

"Because ever since I found out about you two, it's been bothering me," she told her quietly. "I was so jealous when you told me and I've been holding that in and I just lost it today."

"Sweetheart, that happened six years ago. Rachel and I are still very close, but we're just friends."

"I know that, Q. I know there are no romantic feelings involved. I just couldn't help it."

"How did she take it?"

"Oh, in typical Rachel fashion. She snapped right back and told me off. I deserved it and I did apologize."

"Are you guys going to be okay or is this going to ruin your friendship?"

"We're okay. We even went to lunch together. I guess I just needed to get it out of my system but I'm okay now."

"If I had known it would cause such a problem, I would have kept it to myself like I had until now."

Santana shook her head and covered her hand. "Quinn, no. I don't want secrets between us. Especially not now that our relationship has changed. I know we're not always going to agree on things, and there are times we're going to argue, but I don't want us keeping secrets from each other."

"Alright. Just as long as you know that the only woman in my life right now is you."

"I know, babe. You're the only one in my life as well."

After that was out of the way, they talked about their week and had a great time throughout dinner. Quinn then suggested a stroll through the city before going home and Santana gladly accepted. It was Friday after all and she didn't have to get up early the next morning since she had decided going to the office on the weekend unless necessary was highly overrated.

Quinn held her hand as they strolled down the sidewalk and she felt safe. They drew their share of stares, since they made a striking couple. Santana felt her ego swell, something she wasn't accustomed to anymore.

"So, what do you think about us so far, San?" Quinn asked carefully. "I know it's only been a few weeks, but I'd like to know."

"I have to admit it's been better than I thought it would be. Nothing is different in my life. I figured a relationship would conflict with my schedule, but so far, it hasn't. I guess it took this to make me realize that I can make time for both things."

"I'm glad to hear that. All work and no play makes for a lonely existence."

"I'm beginning to realize that, Quinn, and I want to thank you for showing me I can do both."

"It's been my pleasure. In more ways than I can count."

Santana stopped walking as they reached the ice rink at Rockefeller Center and leaned against the railing while looking down at the people walking around in the lower area. Quinn stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Leaning back against her chest, Santana rested her hands on top of hers.

"Quinn, do you think we should wait a little while before getting pregnant?"

Quinn frowned at her words. "Why? Have you changed your mind?"

"Not at all! I just wondered if you wanted to give our growing relationship more time before we became parents."

"It's really up to you, love. I'm happy either way. Besides, as much as we've been making love, you could be carrying our child already."

Santana smiled at her words, since they were nothing but the truth. They had made love almost every night for the past month and a half. Santana could not think of a single time in her life when she had felt so loved and taken care of. And hearing Quinn talk about _their_ child just warmed her heart.

"You're right about that. I guess I wanted to know if you still felt the same."

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, San. I don't want to scare you or put pressure on you, but I can see myself doing this with you for the rest of my life. These past few weeks have been wonderful."

Santana turned around in her arms and looked up at her. "Really, Quinn?"

"Yes. I've never felt so happy or fulfilled in my entire life. I've slept soundly every night since we've been together. I have more energy and there's always a smile on my face when I think of you. All in all, this is what I always wanted and I'm sharing it with the most wonderful woman on this planet."

Santana's eyes filled with tears at her words. "Oh, Quinn, when did you become such a romantic?"

"The minute I looked into your eyes and saw my future there," she explained as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

Santana cupped her face and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss her. She kissed her for being such a wonderful woman. She kissed her for making her feel so loved and protected. She kissed her because her words had touched her heart deeply. And finally, she kissed her because she realized she had been falling helplessly, hopelessly and thoroughly head over heels in love with the blonde since she was fifteen and she was only now realizing it.

When the kiss ended, Quinn leaned her forehead against hers and smiled. "I think I'm in love with you, San."

Santana chuckled. "You _think_?"

Quinn sighed and shook her head. "I _know_ I am. I just didn't want to scare you. Deep down I always knew you were the one but I was too chicken to do something about it. I didn't want to lose you either by saying something. Sometimes I still have to pinch myself to remember this is not a dream but a reality. One I never thought I'd have."

"You were never going to lose me. You've always held a special place in my heart, Quinn. My previous girlfriends have all been jealous of you for that same reason. I guess I didn't realize I was comparing everything they did to how _you_ did things and they always came up short. They also resented our closeness and the fact that I went to you when I needed someone. No one can take your place in my life."

"It's always been the same for me. From the moment you found out about me and kept treating me the same way, I knew I could trust you with my life. When you hugged me in the shower that day while I cried, I felt safe and like I could go on living my life like I was a normal person."

"Quinn, just because you have an extra appendage on your body doesn't mean there is something wrong with you. It never made a difference to me."

"I know and I think that is when I started falling in love with you."

"All of this time, Quinn?" she asked surprised and Quinn just nodded. "Oh, darling," Santana whispered before kissing her again.

When the kiss ended, Quinn hugged her close to her body and kissed her temple. "I guess our friends saw what I tried so hard to repress. That's why Rachel was so adamant that day in your office. She knew better than most."

"Yeah, she told me that today. She's always been very perceptive and also protective of you. Well, you both know already how jealous I was when you told me you'd been with her."

"I didn't think it would bother you, which is why I told you."

"I didn't think it would bother me, either, because I knew of the other women in your life and while I didn't really like it never bothered me like this. But Rachel isn't just another woman. She's one of your best friends as well and highly protective of you."

"I'm sorry you felt that way. I just didn't want to keep that from you."

"I know, babe, and I'm glad you told me. I know I have nothing to worry about because she's happy with Puck and I know you love me," Santana reassured her as she snuggled closer still, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist.

"She knew all along whom it was that I really loved, and so have the other women I have dated. You've always been first. I've dropped more than one date to run to your side because you called and needed me."

"Oh, Quinn, I didn't know that. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. You're my number one girl and everyone knows that."

"Do you really think we're destined to be together?"

"I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about my feelings, San. I guess I should also confess that's why I was so set on the idea of us having a child together. I would have gone crazy if it had been anyone else. I also figured I could win your love little by little during that time."

Santana didn't know how to respond to that. Quinn had never been one to talk so openly about her feeling and it surprised her greatly. More surprising still was the fact that she was elated at her words, and not scared.

"Quinn, if you keep talking like that, I'm going to start crying again. You know you can't handle it when I cry."

"Would it be so bad?" the blonde asked quietly as she caressed her face softly.

Santana leaned instinctively into her touch. "What would be bad?"

"If you fell in love with me?" she asked earnestly. "I'd be so good to you and our baby, Santana."

"I'm more than half way there, love," she told her to calm her down. The last thing she wanted was for Quinn to think she wasn't as invested in their growing relationship as she was.

"You are?" she asked, immense joy showing in her expressive hazel eyes.

"How could I _not_ be? You've been nothing but wonderful to me. You have awakened my heart after a very long hibernation. No one has ever made love to me as sweetly and passionately as you have. No one understands me like you do. No one knows my fears and weaknesses like you. I know I can be difficult and bitchy at times, but you can see right past that. You've never left my side and you've always come to my rescue when I've called. There isn't another person in my life that can claim that right but you. So, yes, Quinn, you're not the only one falling in love."

This time Quinn initiated the kiss. Her heart was so full of joy and happiness that she wanted to shout it from the rooftops. The thing she wanted the most, Santana's love, was finally hers.

When the kiss ended, both were panting hard.

"I think we should go home," Santana suggested against her lips.

"Yours or mine?"

"Whichever is closer works for me."

Quinn just nodded, kissed her soft lips one more time and then took her hand and led her to her place, which was a few blocks closer. Nothing was said on the way there but their steps were hurried. A quick greeting was thrown to her doorman as they walked passed his desk and on the way to the elevators. Once they arrived at her door, Quinn let Santana in first before closing it back up, locking it and setting up her alarm. As soon as they were in her room, the blonde set out to light candles, set her iPod to a romantic playlist and turned off the light. Santana smiled at her as she started lowering the zipper of her black cocktail dress.

Quinn watched in fascination as she started undoing the buttons of her dress shirt. Her hands stilled when she saw Santana lowering the dress and saw the lingerie she had on. The matching black bra and thong set gave her an almost instant erection, not to mention the sheer black garter belt. Her tan skin seemed to glow against the darker color of her intimate pieces.

"Like what you see, lover?"

"Not only do I like, but I am going to enjoy taking it off you inch by slow inch," she answered as she finally took off her shirt.

Quinn unbuckled her belt and undid the button of her pants. Santana lied on the middle of the bed, still wearing her black stilettos and watched with interest as Quinn kept undressing. She ran a finger around her belly the entire time.

Quinn's eyes followed the movement of her finger while she lowered the zipper. She shrugged out of her pants and kicked off her heels. Santana took the time to admire her toned body and her mouth literally watered.

Quinn finally straitened back up and Santana licked her lips unconsciously when she saw the evidence of her arousal pressing against black boyshorts. She smiled knowingly at the blonde. Since Santana had mentioned she had a weakness for those and didn't want Quinn wearing her compression shorts all of the time, the blonde had made sure to buy lots of them and she had loved pealing them off of her body every time.

She had explained to Quinn that just about everyone knew of Little Q once her book had hit the shelves and those that didn't read it had seen the interviews on TV. She didn't want her to suffer just to hide a part of herself that everyone knew was there. So she had suggested wearing more girly underwear that would accommodate her and wouldn't be as constricting. Quinn was still very fond of dresses, so she had told her to wear the compression shorts with those, but when she was wearing jeans or pants, she wanted Quinn to be freer. Besides, she liked seeing the slight bulge when she wore tight jeans and feeling it against her own body when they were close. She was very much addicted to Little Q now and she didn't mind Quinn knowing so.

"Those look unbearably tight, love. Want some help with them?"

"If they are tight, it's because of _you_," she replied as she crawled over to her on the bed. "You drive me crazy with those heels, you know that, don't you, minx?"

She laughed and pulled the blonde on top of her. "Why do you think I do it?"

She settled between her legs and pressed her hardness against her, eliciting a moan from both. "I know I wanted to go slow, but could we do that for the second round? I want you so much it hurts."

"That's the best idea you've had all day!"

Quinn wasted no time removing her boyshorts and Santana's thong. Their bras were next. While Quinn suckled on her hard nipples, Santana urged her on by locking her legs around her waist. The blonde slid into her slowly, savoring her warm and wet tightness.

"Jesus _fuck_! It just gets better every time we do it. I love how you feel around me," she gasped as she buried herself completely inside of Santana.

"And I love how you fill me completely. Don't make me wait, Quinn. Make love to me," Santana begged as she lifted her hips to take her even deeper.

She responded with quickening strokes, all the while playing with her nipples. Quinn suddenly turned them around so Santana was riding her instead and she lost her precious control then. The Latina started moving up and down, grinding herself against Quinn while they both panted and moaned their pleasure. She toyed with Quinn's hardened nipples and kissed her constantly, unable to get enough of her. It built until she couldn't take it anymore when Quinn's fingers started stroking her clit and she cried out her name as powerful tremors shook her entire body. Quinn, feeling her muscles tightening all around her, let out a guttural groan as she pushed herself as deep as she could into her softness before spilling her seed deep inside of her womb.

Santana lay on top of her, both panting and holding on to each other.

"I love you, San," Quinn whispered against her mouth.

"I love you, too, baby."

0-0

Little did they know, as they were coming down from their high and cuddling into each other, that their frantic lovemaking had just procreated their firstborn.


	8. Happy News

_A/N: This story was originally 9 chapters long plus an epilogue. It was meant to be short and sweet, without going into a lot of detail. With the re-write, it has grown into so much more and I've enjoyed sharing it with all of you and reading your responses to each and every chapter. I never expected so many reviews or attention. I will expand a little more on the last couple of chapters, but we're almost at the end. Hope you will stay with me until then._

_**SANTANA'S BABY**_

_**CHAPTER 8: HAPPY NEWS**_

As the weeks went by, it was clear that they were together.

Santana was hardly going in on weekends and she was leaving the office by six every evening. Her clients were still happy with her work and she kept winning cases for the firm so the partners had left her well enough alone. When she got home, Quinn had dinner ready at either of their places. She cooked for them on weekends. Sometimes they went out to eat. They would stay at either apartment since they had made sure to have enough clothing and personal items at each and just called each other during the day to see where they would spend the evening and night.

Quinn still couldn't believe that they were spending every night together. It was unspoken at first, how they just sort of stayed, but the one night they spent apart they didn't sleep well and were both cranky and snappish the next day. When they had talked that night and confessed they didn't sleep well, they had decided to just spend their nights together.

Just about every room and piece of furniture in their apartments had been christened by now. They just couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other. Now that they knew what it was like to be together, there was no appeasing their hunger for each other. Santana had found out that Quinn was an attentive and giving lover, always making sure Santana's every need was met. She would make sweet, tender love to her one moment and other times she'd fuck her so hard it was all she could do not to pass out when her orgasm hit. She had taken the time to learn all of Quinn's weak spots and pleasure points as well. She had worshiped her body until Quinn had asked for mercy. All in all, Santana had never known such bliss and Quinn couldn't be happier with the way things had turned out.

Quinn found herself writing all day, the ideas for her new book flowing so easily it surprised even her editor. She'd never had any trouble writing before, but it seemed like now she had a new energy about her that just made the process even more enjoyable.

She was used to turning off the volume of her cellphone so when she was in a good rhythm, nothing would interrupt it.

That day was one of those days in which she didn't want interruptions and she had texted Santana to let her know she'd be writing for a while and had turned the volume off. She was off in her little world when she heard the knocking on her door, but decided to ignore it, thinking it was a sales person. She wasn't expecting anyone.

The knocking, however, increased in volume and seemed almost desperate.

She looked up from her laptop screen with a small frown and decided to go check. When she opened the door, an unusually pale Rachel stood there. Her heart sank when she saw the worry clouding her eyes. She immediately pulled her into the apartment before grabbing her by the shoulders.

"What's wrong? Is it Santana?"

"Yes. She's been taken to Mount Sinai."

"_What_? Why?"

"She fainted while we were in the middle of a meeting we were having with the producers of my new show. One minute she was arguing her point, and then she fell. Since no one knew what was wrong, we immediately took her by ambulance to the hospital. Once I made sure she was settled in and that Blaine was called, I rushed here to get you."

"Why didn't you call me, Rachel? I could have been there by now, dammit!" she told her as she rushed around the apartment getting her keys, wallet and cellphone.

"I _did_ call you! Plenty of times but all I kept getting was your voicemail!"

Quinn checked her phone with a swipe of her finger and cursed when she saw seven missed calls. Because her phone was on the table with the screen down, she hadn't noticed it lighting up when Rachel had called.

"_Fuck_! It's my own damn fault. I'm sorry, Rach."

"It's okay. Let's just go. I have a taxi waiting downstairs."

"Thanks, Rach."

Then entire way to the hospital, which was made quickly by some miracle, Quinn questioned Rachel about the incident. She kept shaking her leg up and down nervously and biting her nails until Rachel reached across and took her hand and laced their fingers together on Quinn's thigh.

"She's going to be just fine. She was already responding in the ambulance and when I left the hospital, Britt and Mike were rushing in, so she's not alone."

Once at the hospital, no one tried to stop them as they rushed into the ER.

Since Quinn had told Santana how she felt two months prior, they had been going out more and speculation was running high as to what was going on with them. They were both known public figures because of their respective careers and while it wasn't unusual to see them together, or even holding hands, there was something different about them now and the press was going crazy trying to figure out what it was. Quinn had refused all interviews and ignored the press. Santana only spoke when it was related to one of her cases. All of their friends had kept tight-lipped about it as well which drove the press even crazier.

After one incident where Santana's displeasure at being bothered was made clear with the threat of a lawsuit to a few of the paps, no one dared approach them or interrupt a meal. Quinn had been impressed and more than a little turned on. She'd shown her just how much when they had arrived back at her place.

With everything going so well for them, it was hard for the blonde to digest this new development. Santana had complained in the past week of headaches and an upset stomach. Because she was working on a big case and was stressing a bit over it, they had chalked it up to that. However, she had made her promise to see a doctor if she felt worse. She hadn't realized it was so bad and now guilt was eating her alive.

If anything happened to Santana, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

0-0

They were asked to wait outside her door while some tests were being run. She paced up and down while Rachel sat there and watched her. Puck showed up a few minutes later and he hugged her and then went to hug his wife. She was trembling and worried almost as much as Quinn. He then asked to be filled in.

An hour later, Blaine came out. Quinn got up from the chair as he walked over to them. Puck put a hand on her shoulder and Rachel put her arm around her waist. The curly-haired man noticed this with a smile, but didn't comment on it. It was interesting to see _the_ Quinn Fabray shake like a leaf when it came to Santana. She just couldn't deal with anything happening to her, that much was clear.

"Just tell me she's okay, Blaine."

"Santana is fine and she wants to see you. You're the first person she asked to speak to when she came to. Go on in and I'll be back in just a minute to talk to her about the test results."

She sighed in relief and Puck patted her shoulder.

"Go on, babe, go check on your girl. We'll go in in a little while as well."

"Right. Thanks, Blaine!"

Wasting no more time, she walked over to the door and knocked on it softy before walking in. Santana was lying on the bed, eyes closed, looking pale and a little under the weather. There was an IV line running into her arm and the light was set low. Santana seemed to be resting comfortably and that eased her mind. For the first time since Rachel had come to get her, she could actually breathe regularly.

She pulled a chair next to the bed and held her hand. Her thumb caressed her soft skin and her eyes fluttered open at the sensation.

"Quinn."

Her voice was raspy and tired, but it was the sweetest sound in the world to Quinn.

"I'm right here, love. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but better than before. What happened?"

"Rachel said you were in the middle of one of your arguments and then fainted. Don't you remember?"

"Not really. I just remember feeling light headed and then waking up here."

"Blaine said he would be back soon to tell us what's wrong. Puck and Rachel are outside as well as Britt and Mike."

"I'd like to see them. I bet Rachel is upset since she saw how it happened."

"She's been doing better since Puck came over. They will be in to see you once Blaine speaks to us."

Just then, he opened the door and walked in, holding some papers and a chart in his hands. Quinn stood up and watched him warily.

"Santana, there're some things we need to discuss. I don't know if you want Quinn in here for that or not, since it's personal."

Quinn stiffened, but Santana squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Whatever you have to say, I want Quinn here to hear it."

"If you're sure. We ran different blood tests since we weren't sure what was wrong. All Rachel could tell us was that you fainted."

"Blaine, please just tell me what it is," Santana hurried him along since she wasn't interested in the medical spiel just then.

"Well, Santana, you're pregnant," Blaine said without preamble.

Quinn's knees buckled and she leaned fully on the bed, eyes glassy and wide. Santana's smile was simply radiant and full of happiness.

"Oh, Sweet Mother of God, Quinn, we're going to be parents!" she exclaimed happily and the blonde finally snapped out of it.

She turned watery eyes towards Santana, leaned down to cup her face, and kissed her. Blaine watched, surprise evident in his face. It hadn't even occurred to him that the baby was actually Quinn's, even if they were going out. How wrong he had been! It was all so obvious now. Quinn's earlier desperation should have been clue enough.

A moment later, Quinn was laughing and hugging Santana tightly to her and Blaine smiled at seeing their happiness. It was clear that this baby was wanted and would be loved immensely. Knowing first-hand how difficult it had been for Quinn when news of her condition broke out, he was more than happy that they could share this now.

Quinn finally lifted herself from her lover and smiled winsomely at Blaine. "How far along are we?"

Blaine smiled at her words. Quinn was obviously going to be one of those partners that didn't leave their women's side during the pregnancy. Santana was one lucky girl, but she deserved every bit of happiness that would come her way.

"About two months. So in about seven months, give or take, you'll be welcoming your first child into the world. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Blaine. Is that the reason I fainted?"

"Yes. You had a bit of a dizzy spell, but because you were in the middle of an intense argument, it turned into more. How long have you been having these symptoms?"

"About a week. I had already promised Quinn to have myself checked over the weekend if things persisted."

"I ran all the pertinent tests already and I've prescribed several pre-natal vitamins that will keep you in shape during this time. I've also asked for some books to be brought by so you can read about the changes your body will be going through during the coming months. I figure those would come in handy."

"Thanks again, Blaine. I promise to watch over her and make sure she follows all of your recommendations."

"I'm sure you will. You have a few anxious friends waiting outside to see you. Should I send them in?"

"Tell them to give us five minutes and then they can come in," Quinn told him.

"I'll be back later on to release Santana. But I'd like to keep her here for a couple more hours to make sure she is out of the woods."

"I'll stay as long as I have to, Blaine. This time, you won't get an argument out of me." She rested her hand protectively against her stomach and smiled. "This little baby is wanted and already loved more than you know."

"Believe me, I can tell. Again, congratulations to you both. You deserve this bit of joyful news and happiness."

A moment later, Blaine was gone.

0-0

Quinn looked down at Santana, happiness shining in her hazel eyes. "We did it, sweetheart. We're going to be parents!"

"Oh, Quinn, I wish I could tell you just how happy and excited I am about this. You've given me the most precious gift ever!"

She cupped her cheek once more. "This baby is a gift for me as well and I did it out of love."

"I know you did, love." Tears finally slipped down the corners of her eyes. "I love you _so_ much, Quinn! You have made me the happiest woman on the planet and now a child is the result of our love."

"You love me?" she asked brokenly, tears swimming in her beautiful eyes once again.

"Yes, you wonderful dork! I'm in love with you."

"Are you trying to give me heart failure or something, woman? I've just learned I'm going to be a mother and then you confess your love as well. This is the best day of my life!" she finished in a shout.

Santana laughed and a second later Puck and Rachel burst through the door, followed by Mike and Brittany. They had been spurred into action by Quinn's shout. Both turned in time to see a pale looking Puck looking around the room as Rachel looked at them to make sure they were all right.

"We're fine," Quinn told them with a smirk.

"Dammit, Q! Why'd you have to shout like that? I thought someone was here after your skinny ass or something!"

"I'll have you know there is nothing skinny about her ass, Noah Puckerman. In fact -"

"That's enough, sweetheart," Quinn cut Santana off while blushing.

Rachel and Brittany laughed and Puck turned several shades of red.

"I have to agree with you on that, Santana," Rachel said while checking out Quinn's backside. "Her ass is pretty impressive."

"Ditto," Brittany agreed as she looked as well and nodded appreciatively.

"Hey! Stop looking at her ass!" Puck whined.

"Your ass is lovely as well, dear," Rachel told him while she patted his backside, always the dutiful wife.

He reddened even more, making everyone laugh.

"Don't be a hater 'cuz my woman's ass is better than yours, Puckerman. Learn to live with it."

Quinn was blushing profusely now and she moved her body so she was facing the group, trying to keep her backside out of their direct line of view. But, hey, Santana had claimed her as her own and that wasn't too shabby. She'd take the embarrassment any day if those were the consequences!

"Enough talk about asses for now. What did Blaine say?" Rachel asked as she walked over to the bed and laid the back of her hand against Santana's forehead. "At least you don't have a fever."

"We're pregnant!" Quinn told them happily.

Rachel and Brittany wasted no time hugging Santana in turn. Both had happy tears shining in their eyes. "Oh, what great news!"

"Congratulations you guys! Our babies are going to rule the world together now," Brittany exclaimed as she went around the bed to hug Quinn tightly.

"Well done, Q!" Puck said as he gave Quinn a huge hug as well. "This is perfect!"

"Thanks, Puck. We're both very happy."

After everyone had taken their turn hugging the couple and offering congratulations, they finally settled down around the room.

"How far along are you?" Rachel asked as she held Quinn's hand.

"Blaine said about two months. I'm sure we'll find out the exact date once I've gone to see the gynecologist."

"Should we tell them?" Puck asked as he moved over to Rachel's side and put his arm around her.

"Tell us what?" Santana asked curiously.

Quinn helped her sit up in bed and fluffed the pillows behind her back to make her comfortable. Santana smiled lovingly at her then they turned their attention to Puck and Rachel. Brittany and Mike were at the edge of the sofa listening as well.

"We're pregnant, too!" Rachel announced.

"With twins!" Puck added.

Santana's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh wow! That's great news!"

"How far along are you guys?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Right around three months. We just didn't want to tell you yet since we knew you were trying. We didn't want to seem like we were bragging," Rachel explained.

"We need to seriously start looking at which prep school we want all of our kids to go to," Brittany told the group. "I'm sure it being _our_ kids it won't be a problem getting on the waiting list, but we've suddenly gone from two to five in like no time!"

"Britt is right. I know we all went to public school and all, but we're all sort of famous now and I'd feel better if our kids were in a secure school and all together," Rachel added.

Santana looked over at Quinn. "They're right, love. We need to start checking on that soon. You know how hard it is to get into the good schools in this city."

"Anything you want, baby. I'll start doing some research and calling places this week."

"I have all of the information already, Quinn," Rachel informed her. "When Santana is feeling better we'll all get together at our house and I'll show you the PowerPoint presentation I made when doing the research for Matthew."

Everyone burst into laughter at that point and Rachel pouted. Puck was at her side in a second.

"It was a wonderful presentation, babe. I enjoyed it and I'm sure all of our friends will as well," he finished while glaring at everyone in the room and they all immediately calmed down and nodded.

Satisfied her point had been made, Rachel opened the calendar feature on her cell phone and started looking at dates for their get-together.

0-0

Later that night Santana lay in bed reading one of the books Blaine had given her while Quinn was in the shower. A few minutes later, she appeared and went over to the bed. Instead of lying next to her, she lifted her tank top and pressed a kiss to her belly. Santana couldn't help but smile at her actions. What she did next surprised her even more.

Quinn rested her head right below her breasts and started stroking her stomach softly.

"Hey there, little one. I'm Quinn, your mommy. Your other mami and I are so excited that in seven months' time we will be able to hold you. We're going to love you and protect you for as long as we live. And I promise you you'll never feel unwanted or like you don't belong. You are the result of our love and so very wanted. I love you so much already and I can't wait to see you." Another quick kiss to her stomach, and then she resumed stroking her skin softly, humming a sweet song.

Santana felt tears escape the corners of her eyes and mingle with the hair at her temples. She had stopped reading the moment Quinn had started speaking to their baby, and had been stroking the blonde's hair the entire time. If she'd thought she loved her before, that love had more than tripled by her sweet actions. Who would have thought that a woman who had been a prisoner of her secret for so long and hadn't felt like she belonged has grown into someone so caring and wonderful? Not that Santana had ever doubted it could happen, but she hadn't thought she'd be so open about it. It filled her heart with unbelievable joy.

Quinn finally settled next to her and she hugged her tightly. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever known, Quinn Fabray. I love you so much!"

"Enough to marry me?"

Her eyes widened in surprise yet again. "You want us to get _married_?"

"I do. I love you, Santana. I want our child to grow up in a comfortable home, surrounded by love and happiness with both parents present. I don't want to be a part-time mother."

"I didn't want you to be, love. I always want you to be here with us."

"So how about it then? Do you love me enough to marry me?"

"Is this because of the baby?"

"No. The baby was created out of our love, but that is not the reason. I want to marry you because I cannot see myself living the rest of my life without you at my side."

"Oh, Quinn, I can't see the rest of my life without you in it, either. Of course I'll marry you!"

"Yes!" she shouted while throwing her fist in the air. "This really is the best day of my life!"

Santana laughed at her obvious joy and kissed her. As their kisses grew longer and increased in intensity, Quinn pulled back, a worried expression marring her features.

"Can we make love? Will the baby be okay?"

"Of course, darling, we can make love for many more months. But as the baby grows, we'll have to be a bit careful and more inventive!"

"Nothing wrong with being adventurous!"

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd mind!"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, darling. Thanks for making all of my wishes come true!"


	9. Getting Ready For Baby

_**SANTANA'S BABY**_

_**CHAPTER 9: GETTING READY FOR BABY**_

About two months later, Quinn and Santana were cuddling on the couch, with her nestled against the blonde's chest while Quinn played with one of her curls. Santana lifted her head and looked at her.

"Quinn, since I'm starting to show, do you think we should make an official announcement? Even if I've been wearing looser clothing it's only a matter of time before I need maternity clothing and I won't be able to hide it much longer. Besides, I don't really want to hide the fact that we're having a baby."

Quinn smiled at her. "If it was up to me, I would shout it from the rooftops, I'm so happy about it. I was just waiting for you to give me the go ahead to let others know."

"I'll release a statement from both of us confirming our relationship and that we're expecting our first child. I'll mention we're getting married and that we're not giving out any more information at this time and will ask that everyone respects our privacy in this special time of our lives."

"They're not going to listen to us."

"Oh, I know, but I have to at least try."

"I'll hire bodyguards to protect you if it gets too out of hand when you're around the city. I don't want anything going wrong or for you and the baby to get hurt by trying to get away from the paps."

"I don't think that's necessary, love, but thanks for the offer. I'll be careful."

"Okay. Just know it's an option," Quinn assured her as she kissed her forehead.

Santana smiled at her and rested her head on the blonde's chest once more, cuddling closer into her. Quinn had been sort of pensive for the past couple of days and she wanted to help her snap out of it. She usually got like that when she was thinking hard about something coming up or if she was trying to solve something. So far she had figured it had to do with her parents.

By now, they had told their parents via video chat about the baby and both families received the news with joyous shouts of pure glee. Plans were immediately made for them all to come to New York to spend Thanksgiving together. Judy had even agreed to have Russell there and it would be the first time they saw each other face to face in years.

Quinn had confessed to Santana that she wished her parents would reconnect and find a way to be around each other again so they could both enjoy the baby and family gatherings without feeling out of place or awkward around each other. This was the first step in making that happen and Santana and her parents were being more than supportive.

Since Russell had made one drunken mistake and slept with another woman one time, things had changed in Quinn's family dramatically. His guilt over it had made him confess to his wife and Judy had immediately asked for a divorce. Unfortunately for Quinn, this had also affected the relationship between her and her sister. Fran had taken their father's side and couldn't understand why their mom couldn't give him a chance if he was obviously contrite and wanted to gain her trust again. Quinn, who had still lived at home, had to take her mother's side, even though she never really hated her dad. Fran hadn't spoken to her since because she was stubborn like that and Quinn gave up trying to reach her. She only knew she was okay because her daddy would tell her.

As for Judy, there had been no making her see reason. Her trust was shattered and her heart broken. They had been close and honest with each other from the moment they met in college and she just couldn't comprehend how he had been able to fall so easily for another woman's wiles. They had found out later the woman in question had only been trying to gather information about her dad for another company he competed against. Fortunately, she hadn't been able to get any information, but the damage was done.

Their only communication had been by phone when it had to do with Quinn, but once she had turned eighteen, that had changed as well. They hadn't spoken directly in over ten years.

Surprising, but maybe not to those that knew them, neither had had a relationship since. Quinn knew her father had tried to date a few women, but they always fell short. Judy had obviously ruined him for anyone else. Judy just didn't feel like investing herself in anyone else and had been happy just working and doing a little volunteer work here and there.

Santana was a little worried, regardless, and wanted to talk it out with Quinn. She knew the blonde didn't want to worry her with her own worried, but that's not how it worked in their relationship.

"How are you feeling about having Russell and Judy in the same room again?" Santana asked as she looked at Quinn again. "I mean, do you think we're being smart by doing it that way?"

"Honestly, baby? I'm hopeful."

"That they'll get back together after all of this time?"

"Yeah. I had a talk with daddy about it the other day. He still loves mom and he still regrets what happened."

"I think Judy loves him as well. It would be nice to see them back together. I guess we can always hope for the best and I promise to help you run interference if things start to go south."

"I can't believe Fran isn't coming, though. Daddy invited her and she's so damn stubborn about the whole thing. I told him not to force her. She can be here if she wants, otherwise, it's no use. I don't want her to ruin our first Thanksgiving as a couple or for you to be upset during your pregnancy."

"We'll be fine. Every one of our friends will be here. Having the babies around will keep the adults busy. We're going to have a great time, you'll see."

"That is true. Matthew and Lizzie will be the center of attention most of the day and I hope mom and daddy act like mature adults and reconcile at least their friendship. It would mean the world to me to at least have them on speaking terms again," Quinn said with a little smile as she traced Santana's belly.

"Enough time has gone by and I hope they do the right thing. And as far as Frannie, it's her damn loss. I should give her a piece of my mind for hurting you with her inability to move on and deal with things like an adult. It's not like she's the first person whose parents have divorced, for God's sake! I hate that she just cut you out of her life for what's really a stupid reason."

"Nothing I can do about it, babe. You know I've tried."

"I know, Q, but it still pisses me off. I love you and I don't like it when you hurt. It makes Snix want to hurt people."

"You're so hot when you get huffy like that!" Quinn said playfully because she didn't want to continue with the conversation and get her upset.

Santana smirked before climbing up on her lap. "I'll show you huffy when we finish talking!"

Quinn swallowed with difficulty as Little Q stirred inside of her boxers. "How about our wedding? When do you want to have it?"

"Soon as well. I'd like us to be married before the baby comes if that's okay with you, darling," Santana told her as she rolled her hips slowly against Quinn's when she felt her hardening slightly in their new position.

"Jesus, woman, I can't really have a conversation with you doing _that_!"

"I'll behave. Go on," she encouraged as Quinn cleared her throat.

"I've wanted to marry you since they day you accepted just to make sure you don't change your mind about it."

"I won't change my mind, Quinn. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life at your side. I thought you knew that."

"I do, but a little reassurance now and again never hurts!"

Santana kissed her pale cheek lovingly. "There's no way I'm letting you go. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want to keep it that way."

"Good, because I was planning on spending an eternity with you anyways!"

"Are we done talking now? I think Little Q wants to play with me and I can never deny her playtime," Santana husked against Quinn's ear.

"Talking is _so_ overrated, baby," Quinn said before pulling Santana down and kissing her.

Their kisses grew rapidly in intensity and it wasn't long before Santana was sitting back up and pushing Quinn's pink boxers down just enough to free Little Q. She lowered her mouth and gave her some loving, which had Quinn squirming under her and moaning softly before sitting up again. Quinn pushed her panties aside so she could sink herself onto Quinn slowly, both moaning at the sensation of their bodies becoming one.

Quinn kept the pace slow and steady, making sure that their lovemaking lasted for as long as possible. They still couldn't keep their hands off of each other, especially now that Santana's hormones were on a rampage. Quinn loved every moment of it.

"Being with you like this will never get old," Santana husked as she lifted Quinn's shirt and lowered her mouth to lick one of Quinn's nipples before sucking it gently into her warm mouth.

"I know," Quinn whispered as her back arched into her lover.

"Go faster, baby," Santana begged a few minutes later as she rolled her hips harder against Quinn's.

"The baby –"

"Is just fine," Santana cut her off. "I want you to go faster."

Quinn couldn't help but groan and do as she was told.

Their lovemaking grew frenzied from there, both moving in perfect rhythm against each other, kissing and encouraging each other with whispered words and demands.

Before they knew it, they were exploding against each other, Santana taking Quinn with her as soon as her inner muscles contracted almost painfully against her. She held on to Santana's waist as her hips lifted for a moment and held, her eyes locked on the Latina's as they started coming down from their high.

As they cuddled in the aftermath of their passionate storm, Quinn stroked Santana's back gently and smiled. "Why are we not living together?"

"We sort of are, love."

"Well, how about taking the 'sort of' out of it?"

Santana lifted her head from Quinn's chest and looked down at her. "You want us to move in officially into one of our places?"

"I was actually thinking of buying a house for us. We can pick it together and turn it into a home for us and our baby."

Santana's eyes immediately filled with tears. "I would love to do that, baby!"

"Yeah? 'Cause I was talking to Rachel about it and it seems she and Puck want a bigger place as well. Their apartment is not going to be enough with two babies on the way and Matthew already here. She told me there are some brownstones in the Upper West Side for sale."

"I like that area and it's not far from my office."

"I can live anywhere but it'd be nice still being close to Puck and Rach."

"Have you seen any of them?"

"No. Rachel was talking about going over this week and seeing a couple. I could go with her and look as well if you want."

"I'd like that. Take your camera and take lots of pictures. Then we'll decide together which we like the most, we'll go see them together and whichever one feels good to us we'll put an offer on."

Quinn smiled. "Thank you."

"For what, love?"

"Being so damn perfect!"

Before Santana could protest, Quinn kissed her and showed her all over again just how much she loved her.

When she was done, Santana complained about feeling boneless, which was Quinn's queue to lift her sleepy form in her arms and tuck her into bed. Santana was asleep in no time and Quinn took the time to call Rachel and make plans for their house buying outing.

Rachel, of course, was delighted with the news, even more so because they'd still be close to one another.

That following week, Santana and her had picked the two brownstones they liked the most and the Latina only worked half a day that Friday so they could go look at them. Both were bigger than they needed, but since they had discussed having more children in the future, it would work. They were finally sold on the second one when they saw that it had a spacious basement apartment that was perfect to furnish for their parents when they came to visit. It had a private entrance a few steps down from the main sidewalk and it was the perfect size for two people.

They put their offer in that same day, with the incentive of paying for it in cash if the owners worked with them on their asking price. It wasn't much of a battle from there. Rachel and Puck had fortunately picked one that was only three houses over, which put them closer than they had imagined, in turn making everyone happy.

Things had moved pretty quickly from there. Quinn had hired some contractors that were known for quality work done in little time and she had the kitchen and bathrooms remodeled to their liking and new stainless steel appliances put in. The entire place was given a fresh coat of paint and they asked Kurt to decorate the rest, including the baby room. Since they still didn't know the sex of the baby and wanted to be surprised, they had gone with a design that would fit both.

Their friends and a moving company made the move easy and everyone had helped set up both homes without the help of Santana and Rachel. They had been sent by car service to a spa to be pampered with a treatment that would take most of the day. Their significant others figured it was the way to go and were happy to do so.

Plans were then underway to finish the décor and poor Kurt was being stretched to his limit with both places. Thankfully, he had a good idea of what Rachel and Puck wanted and theirs was easy to put together. Santana and Quinn's home, however, was a totally new concept for him and it took a little longer. He asked them for a week of time and they immediately said yes knowing it was going to be amazing when he was done.

Their home turned into the perfect mix of their tastes, it was warm and inviting while also meeting their modern needs. They especially loved the office they would share and somehow Kurt had managed to blend their different tastes in that area perfectly well. It would be easy for anyone that really knew them to know which side of the office belonged to whom.

Santana, of course, cried the entire time they were touring their home, and Quinn held her hand patiently and dried her tears dutifully as she led her from room to room, leaving the baby room for last. While Quinn had helped Kurt in the rest of the house, he hadn't allowed her to peek into the baby's room so it would be a surprise for both.

"Are you ready to see our baby's room?"

"I can't wait," she sniffled as Quinn opened the door.

She led Santana inside and couldn't utter a single word as she took in the details. The room had turned out to be an absolute dream and she couldn't be happier with its simplicity and warmth.

When Santana saw the finished room, she burst into tears once more and Quinn held her and cooed sweet words into her ear to calm her down.

Newly finished hardwood covered the floor and a white, plush carpet was put right under the espresso colored sleigh crib. The wall the bed stood against was painted in vertical stripes of tan, light blue, light green and brown. A white, plush chair and matching ottoman sat next to it with a decorative pillow and throw matching the wall design and a white teddy bear adding a sweet touch. The matching dresser sat on the other side of the crib with a small white lamp and a framed picture of them together sitting on top of it. A tall bookcase stood at a corner and it already held some books, a few stuffed animals and more picture frames ready to be filled with pictured of their child. A medium-sized, white stuffed lamb with a russet colored face and ears stood proudly next to the bed as if guarding it. On the wall over the bed, Kurt had stenciled the words 'twinkle, twinkle little star'.

"It's beyond perfect, Quinn," Santana finally managed to say as she started walking around the room. "All it needs are more books and pictures of the baby when he or she is born. Kurt is amazing!"

"Yes, he is and I'll make sure I tell him thank you for both of us over and over. He's also getting a very nice gift when he marries Blaine!" Quinn said as she dried her own tears and looked around the room some more.

Santana chuckled at that as her arms went around Quinn's waist and she cuddled into her.

"I just can't believe how much things have changed in the past six months, Quinn. We got together, we're expecting our first child, we're going to get married next month and we just bought our first home. If anyone had told me this would happen earlier in the year, I would have called them crazy."

"You're still okay with all of that, right?"

"The only thing that will make me happier at this point in holding our baby for the first time, Quinn. I would not change anything that's happened."

"Good. I have something I want to give you." Quinn took a small, velvet box out of her pocket and knelt before Santana. "I know you already said yes, but I haven't given you a ring yet." She opened the box and heard Santana's gasp when she saw the antique gold engagement ring. "This belonged to my great-grandmother and it's been passed down the women in our family since then. When I told mom I was going to marry you, she took it out of her safe deposit box, had it sized and cleaned and sent it to me." She looked down at the ring and then back up at Santana, tears swimming in her clear hazel eyes. "It would be an honor if you wore it."

Santana's tears were also falling freely as she extended her hand to the blonde with a wobbly smile. "It would be _my_ honor to wear it and pass it down to our own children."

Quinn exhaled as she placed the ring on her finger, kissing her hand when she was done and then standing up and embracing her tightly.

"I love you, Santana Lopez, and I plan on spending the rest of my life showing you and our children."

"I have no doubts, darling. I assure you I feel exactly the same, my love."

0-0

_A/N: Maybe two more and then the epilogue? You guys made me feel guilty so I expanded even more than I had already. Which means that the next couple won't follow daily like I have been posting because it's stuff that wasn't written prior. It's easier to add when most of it is already there. Now I'm adding a lot more back story and details, so it's taking a little longer. Hope you enjoy this one!_


	10. Mending Bridges

_A/N: You guys have been asking for more of a back story, so the last chapter and this one gave you some of that. They're not as fun or sexy as previous chapters, but they give you a glimpse into their daily and family lives. This chapter is heavy on family interaction and you'll see why some things happened._

_Hope you enjoy it and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow! We're definitely close to the end!_

_**SANTANA'S BABY**_

_**CHAPTER 1O: MENDING BRIDGES**_

"Nervous?" Santana asked as she closed the oven back up.

They had been up since early morning getting ready for their Thanksgiving gathering. Judy was currently showering after helping them all morning and Santana's parents were getting ready as well in the basement apartment. Russell was staying in a hotel close by and would be arriving in the next couple of hours. The rest of their friends would arrive soon after him. They had wanted at least an hour with just their families before everyone came together to have dinner.

"I am. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"I don't think anything will, to be honest. They all know how much this means to us. It's our first holiday as a couple, in our new home and all of our close friends will be here."

"I hope you're right, love. I just want to have a good time and it's been that way so far. Mom and Maribel helped a lot and I'm glad your dad went to spend time with daddy so he didn't feel too left out."

"Papi said they had a really nice time. He's missed having Russell around."

"I'm sure daddy feels the same."

Santana pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly. "Why don't you go shower and I'll watch over the kitchen until someone else comes? I'll get ready then."

"Are you sure you don't want to lie down for a little while? San, you're almost seven months now."

"I'm fine. Those daily massages you give me help with the aching back and swollen feet. Go shower, Q."

She slapped the blonde's ass before winking at her. "Wear those new jeans I got you the other day. They make your ass look especially scrumptious!"

"Woman, we have family around!"

"So? I can still ogle my girl all I want."

Quinn laughed as she left the kitchen. She really just loved every single moment she spent with her soon to be wife and she thanked God every day for the opportunity they were given.

0-0

Maribel looked at Judy as she stirred the mashed potatoes. They were alone in the kitchen after kicking Santana out to go shower and rest before the rest of their guests arrived and were putting the final touches on dinner. Santana's dad was in the family room watching a game. Russell was due any minute.

"How are you holding up, Judy?"

"I'm fine."

"Aha. So the fact that Russell will be here in a few minutes isn't making you nervous at all?"

Judy stopped stirring for a moment before starting again, a little quicker this time. "It was going to happen eventually. We all knew it was only a matter of time before our girls got together and it would bring all of us together as well."

"Quinn did offer not to invite him," she reminded her gently.

"It wouldn't have been fair to her, Maribel. It's been bad enough that my girls hardly speak to each other. I scarcely speak to Fran myself. Had I realized separating from him would destroy my entire family, I would have gone about it a different way."

_That is certainly interesting,_ Maribel thought. "What would you have done differently?"

Judy shrugged helplessly. "Maybe a trial separation and couple therapy? Maybe I would have listed to his side fully instead of letting anger and hurt blind me completely. I honestly don't know, but I do regret doing this to all of us. I only thought of myself."

Maribel put her hand on Judy's shoulder and looked at her dear friend. "Do you still love him?"

Judy simply nodded as tears gathered in her eyes. "I tried to hate him for so long. He was always such a good, honest man that when things fell apart, I couldn't deal with it. I never expected it of him. We had a happy marriage."

"If it's any consolation, Carlos thinks her was drugged as well. His symptoms at the time were not just those of a drunken man. Remember he went to our house seeking him out before going to see you. Judy, I honestly don't think he went out to that business meeting with the intention to cheat on you. He took his marriage vows seriously."

Judy's eyes widened at that new piece of information so many years after the fateful incident. "I had no idea about that. Why didn't he tell me?"

"He tried. You didn't want to talk to him at the time and he felt so guilty he just gave up instead of making it worse."

"Oh my God," she whispered as a few tears escaped.

"For what it's worth, he still loves you," she told her gently. "We've always kept in touch with him, Judy, and his love for you and his girls never wavered. I think, and you don't have to listen to me if you don't want to, but I _do_ think this might be the perfect opportunity to try and mend some broken fences and maybe find a way to get along for Quinn's sake."

Before Judy could respond, the doorbell rang and they both looked that way.

"That's probably him," Maribel said. "Do you want to get the door?"

Judy was paralyzed for a moment before nodding and walking in that direction. Maribel looked towards the ceiling, closed her eyes and sent a quick prayer that things would finally start to fall into place.

0-0

Judy ran her hands down her apron and straitened her pearl necklace. She took a deep breath before rolling her neck and unlocking the deadbolt. She opened the door slowly and their eyes met and locked for the first time in years.

Russell Fabray was still handsome and he still managed to take her breath away. He looked older and more distinguished than the last time she had seen him and while his eyes didn't have the same sparkle in them, he still managed to send her heart into a tizzy.

"Judy," he whispered in a broken voice. "I…"

He didn't even know what to say to her. His brain ceased to function the moment the door was opened and there she stood, beautiful as ever. He'd never felt his regret as deeply as he did then, coming into his daughter's house for the first holiday they would spend together in years and coming face to face with the woman that still held his heart captive.

"Hi, Russ," she managed to greet him, immediately reverting to her old self around him. She hadn't called him that in years.

He closed his eyes as he felt a hand squeezing his heart so hard he thought he'd pass out. He put his hand out and leaned against the door frame trying valiantly to stay composed when all he wanted was to pull her into his arms and keep her there forever.

She moved closer to him and put her hand against his pale cheek. His color had changed so suddenly she relied on pure instincts and they were telling her to go to his aid.

"Are you okay?" His skin felt cold and clammy and she took his free hand, pulling him into the house and helping him to the sofa until he was sitting down. "Russell, talk to me. What's the matter? Do we need to call a doctor?"

"No," he managed softly. "I just need a moment."

0-0

Quinn and Santana watched their interaction from where they were standing out of view in the hall. They'd heard the doorbell and figuring it was Russell, they had come down with the intention of answering the door first, only to run into Quinn's parents interacting with each other. Seeing Russell paling so quickly had worried Santana.

"Do you want me to get papi?" she offered.

"No. He's okay."

"Babe, he looks pale and he's not moving much."

"He's fine. Let's just give them a moment."

Santana turned her eyes back to the couple sitting on the sofa as Judy fussed over a quiet Russell.

0-0

"If you don't talk to me and tell me what's wrong I'm calling Carlos in here."

He finally opened watery eyes and looked at her. "I'm okay, Judy. I just need a moment to compose myself."

"Are you ill?" she insisted as she rested the back of hand against his forehead.

"It's nothing a doctor can cure." Her eyes widened as he took her hand and held it. "My heart just hasn't been the same since we parted ways and seeing you again after such a long time dismantled me. You're more beautiful than ever and it literally took my breath away. I don't even know what to do right now, how to act, or what to say."

She was rendered speechless.

0-0

"Smooth operator, papa Fabray," Santana murmured as she heard his words. "Now I know where you get it, darling," she told Quinn. "Did you know about this?"

"I just knew they still love each other and I've praying really hard that one of them would give in this weekend. Looks like God answered my prayers."

Santana held her close as they continued to watch the scene unfolding.

0-0

"Russ," Judy whispered unable to say much else. She really wasn't expecting that or anything that was happening.

Russell still held her hand, his thumb moving softly over the back of it.

"Judy, I honestly don't know how else to tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened. I've tried so many times to move on, to just forget what we had, but I can't." He let go of her hand and stood up. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I just can't do this. I can't be in the same room with you and pretend like it's not killing me inside that we're not even _friends_. Please tell Quinn and Santana I'm sorry. I'll call them before I leave to take them to dinner."

He started walking towards the door.

0-0

"Come on, mamma," Quinn whispered as she held onto Santana's hand and tried to hold back tears. "Don't let him go again, _please_."

Santana glared at the adults in the living room and Snix threated to come out and set them straight for making her girl cry, but she sucked it up and held onto Quinn tightly, hoping Judy would stop Russell before he got to the door.

And everyone dared to call _her_ blind! _Jesus fuck! _Seriously, Russell and Judy were even worse. At least she got her ass out of her head and got her girl in the end. These two were just painful to watch.

0-0

"Russ," Judy called out as she finally stood up and went after him. "Wait, don't go."

He stopped walking but didn't turn around to face her.

"Look, this isn't the time to hash things out, but I promise we'll talk tomorrow. Let's just have a good time with the kids today and we'll figure out where we go from here tomorrow."

Her words had him turning around and he knew he looked hopeful, but he couldn't help himself. It was the most he had gotten out of her in years.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Judy. Please don't lie to me about that just to get me to stay."

"I'm not lying. I think it's time we talked about things." She moved closer to him and tentatively took his hand. "I know I was hard and unyielding and I never gave you the time to explain properly. It's high time we had a proper conversation and moved past it."

"I'd like that. We have a grandchild on the way and I don't want to miss out on that because we can't stand to be in the same room together. Quinn doesn't deserve that. She's finally happy with the girl she's always loved, they're getting married and starting a family. I _need_ to be here for her."

"I know. This is what we've all been waiting for and she deserves all of our support. We'll work on us and then we'll work on Fran. She needs to grow the hell up as well and get over herself. Her selfishness is killing Quinn even if she doesn't ever talk about it."

He smiled at her rare use of a curse word. "Leave her to me. I've already started working on it."

"Good. I've been of a mind of taking her over my knee even if she's 35."

He actually laughed at that. "I'd pay to see that."

She couldn't help but smile when he laughed. She suddenly realized she'd missed it and him more than she let herself believe.

"I'm glad you're here," she told him softly.

His blue eyes finally shone the way she remembered when she first met him and she moved closer to him out of instinct. Before she knew it, he was embracing her gently.

"I'm glad I'm here, too."

0-0

Santana held Quinn as she cried quietly into her shoulder, a wobbly smile in place.

"Let's get you cleaned up, darling, before the rest of our guests arrive. They need a little privacy right now," she whispered as she stroked her hair tenderly.

Quinn just nodded and let Santana lead her away, looking over her shoulder one more time before smiling and following the Latina towards their bedroom.

Maybe God was feeling specially giving towards her that year. She made a mental note to go to the cathedral that weekend to say thanks.

0-0

Carlos had given Russell a manly hug the moment he walked into the family room and they settled down to watch the game. Russell, who hadn't had a drop of liquor since Judy had divorced him, drank a mineral water while Carlos enjoyed a beer.

"When will Puck and Mike get here? The game they wanted us to watch starts in an hour and we should eat before it starts. I don't think the girls are going to let us eat here while we watch," Carlos commented.

"Soon I hope. Quinn will skin us alive if we mess anything in this house. Kurt did such a good job with the place, don't you think?"

"It's perfect for them. Did you see our grandbaby's room?"

He blushed a little. "Judy showed me. It's beautiful."

Carlos eyes widened and he slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Por fin!" he exclaimed happily. "Congratulations on that step, Russell. You've earned it."

"She promised we'd talk about everything tomorrow and she let me hold her. I'm so hopeful I can't stand it."

"I hope it all goes well. I know she had a talk with Maribel earlier. You two belong together if after all of these years you still love each other."

"I don't know if she loves me, but just to be a part of her life again will be enough for me."

"Don't sell yourself short. She loves you still. We all just have to have faith. Look at Quinn and San. They're finally together and it took them almost fifteen years to finally get there."

"I'm glad that finally happened. Only thing, though, which of them is walking down the aisle and which of them is waiting at the altar?"

"Oh, man, I didn't even think about that. I have no idea what's done in these situations."

"We have to talk to them about that."

Before they could continue their conversation, the doorbell rang again and soon after they heard the unmistakable voice of Puck greeting everyone.

0-0

"I know the boys want to eat and rush towards the TV to watch the game, but I wanted to take a moment to say a few things," Santana said as she stood up and smiled at everyone around the big table in their formal dining room.

"Go on, mi amor," her father encouraged. "The game can wait."

"Gracias, papi. This being Thanksgiving, I wanted to first thank you all for coming and making this holiday even more special. We're surrounded by all of our favorite people having a fabulous time and that means a lot to Quinn and me." She looked down at the blonde and smiled before continuing. "I also want to thank Quinn for never giving up on me, for making me so damn happy and for making one of my dreams a reality. Marrying her and having her child is a blessing to me so I'm extra thankful this year for that."

"Thank you, baby," Quinn told her quietly and kissed the back of her hand.

Santana smiled at her again before turning to the blonde's parents. "Russell and Judy, thank you for being here. It means the world to my girl and I appreciate you making the effort. I hope this is the first of many more family get togethers."

"It's our pleasure," Judy said while looking shyly at Russell who just smiled lovingly at her and patted her hand.

"Mami and papi, thank you for being there, for always supporting me and for being like a second set of parents to Quinn. You've always been amazing when it came to her and mami, you always tried to help me see what was right in front of my eyes, not once giving up hope that one day I would. I'm glad I finally did because I've never been happier.

"And to the rest of our friends, who are our extended family, thank you for being here and for loving us and supporting us in this new adventure. I hope everyone enjoys the food and the rest of the day. Dig in!"

Everyone cheered and clapped and Quinn pressed a loving kiss to her lips when she sat down next to her.

"That was a wonderful speech, love."

"Thank you, baby. Do you want me to serve you?"

"No, I got it. You just sit there and look beautiful and I'll take care of our food."

0-0

That night, after everyone had gone home, their parents had lingered in the living room having a cup of coffee and spending time together. Santana and Quinn watched from the love seat they were sharing with smiles on their faces. Santana was tucked under Quinn's arm, her own arm going around the blonde's waist.

"How about we go to bed and give them time alone? The four of them haven't been together like this in too long," Quinn suggested quietly.

"Does that invitation include some sexy time?" she whispered back.

"Babe, our parents are under the same roof as us!"

"You didn't say that last night when you had to bite into the pillow to keep from screaming while I played with Little Q," she reminded her playfully.

Quinn couldn't help but shudder as she remembered just how damn talented Santana's mouth was. Little Q stirred just thinking about it.

"Okay, let's go." Quinn got up and Santana chuckled as she helped her up. "We're going to bed. Daddy, feel free to stay in the other guest room. It's ready if you want to use it for tonight. It's getting late."

"It's fine, darling. I'll call a taxi later and be here in the morning for breakfast. I don't have anything with me."

"The offer is there regardless. Night, everyone!" She waved at them as she pulled a still giggling Latina behind her. "We're so going to get our room soundproofed," she told her as they walked up the stairs to the room.

0-0

Friday morning, as he had told her, Russell was back and after a fun family breakfast full of teasing and laughter, he and Judy excused themselves and left together. Carlos and Maribel asked the girls to go on a walk around the city and they gladly accepted.

It being black Friday, they decided to stay away from the stores and just window shopped and decided to go watch a movie on a whim. They talked about the future and it was then Carlos told them he was thinking of either retiring or asking for a transfer to one of the hospitals in the city so they could be closer to them.

"Are you being serious, papi?"

"I am, honey. You're my only child and now you guys are having a baby. I don't want to miss out on that and neither does mami, so we're looking at our options right now."

"If you do decide to move, which we'd _love_, you can live in the basement apartment for as long as you wanted," Quinn offered graciously. "We'd love to have you close to us and the baby."

"I could babysit once Santana goes back to work," Maribel immediately said as she warmed to the idea.

"Well, Quinn was going to take care of the baby since she is home most of the day, but I'm sure she'll need quiet time when she's writing so I'm not going to say no, mami. I'd love for you to be the one taking care of our child when Quinn is busy."

"If you're both sure it won't be an issue, I'll start looking into positions here and start the paperwork. I don't want to miss my grandchild's birth for anything."

"It's not a problem at all. I know just how much Santana wishes you were closer. She missed you as much as you miss her."

"I do. This is wonderful news!"

"Then it's settled. We'll just bring our important things for now and when we're settled here and find our own place, we'll pack up the house and move the furniture."

"What are you going to do with that big house then?" Santana asked curiously.

"It depends on what you want, mi amor. That house is part of your inheritance, but if you don't want it, we'll put it on the market and put the money away until you need it."

"I don't want your money."

"Oh, we know. So we'll just put it in a trust fund for the baby," he quickly countered. "We know you won't have an use for the house."

"Yeah. No offense, but I don't see myself living in a small town full of prejudices again. My family and I are damn special and we need to be where we feel free to be ourselves."

"We figured as much, which is why it's best to sell the place," her mother told her. "The money will be for the grandkids."

"Or your retirement," Quinn tried.

"Don't worry about that part of it, Quinn. We already have that covered. We've been smart about our money and investments."

Knowing they had already lost the battle, they both nodded.

"Fine, mami, put the money on a trust fund for the kids. I'm sure by the time they're due to start college, the prices will be even more astronomical than they are now."

"It's a deal then. When we go back to Lima next week, we'll talk to a realtor and put the place up for sale."

"You should call Blaine and see if he can give you any information about positions open at his hospital. I know he really likes working there," Santana suggested as they continued their stroll.

"I will."

By then, Santana was getting slower as they walked and Quinn immediately suggested they return home when she saw her girlfriend valiantly trying to keep up with everyone else.

When they arrived back at their home, laughter could be heard coming from the living room. They followed the sound to find Judy and Russell playing with Matthew while Puck and Rachel watched from the sofa. They were both on the floor trying to help him walk from one adult to the other and would laugh at the little faces he made or his contagious giggles when he fell on his butt.

Quinn took a moment to take it all in, her heart feeling so light and happy she couldn't help but smile as a couple of tears escaped the corners of her eyes. She had been waiting for a moment like this for so long she had just about given up waiting.

"Hi everyone," Santana greeted as she moved into the room. It distracted everyone enough to give Quinn a moment to compose herself.

When Matthew saw her, he immediately dropped on the floor and started crawling rapidly towards her. He held onto her legs to stand up again, reaching for her arms.

"Oh, baby boy, I can't bend to pick you up anymore," she said sadly and Puck immediately jumped to their aid, lifting him up and into Santana's waiting arms. "Hi handsome," she greeted him as she kissed his cheek. He just wrapped his arms around her neck and cuddled into her. "That's my little man."

"Carlos, the game should start soon. Wanna order pizza? I brought beer for us and some mineral water for Russell," Puck told him as he settled back down.

"Sounds great! What will the ladies be doing in the meantime?"

"We're planning our baby showers, of course!" Rachel told him.

"Oh, um, can I be excused? I wanted to watch the game," Quinn told them.

"But Quinn," Rachel started before Santana nodded at her.

"You can spend time with the boys, love. We'll be fine in the kitchen."

Quinn grinned, kissed her and went to sit by her dad.

0-0

Later that night, as they cuddled in bed, they talked about the weekend so far and Quinn told Santana she had never felt happier. Russell and Judy had taken her aside that evening to tell her they had talked and were going to work on themselves and moving past the things that had broken their marriage. They were going to try to rekindle their friendship and if more was to come out of it, they were open to it. She had offered her support, had told them no matter what happened she just wanted them both actively in their lives and had hugged them tightly.

"It's just a matter of time before they get back together, Q. You'll see."

"I hope you're right." Quinn was quiet for a little bit before turning to look at Santana. "I want us to promise each other something, love."

"What's that?"

"I don't ever want to be apart from you but I realize we're going to have fights and problems here and there. If anything big ever happens, I want us to be able to talk about it, not just do what mom did and waste years together."

"I promise you that no matter what happens, or how painful it can be, we'll discuss it when we're both calm. We don't do well when we're angry at each other. We can both be vicious and I don't want to ever hurt you like I know I'm capable of because I say the wrong things in anger."

"I know. I promise you I'll do the same. I don't know how daddy survived all of these years without mom, but I know I couldn't do the same when it came to you. I'd fight for you every day until I had you back."

Santana smiled and kissed her softly. "I'd do the same, darling. Now that I have you all to myself, I'll never let anything or anyone interfere with our love."


	11. Meeting Their Little One

_A/N: The story seems to be less interesting to you guys, if I'm to judge by the reviews for the last two chapters. Which is why I didn't want to add more than it already had. This is the final chapter and I hope it ties up all lose ends for you. There will be an epilogue following soon. Hope you enjoy._

_**SANTANA'S BABY**_

_**CHAPTER 11: MEETING THEIR LITTLE ONE**_

"Hey, Q," Puck said as he sat next to Quinn at a bar they went to sometimes to watch sports.

Ever since finding out Santana and Rachel were pregnant, they had taken to meeting once a week there to share a few beers while their significant others spent some time together talking babies. It was their time to vent, grumble, and share good news.

"Hey. How's is it going?"

"Okay, I guess. How about you?"

"Tired, but otherwise okay. How's Rachel?"

Puck ran a hand down his face. "Rachel is just fine."

"Why the long face then? You're clearly not okay."

"Q, she keeps getting all of these damn urges to eat the strangest foods in the middle of the night, _every_ night and she's driving me crazy! It was never this bad with Mathew and I'm fucking exhausted!"

Quinn had the nerve to laugh. "And I thought I had it bad with Santana reading more than ever. I swear she's read every book on the planet about babies and parenting and I cannot buy them quick enough. And not only that, but she's told me all about them as well."

"You still sleep at night, though, so excuse me if I don't feel your pain," Puck told her.

"Well, she's been getting food cravings as well and I do have to wake up at ungodly hours to go fetch her bacon cheeseburgers and ice cream. The rest of what she craves often I try to keep on hand. We still have almost two full months to go."

"Same thing I keep thinking, babe. There're still weeks of this and I don't know how I'm going to survive."

"Oh, you know you will. Time's been flying by already."

"Ever since Santana released that press statement announcing both of the pregnancies, we've been getting inundated with requests for interviews and pictures of the twins when they are born."

"Same with us, even going as far as asking when we'll be married and if they can have the exclusive. Good thing we're having that very private ceremony mid-January and no one knows. I don't think Santana will want a picture of the baby in the paper and neither do I."

"You might have to release one, babe. Otherwise they'll be following her around just to take one. You don't want her to end up in a situation that could get ugly if she has the baby with her," Puck advised. "I already had it happen with Matthew and Rachel and I went ape shit with the paps. You know Rachel almost fell when they were crowding her and I swear I wanted to kill the motherfuckers for coming so close to my family."

"You're right. I'll have a talk with her about it. I don't want to spend the rest of my life locked up in jail for murdering the son of a bitch that dared to touch my girlfriend and baby."

"Exactly. I'd be right along with you because I'd help. Of course, I might not make it to jail since Rachel will have my hide first."

"You know something, Puck? Sometimes I wish Santana and I could live out of the city. Just live a boring life out in the suburbs and raise our kids in peace."

"At some point, it will get better. Once the hoopla dies down, people will move on to other things, you'll see. We just have to deal with it for a little longer."

"I hope you're right about that. I'm not going to let anyone hurt my family, Puck."

"Neither will I, babe. I'm too happy and content at this point in my life for someone to come and ruin it for us."

"We should finish and head back home. Our girls should be expecting us by now."

"Let's pick vanilla ice cream and pickles on the way, though. Rachel might want some later."

"And peanut butter and bananas. Santana is always craving a sandwich with those as the main ingredients and I'm running low on both."

"Urgh, I think the twins are going to be my last kids!"

"Not for me, though, I want a couple more as well."

"Hope for twins next time! It'll be done in less time."

"Don't think I'd be that lucky. Cravings and long nights aside, this is the happiest I've ever been."

"Yeah, we're lucky, Quinn, and we should be grateful that we have such great women in our lives."

"I know, man. We really are!"

0-0

"Got names for the babies yet?" Santana asked Rachel as they looked through a baby catalog.

"We've been discussing a few, but nothing for sure yet. We don't know their sexes either, so it makes it difficult to pick. How about you?"

"It's been a little hard for us since we've been looking for names that are written the same in English and Spanish. If it's a boy we want to name him Sebastian and if it's a girl we'll name her Isabel."

"I like those! Do you have a preference? I wouldn't mind having girls, or one of each."

"I'd love a little boy and then a little girl. But it doesn't really matter. We're going to be happy with whatever God decides to give us."

"Same here."

"Rachel, I think it's so wonderful that we're going to have babies around the same time. To be honest, I'm a little scared and having someone go through the same thing with me makes it a little easier."

"Are you afraid because it's your first and you don't know what to expect?"

"Yeah. As much as I've read about it, nothing will fully prepare me for when the time comes. I don't want Quinn to think I'm weak."

"Quinn will never think that, Santana. My advice, having been there once already, is to stay calm and relaxed. The minute you tense up or let your fears get in the way, you'll be in trouble and it'll be more difficult. It hurts like all hell when the baby is coming out, I won't lie to you about that, but the minute you hear it cry for the first time you'll forget all about it. The love you feel is so intense and so pure, you won't regret a single second of it."

Santana squeezed Rachel's hand and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Rachel. For _everything_."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

0-0

Quinn and Puck made it back and watched in horror as their wives ate their late evening snacks. Rachel kept dipping her pickle into the vanilla ice cream while Santana enjoyed her banana and peanut butter sandwich. She had added potato chips to it to make it crunchy.

They spent a couple of hours together, talking babies and making plans. Quinn ordered two big pizzas, one loaded and one vegan and then watched as Santana and Rachel pigged out on those as well. Quinn was amazed that they could eat so much and not gain weight, but then she remembered that they were walking and exercising together at a nearby gym and didn't bother to mention anything.

All in all, life couldn't be better and she loved every minute of it. She couldn't wait for the baby to be born. She was more than ready to be a mom and it meant the world to her that Santana would be the mother of her children.

0-0

By the time Christmas was almost upon them, Santana was ready to have the baby. She was working fewer hours at the office and the partners had agreed to let her bring work home so she was in a more relaxed environment. She was due towards the middle of January and with it snowing on and off and the sidewalks being iced over, Quinn was happy with the arrangement.

She still doted on her and made sure Santana was comfortable at all times. It was nice sharing their home office and they respected each other's work, so they could go hours in each other's company without speaking much or getting sidetracked.

When they _did_ get sidetracked, they always ended with happy and satisfied smiles on their faces, and it actually made them work even more afterwards. Both desks and chairs had seen their share of action in the past few weeks, but neither was complaining.

Santana's parents had made the move around the third weekend in December, so they would be spending the holidays with them. Maribel has asked if they could have the traditional Noche Buena dinner on the twenty-fourth just like they did in Puerto Rico and Quinn was delighted to have it happen their first Christmas. They had talked it over and they wanted their child to be brought up knowing both of their cultures and Maribel had decided teaching the baby Spanish from an early age was a must. She was also pushing Santana to better hers as well.

Judy would be joining them on the twenty-second but unfortunately, Russell had previous plans with Frannie and wouldn't be able to come spend the day with them. He had promised to be there to ring in the New Year with them and Quinn was happy with the compromise. She still hated that her sister was acting like an ass, even after finding out their parents had been talking and fixing things. They had even gone on two successful dates, so everyone was hopeful that they'd finally get back together.

Maribel, Judy, Carlos and Quinn had cleaned the house from top to bottom and decorations were in place. Santana was asked to stay in bed to her infinite protests, but she did as they asked and just pouted the whole time. She was pregnant, not useless, but they didn't listen to her.

Their friends all had plans with their own families, so it would just be the five of them for Christmas's Eve and Christmas. They were planning on a quiet evening and night, something Quinn appreciated since Santana was being a little grouchy because she couldn't see her toenails any longer and her lower back was killing her.

"How do I make her feel better, mami?" Quinn asked Maribel as she came into the kitchen where she and Judy were getting dinner ready. "It smells amazing in here, by the way!"

"Thank you, dear. Is Santana still acting up?"

Quinn sighed. "Yeah. I've given her a back and feet rub. I painted her toenails red and lifted her feet so she could see them. I put on her favorite movie. I cuddled with her. I just don't know what else to do to make her happy. She just keeps complaining and snapping at me," she finished as she ran her fingers through messy blonde locks.

Judy and Maribel smiled at each other before looking back at Quinn. It was clear the blonde needed a break.

"Let me go handle her for a bit. You stay here with Judy and have a glass of wine or something a little stronger," Maribel offered as she untied her apron and walked out of the kitchen.

Quinn just grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and sat at one of the stools. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, darling. Just take a little break."

"Am I being a bad girlfriend?" she asked forlornly.

"Of course not, baby! Santana is just uncomfortable. You're not doing anything wrong, or any of us for that matter. Her body is adjusting to give birth. The baby has been very active these past few days and she's tired. She's not sleeping comfortably, she constantly has to use the restroom and she probably feels fat and ugly right now. It's all part of being pregnant."

"I can't just sit around and do _nothing_, mamma!"

"You're doing everything you can to make her as comfortable as possible. Quinnie, you're being a wonderful partner to her. You've been to every doctor appointment. You rub her back and feet every day, sometimes more than once. You give her long baths and wash her hair. You just gave her a pedicure. Anything she wants, even if it's at an ungodly hour, you go and get. You've been wonderful and I'm very proud of you."

She sighed. "I just hate seeing her like this. We never fight and she's so snappy right now. It's like Snix wants to take over or something."

Judy chuckled at that. "I wish I could tell you it gets better. In all honestly, it's probably going to be much worse when she's actually giving birth. She'll probably scream and blame you for everything she's going through. She'll say she hates you and she's never coming near you again. You just have to ignore those hurtful words and hold her hand because she won't mean any of it. Once she sees the baby for the first time, it will all fall into place and she'll be happy again. If you want more children, it will be like this with every pregnancy, darling, so you might as well get used to it."

"That sounds absolutely awful!"

"But true. Just ask Russell and Carlos. Maribel and I were both impossible to deal with and it only got worse when it was time for child birth."

"Great!"

"It's only a few more weeks, sweetheart. The reward is priceless, though, so hang in there."

Quinn nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks for being here, mamma. Just wish daddy was here as well."

"I know, but he'll be here in a few days."

"Are you looking forward to seeing him?"

Judy nodded and blushed prettily. "I've enjoyed spending time with him again. We've both grown and changed a lot in the past ten years. We're sort of getting to know each other again and it's been really nice."

"Well, whatever comes out of it, just know I'm happy to have you both here for me and Santana."

0-0

Maribel knocked on the door and then opened it without waiting for Santana to give her the okay to come in.

"That was rude!"

"Know what _else_ is rude? The way you're threating your soon to be wife. What is the matter with you?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Aha. So why is she downstairs drinking and looking so pitiful?"

Santana's eyes filled with tears. "Is she really?"

"Santana, you're driving that poor girl crazy. Dios, I don't know how she does it day in and day out with how impossible you've been acting. She's done nothing but take care of you and you're being a brat."

"I don't mean to be, mami!"

"I know, mi amor, but you have to rein it in. She's been wonderful. Not every woman out there is as lucky as you are to have such a devoted and loving partner. And yet here you are, threating her like shit and making her feel guilty that she's not doing enough."

"Did she say that I'm threating her like _shit_?" she asked aghast.

Quinn didn't usually say things like that, especially about her, so if she had, things were worse that she had figured. No wonder her own mother had come up to set her straight.

"Not in those _exact_ words, but she is clearly frustrated and blaming herself. She's done nothing wrong!"

Santana's tears finally fell. Maribel sat next to her and wiped her cheeks with a tissue she grabbed from the box on the bedside table. Then she held her as she cried some more.

"I'm being such a bitch, mami! I don't know how to stop it."

"I know you don't mean it. I know you don't feel good right now. San, this is all part of being pregnant, but just try to think before you speak. Don't give her such a hard time because she's really trying her best to make you happy and comfortable."

"Mami, Quinn is the best and I love her so much. I don't want her to leave me because I'm being so awful and ungrateful."

"Then try to settle down, mi amor. Be nice to her."

"I promise I'm going to try. Could you ask her to come back to our room?"

"Not just yet. Give her a little break and maybe take a nap. She'll come back up in a little bit to help you get ready for tonight."

Santana sighed sadly but nodded in resignation. Her mom was right. She needed to give Quinn a break and stop acting up so much around her.

"Okay. Just tell her I said I loved her."

"I will, mamita. Try to get some rest, okay?"

Santana nodded, let her mom tuck her in and then closed her eyes, falling asleep in no time.

0-0

The tender touch felt so good that she didn't want to open her eyes in fear that it would stop. She kept her eyes closed a moment longer, but she knew she couldn't go on ignoring Quinn much longer, so she leaned more into her touch and blinked her eyes open.

"Hi, sweetheart," Quinn whispered after she had kissed her forehead. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Mmhmm."

"It's time to get up, though. I have to help you shower and then we have dinner."

"Is it that time already?"

"Its six thirty and Maribel wants to start at seven."

Santana stretched and moaned softly in satisfaction. Quinn watched her and swallowed hard. It was hard to keep herself in check because she found a pregnant Santana just about irresistible. She was softer and she seemed to glow. While she had always considered her girlfriend beautiful, now she was even more so.

"I don't know how you manage it, but you're more beautiful every time I see you," she told her before kissing her lips softly.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. I'm so in love with you I can barely stand myself!"

"I love you, too, baby girl. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch as of late. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, love and I know I've been impossible."

"I'm not going to say I don't mind it, because sometimes it hurts, but I do understand you're not feeling well."

"That doesn't give me the right to take it out on the one person that has done everything possible to make me feel better. I'm really sorry, baby."

"I know you are. It's almost over, okay? So let's try to enjoy these last few weeks of pregnancy as much as we can and then you'll be back to feeling better."

Quinn being so understanding broke her and she cried in her arms for a few minutes before composing herself.

"Thank you, babe."

"You're welcome. Now, come on, let's get our shower on."

"Can I play with Little Q?" she asked coquettishly as she cupped and squeezed the slight bulge between the blonde's legs.

"Jesus, _fuck_, Santana!" Quinn exclaimed as she pulled the Latina's hands away from her. "We have half an hour to get ready, woman!"

"I can get you off in less than ten minutes and we both know it," Santana reminded her as she sat up and cupped her again, this time not letting go.

Quinn whimpered as Little Q twitched. She couldn't help but want her and she sighed in defeat.

"This is going to be the fastest shower we've ever taken," she told her resignedly as she got up and helped Santana up as well.

Her girlfriend just laughed and dragged her to the bathroom.

0-0

They were, of course, fifteen minutes late and received knowing looks from their parents. Santana just laughed it off while Quinn blushed. So what if she couldn't resist making Santana cum as well?

"Sorry we're late," she mumbled as she pulled Santana's chair back so she could sit.

"Ah, young love," Maribel said as she sat as well. "Don't ever lose that feeling, girls."

Just as everyone had settled, there was an unexpected knock on the door and they all looked at each other confusedly since no one was missing and no one was due to come by.

"I'll get it and get rid of whoever it is quickly," Carlos offered as he got up.

"Baby, did you invite someone else?" Quinn asked Santana.

"No. Everyone else is in Lima as far as I know."

"Can't be a sales person."

"I have no idea, love. I wasn't counting on anyone else coming. I hope nothing is wrong."

Before they could say anything else, Carlos came back in the room looking a little surprised and uncomfortable.

"Um, Quinn, could you step out into the living room for a moment? It's for you."

"For _me_?"

"Yeah. There is someone that wants to see you for a moment."

"Who is it?"

"Would you just come with me?" he edged nervously before looking at his wife, Judy and lastly at Santana.

"Oh, hell no! Who is it, papi?"

"San, just give Quinn a moment, alright, princesa?"

"But papi," she tried but he cut her off with a shake of his head and then followed Quinn out as she left.

"Damn it!"

0-0

"Papi, who is it?" Quinn asked nervously as she stopped in the middle of the hall.

He looked torn for a moment before taking her hand and pulling her behind him without saying a word.

She couldn't help but gasp when she saw her father and sister standing there.

"Hi, darling," he greeted as she stood there in shock. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly and she responded automatically and returned the hug all the while looking at her sister, who stood there silently.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Fran wanted to talk to you."

Quinn looked towards her sister again. Fran fidgeted nervously with her fingers and seemed a little lost, so Quinn waited her out. It wasn't like she knew what to say at the moment either.

"We'll give you both a moment. I'm going to say hello to your mother," Russell indicated as he and Carlos left the living room.

The silence grew for a few more minutes until Quinn couldn't stand it any longer.

"Why are you here?" she asked directly, but kept her voice neutral.

"I wanted to see you."

"Why now? Because _I've_ wanted to see _you_ for years, Frannie, and you ignored me the entire time. Why should I even stay in this room with you now and extend you the courtesy you've denied me?"

The older blonde sighed and looked down. "I deserve that and anything else you want to throw at me."

"Why are you here really?"

"Because I've been a complete asshole and you didn't deserve any of it. I know I'm wrong, okay? I know I abandoned you when you needed me most. I took sides instead of being a good daughter and supporting both of my parents like you did. I pushed you away for no reason other than my pride and immaturity and I know there isn't much I can do to make it go away. I screwed up and I hurt you a lot. I know all of that and I live with it day in and day out."

Quinn just looked at her, knowing how much it cost her sister to admit to those things. The Fabray pride was hard to overcome and she was doing it because Quinn had asked her for an explanation.

"What made you change your mind now?"

"The baby. I've already missed years of your life when I should have been here all along. I don't want to miss out on my niece or nephew as well. I want to be a part of their life and I want to be a part of our family again if you'll have me back."

"And what makes you think _I_ want you to be a part of our child's life?" a cold voice asked from the side of the room and they both swirled around to see a clearly pissed off Latina walking in. "Because if you think a few words are going to make up for what you did, I have news for you Francesca Fabray! I've seen my girl cry more than once because of you and I don't take kindly to anyone hurting the woman I love."

"Santana," Fran tried but was cut off by her glare.

"Why now? She tried for so long to reach out to you. Where were you when she sold her first book? Where were you when someone threatened to out her? Where were you when shit hit the fan when she outed herself in her book? Where were you when she needed someone to be there to hold her and dry her tears, ah?"

"San," Quinn pleaded as she moved closer to her. Fran had started crying as soon as Santana had gone off on her.

"No, Quinn, she needs to hear this. She needs to know the damage she inflicted. Because I was a damn fool and blind to our feelings for a long time, but I was at your side every step of the way and I've always been there to hold your hand."

"She's right, Quinn, about everything she's saying."

"Of course I'm right! So don't think for a moment that you can just waltz your way back into Quinn's life and everything is going to be okay overnight."

"I don't expect that. I know I have to earn everyone's trust again and I have a lot of things to make up for. All I'm asking is for a chance."

Quinn looked warily as Santana sized Fran up. Her girlfriend was livid and her eyes were dark and stormy. Fran could barely keep eye contact as she waited for the Latina to continue.

"You don't deserve one."

Fran's tears fell down her cheeks again and she nodded in understanding before lowering her head and looking at the floor. Quinn felt trapped between supporting her fiancé and giving her sister the chance she was asking for.

"I should go. I'm sorry I interrupted your dinner."

As she turned, she looked at Quinn one more time, longing and shame mixing together in her eyes before looking down again and heading towards the entrance. Quinn's shoulders deflated and she looked at Santana as if lost, not sure what to do still.

Santana watched her for a moment before sighing and giving in. She couldn't look at her and deny her anything she wanted and she clearly wanted her sister back in her life, in their lives.

"Stop walking," she called out to the older blonde. "Jesus, you're going to give in without a fight? How are we to believe your intentions are real when you just give in so easily?"

Fran turned back around and looked at her for a moment before looking down at her protruding stomach.

"I'm not going to make you agitated this close to your due date, San. I will not put the baby or you at risk. I know how much both of you mean to my sister and I will not put you in any type of jeopardy. I've already done enough damage to my family to now come in here and hurt you or the baby as well. I couldn't live with that if anything bad happened."

That seemed to appease Santana enough and she walked right over to her, grabbed her by the front of her dress and pulled her closer so only a couple of inches separated them.

"Hurt her again and I will ends you! Do you understand me?" she whispered fiercely and all of their hairs on the back of Fran's neck stood on end.

"Crystal clear," Fran whispered back. "Thank you."

"Don't _thank_ me. _Show_ me you deserve this chance and do right by my girl or _else_."

"I promise you I will do my damnedest to make everything right again."

Santana let her go and brushed her dress to remove the wrinkles she had put in it when she grabbed her.

"I'm going to put another plate setting on the table and give you two five minutes alone."

She kissed Quinn on the way out of the living room and caressed her cheek lovingly, her eyes telling the blonde just how much she loved and cherished her.

"She's as fiery as I remember her being," Fran commented nervously as she moved closer to the younger blonde.

"She's amazing," she told her with a grin.

"She is and so are you. I know I don't deserve this chance, but you have no idea how much it means to me that you're giving it to me."

"We're family. We stick together. I don't want my child to not know you. It really bothered me you wouldn't be here."

"I am here. And I will continue to be. I'm going to make it up to you and mamma. I promise, Q."

Quinn just hugged her tightly and a few more tears escaped them both before they collected themselves enough to go into the dining room.

Judy didn't say a word, just held her eldest daughter in a thigh hug for a couple of minutes before Santana made her displeasure at being kept away from the food known and they all laughed as the tension finally broke in the room.

There would be plenty of time to talk about things after dessert. Christmas had come early for the Fabray family and everyone was happy. Bridges were slowly being mended and things were falling into place little by little.

0-0

Santana had been restless and uncomfortable most of the day when her water finally broke one late afternoon towards the end of January. Quinn was immediately on her feet and in action. She had been rehearsing for the past week, and while Santana had laughed at her anxiousness, she had told her she wanted to be prepared. Their suitcase stood by the door, the car seat had already been placed in their car, and the papers had been filled at Mount Sinai, where she would have a private room guarded by security. Quinn was not taking any risks when it came to her wife and child. She placed a quick call to their parents, who said they would meet them at the hospital since they had been out.

Russell and Judy had been staying with them after the wedding took place, knowing the baby could arrive any day. Fran had promised to be on the first flight out the moment she got the call. As she had promised, she was doing her part to fix things with her family and Quinn felt like her family was finally back on track. Her parents were even talking about getting remarried, which was amazing.

She drove them carefully to the hospital and as soon as they checked in, the waiting game started. Rachel and Puck had arrived a little after their families. Rachel had had her twins three weeks prior and the Berry men were at their home taking care of all of their kids so they could be at the hospital with Santana and Quinn.

Quinn stood supportively at Santana's side, holding her hand and kissing her forehead. They had chosen to be the only ones in the room for the birth and their family and friends supported their decision. Santana's doctor had also been by to pay her a visit and to tell them it would still be a few hours after giving her the epidural.

Several hours later, Santana was ready, and as always, she put her best effort forward and after several cries of pain and some heavy breathing and pushing, Sebastian came into their world.

When the doctor lifted him up so they could see him, tears fell down their cheeks. Quinn was asked if she wanted to cut the umbilical cord, and after some hesitation and encouragement from her wife, she did so. Sebastian was cleaned quickly and wrapped securely in a blue blanket before a nurse laid him gently on Santana's waiting arms.

For the next few minutes, they both stared in wonder at their baby boy, not saying anything, just watching him breathe while he slept peacefully. He was a little red and wrinkled, not to mention a little swollen, but to Quinn and Santana, he was the most beautiful boy in the world.

Santana took his tiny hand in hers, marveling at the difference in size and noticing how cute his little nails were. And when Sebastian Fabray-Lopez wrapped his tiny hand around her index finger, Santana fell in love once again, took another shaky breath, and thanked all that was Holy for the wonder that was their baby. A lump the size of a grapefruit had taken residence in her throat since she had first seen her baby boy and made it impossible for her to utter a single word. Not that she had much to say. This was one of those rare moments in which she had been rendered speechless, but she didn't really mind. After all, there was a small miracle wrapped in blue nestled in her arms. Mere words seemed insignificant.

Quinn, meanwhile, looked at Sebastian's hair, dark like his mom's and wondered what color his eyes would be, while hoping they would be a mix of hers and Santana's. One thing she was sure of was that their baby was one handsome little man and the love she felt at the moment was like nothing she had ever experienced before. All of a sudden she finally understood what had driven her parent to protect her as a child and as she grew up, not once caring that she was different. Even when they had parted ways, they never stopped protecting her. Parenthood sure as hell put things in a whole new perspective for her. She knew then that no matter what Sebastian was like as he grew older, what his choices turned out to be and what he looked like in the future, she would be at his side every step of the way.

Just then, Sebastian opened his little eyes and stared up at his mother for the first time. The tears that Santana had been trying to hold back finally fell as she looked back at him.

"Hi," she whispered. "Welcome to our world and happy birthday, my sweet darling."

Sebastian blinked a couple of times, but kept staring at her. Quinn smiled at the first connection between mother and son and her tears fell freely as well. To be a part of this, to witness such a tender sight, it was enough to make the strongest person fall to their knees.

"Want to say hi to mommy?" Santana continued in the same soft voice. "She's been dying to meet you, sweetheart."

Sebastian blinked again and tightened his hold on her finger. Santana chuckled and finally looked up at Quinn.

"Ready to hold him, mommy?"

Quinn just nodded, dried her tears quickly and stepped closer to the bed. Just then, Sebastian noticed her and looked her way. His piercing blue eyes were amazing to look at, but she knew they would change in the days to come. She gathered the baby carefully in her arms, following Santana's advice. Once she had the baby in her arms, she stood very still and they watched each other for a few minutes. Quinn's tears fell again and she was unable to speak. She had never felt such love, such tenderness and such a fierce need to protect someone like she did now. This was her son and the result of hers and Santana's love.

Santana watched Quinn's interaction with their son and fell in love with her wife all over again. It was clear that she was completely besotted with Sebastian. Her love for the baby shone brightly in her hazel eyes and Santana knew then that their lives were changed for the better. Letting Quinn become a part of her dream was the best thing she could have done for herself. Rachel had been right all along, damn hobbit! They were meant to be together and it was probably really written in the stars.

Quinn started walking around the room, humming the entire time to her beautiful son. Santana watched, proud and full of love, as the two most important people in her life bonded.

Bliss.

It was pure, unadulterated bliss!

0-0

A while later, their parents were allowed in the room and their mothers couldn't hold back the tears of happiness at seeing their grandson for the first time. Santana's father was also teary eyed when he got to hold the baby. Russell wasn't any better. They congratulated the new parents and spent some time talking to their grandson. Santana and Quinn watched on amused.

When he started crying, Santana knew instinctively that he was hungry. Her mother helped her get ready to breastfeed him for the first time. While it hurt at first, she didn't complain knowing it would be best for him. They all watched in amazement as Santana breastfed Sebastian for the first time. He held her finger the entire time and Santana couldn't stop looking at him. He seemed so peaceful and happy. Quinn was at her side, watching attentively and marveling at the way nature worked. Her love for Santana multiplied at the sight.

0-0

"Damn it to hell, Rachel! Do you think we're ever going to be allowed in there? It's been a freakin' hour since Santana gave birth," Puck complained while pacing outside the private room. "I am the godfather, for God's sake! Their parents have been in there for the longest time, too."

"Just because you wanted to parade Matthew around for the entire world to see the minute he was born doesn't mean Quinn and Santana are going to do the same. They're doing their bonding with the baby now, so be quiet and wait!" his wife admonished him sternly.

"Easy for you to say. How long does it take to bond, anyways?" he kept on whining.

"And then you wonder why Santana thinks you're an immature ass most of the time," Rachel wondered out loud.

"Excuse me? I have matured, woman. You've told me so yourself."

"Of course you have matured, Puck, but sometimes you still revert to your old high-school self. _Now_ is a fine example of that."

"_Fine_! I'll sit and act all proper and mature so you're not embarrassed by your husband."

He sat down and pouted while trying to look mature and manly. Rachel laughed and patted his cheek lovingly.

"Oh, Puck, give them a few more minutes. It's not going to kill you. Remember this is a special moment for them. Quinn had given up on love altogether and now she's married to the woman she's loved all along and they just had a child. Their parents also need a moment with them. It's just how things work, sweetheart."

Puck was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating her words. "You're right, of course. I never thought of it that way. I'm sorry I'm acting like a fool. I'm just excited."

"It's all right, darling; I know you're anxious to see them. Quinn will be out soon, you'll see."

0-0

True to Rachel's words, Quinn stepped out of the room about fifteen minutes later. Puck was immediately at her side and gave her a congratulatory hug. Rachel followed slowly and they embraced tightly.

"How are Santana and the baby?" Rachel immediately asked.

"They're both wonderful. Santana doesn't even remember the pain right now, even though it was a painful and difficult delivery."

"I'm glad to hear it. She was so nervous!"

"She was great, Rach. I'm so damn proud of my wife."

"Do you like being a mom?"

Quinn just smiled. "I really don't know how to describe what I'm feeling, Puck."

"It's alright, babe. I know the feeling. It's like all of a sudden you're the happiest person on earth, right?"

"Yeah. You were so right when you told me this would change my life."

Puck smiled. "We deserve it, though. It was about damn time things went right for all of us. We've worked hard to earn it."

"I never thought I'd know what absolute joy is all about, but when I held Sebastian in my arms for the first time, it felt like my heart would burst."

"Wait until he smiles at you for the first time, or calls you mommy. Man, there is no better feeling in the world!"

"I can't wait. Do you guys want to meet your godson? I know I've been in there for a while, but I couldn't seem to tear myself away from my family."

"Its fine, babe. I was getting a little impatient, but Rachel straightened me out real quick. We'd love to meet him, though."

The three of them walked back into the room. Maribel and Judy were sitting by the bed and Carlos and Russell were standing behind them. Santana was holding Sebastian in her arms while they talked softly.

When the door opened, Santana looked over to them and smiled radiantly.

Rachel walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Tired, but so very happy!"

"Sebastian is a doll!" Rachel whispered excitedly as she turned to look at him.

Santana beamed happily. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Puck came up behind Rachel and kissed Santana's cheek. He looked down at the baby and smiled. "That he is. You did a wonderful job, San. Quinn told us it was a difficult delivery but you were strong as always."

"Thanks, Puck. It was worth it."

"I'll say. Do you think I can hold him?"

"Of course." She looked down at her son and smiled. "Sebastian, this is your uncle Puck. Want to say hi?"

Sebastian just kept looking up at her and she smiled. She lifted him up a little and Puck bent down to pick him up gently. Sebastian blinked a couple of times and stared at him as well.

"Hi, little fellow. I'm your _favorite_ uncle Puck. Wait until you meet your cousin Matthew and the twins. You're going to have a lot of fun playing together." He told him as he bent down slightly so Rachel could take another look at him.

The rest of the day was spent with family and friends visiting and wishing the new family well. The room was suddenly full of flowers, stuffed animals and cards. Sebastian slept for most of it.

When night time arrived, Quinn pulled out the sleeper bed and Sebastian's basinet was set between their beds. He woke up every two hours or so and Quinn would bring him over to Santana so she could feed him. She's sit close to the bed and watch them and then she'd burp him gently before putting him back in bed where she rubbed his little back until he fell back asleep. The next morning, both were tired and a little sleep deprived, but they didn't mind. As long as Sebastian was happy, they were, too.

Russell, Judy and Fran would be staying with them for the next two weeks to help them out and they were looking forward to the time with their family. Maribel and Carlos had decided to stay in the basement apartment for the coming year so Maribel could help Quinn babysit once Santana went back to work.

0-0

Santana was released two days later and they settled into a routine at home. Sebastian was staying in a basinet in their room and they'd decided he would be until he was sleeping through the entire night.

Around week later, Santana heard Quinn singing softly to their child as she approached his room. She had started pumping her milk so Quinn could participate in feeding him and she usually left them alone to give them bonding time.

When Quinn stopped singing, Santana paused outside to listen in. Her wife was set on talking to their child as if he understood everything she said. She swore up and down he was going to be exceptionally intelligent and bright and he knew what she was trying to say to him. Santana humored her.

"You know something, baby boy? Your life isn't going to be as hard as mine. I swear I'm going to protect you until my dying breath and if anyone makes fun of you because I'm sort of weird, then we'll face it together as a family. At least you're normal, my sweet angel, and that's a huge relief to me. I was so afraid that because I'm not, something might be wrong with you, but you're my perfect little miracle and I love you so so much."

She continued talking to him for a while longer and Santana stood there, a few tears escaping her eyes at how happy Quinn sounded. However, she didn't like that Quinn still saw herself as _weird_. She'd have to do something about that.

She entered the room and smiled at the sight. Quinn was just in her boxers and tank top as she cuddled their son in the chair.

"There are my beautiful babies," she cooed as she kissed them both. "Thank you for letting me nap, baby."

"You needed it, love. He's been waking up an awful lot the past two nights."

"You must be exhausted as well. Why don't we put him down for his nap and you can catch a few hours as well?"

"I'd love that."

So they did and then Santana took her hand and led her to their room.

Once they were laying down, she turned on her side so she was facing the blonde. As Quinn wrapped an arm around her waist, Santana cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

"You're perfect."

"Oh, stop!"

"No, seriously, love, you are. I don't want you to keep thinking you're not normal. No one that matters to us thinks so and our son will love you no matter what."

Quinn blushed. "You heard."

"I did." Santana moved her hand down Quinn's side and around her front and cupped her gently. "Little Q is the reason we have a beautiful family now, Q, so I will never see you as anything less than perfect. Sebastian is our little miracle, but he only happened because of you. So I don't ever want to hear you call yourself weird or to think there is something wrong with you. You gave me him, the most precious gift, and for that I'll be forever thankful that you're different and all mine."

Santana sealed her words with a kiss and then dried Quinn's tears.

"Thank you for saying that. I never even thought of it that way."

"I know. We have to be grateful to God or life or whoever it was that made you this way. When the time comes, we'll share that part of you with our children and they will love you regardless of what other people might think. I know I'm going to love you forever."

"Me, too, baby girl, me, too."

The baby meant more laughter and joy in their lives and a new beginning. When Quinn and Santana went to bed that night, with Sebastian sleeping peacefully in his basinet by their bed, they felt truly complete and happy. Life was good and they were thankful.

It had taken years, tears and a lot of persuasion, compromises and understanding, but they had finally gotten there.

They shared love, the forever kind and now Sebastian completed their happiness.

0-0

_A/N: Epilogue to follow._


	12. Epilogue

_A/N: This is the end, guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. I don't know about a sequel, I've never done one before. Never say never, right? There are some sexy times in this one to please those that have been asking. Lastly, I don't have any other ideas for another g!p Quinntana, but if any of you do, send me a pm and I'll see if anything catches my attention. I do have my other Quinntana to finish, so for the time being, I'll be concentrating on that. Until the next one!_

_**SANTANA'S BABY**_

_**EPILOGUE**_

_4 years later…_

0-0

"Mommy you're back!" Sebastian shouted the moment Quinn stepped into their home.

He ran up to meet his mother and jumped up just as Quinn dropped her bags and picked him up. She twirled him around several times and Sebastian laughed with glee. His hazel eyes shone with happiness at her attention. She held him close, letting his familiar scent and warm body calm her raw nerves. She hated being away from her family.

"Did you have a good week?"

"Yes, mommy but I missed you lots."

"I missed you like crazy, little man. I'm glad I'm back home with you. Were you good for mami?"

Sebastian nodded and Quinn put him down after kissing him. "I was good for mami. We went to the pool."

"That's wonderful, honey. Did you also practice your dancing? You have class with Aunty Britt tomorrow."

"Yes, mommy."

"That's good, baby boy. Where is mami?"

"In the kitchen trying to feed Isa."

Quinn smiled. Isabel was two years old and they could already tell she was going to be a handful. She also had Quinn's hazel eyes, but her coloring was all Santana. She had beautiful tan skin and dark, curly hair that they kept long. She was already showing signs of being very girly and they knew they'd have their hands full with her when she grew older. While Sebastian had turned out to be a dream child, Isabel was most definitely in her terrible two's. He loved his books and having someone read them to him, he was intelligent, kind and very well behaved.

Isabel, on the other hand, had quite the temper, was irritable when she didn't get her way, and was as mischievous as any two year old could be. Quinn loved her to pieces, though. While Sebastian was close to both of his mothers, Isabel was mommy's girl through and through. She had Quinn wrapped so tightly around her little finger it wasn't even funny.

"Let's go see Isa and mami," she told her son and gave him a piggy back ride to the enormous kitchen.

The moment they walked in, Isabel turned their way and gave her a toothy smile. Her face was full of some reddish substance and her hair was standing up in spikes that sported the same color. Santana looked over at her and smiled tiredly. She was also covered in the same stuff. Quinn shook her head when she saw the spaghetti strings adorning the table, her wife and Isabel.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Isabel shouted and lifted her arms towards her, wiggling her little fingers as if that would bring Quinn closer to her faster.

After letting Sebastian down, Quinn picked up a paper towel and wet it before walking over to her little tornado. "What happened to you, angel?"

"Mami," Isabel simply said while pointing at Santana.

Quinn chuckled while cleaning her up. "Mami did this to you, eh?"

"Yes," Isabel told her and smiled again.

"I see, smarty pants, and who got all of that food on mami then?"

"Mami," she insisted.

Santana rolled her eyes as Quinn winked at her. Once Quinn cleaned her up as best as she could, she picked her up and kissed her. Isabel immediately cuddled against her chest.

"Well, that suit is going to the cleaners, babe," Santana commented as she got up and started cleaning herself up. It always amazed her that Quinn didn't care about her clothing, no matter how nice it was, when it came to her kids. She was always at the ready to pick them up and cuddle them.

"Yeah. Long week, sweetheart?" she asked her wife as she moved closer to kiss her.

"You have no idea, darling."

"I'm sorry I had to be gone for the entire week. The plan was to have a couple of meetings to go over the contract for the movie, but it all sort of blew out of control. My meetings ran longer than I anticipated but the good news is that everything did get signed."

"Congratulations, baby! And it's okay, love. I understand. This is so wonderful and I'm so proud of you!"

Both had been ecstatic when they had received the news that a big movie producer wanted the rights to turn one of her books into a movie. If the movie went well, they would continue the series. Quinn was adamant that the movie was true to the book, so the contract negotiations went longer when they offered her the chance to write the script herself and to be present for some of the filming. She'd also get to have a say in who played the main characters.

"I'll tell you all about it later, baby, but why don't you head up and take a bath? I'll take care of the kids until you're done."

"Are you sure? You must be tired as well."

"I'm fine. Go on."

Santana dropped a grateful kiss on her lips and left the kitchen.

She headed upstairs, filled the hot tub with water, added some of her favorite scented bath crystals, and lowered her tired body in. She sighed in pleasure as the jets made contact with her worn-out muscles. Now that Quinn was home, she could afford this little luxury for a good half hour.

Ever since she had been appointed as a partner she had been sleep deprived. No matter how often Quinn reminded her that they had a housekeeper to help them out, Santana wanted to take care of their kids the moment she walked in the door. Sometimes that meant going to bed very late because she had papers to go over and she refused to do that while the kids were awake. She got up early as well and made sure they had a good breakfast before she went off to work.

It wasn't that she didn't trust the housekeeper with them. She was quite impressed with how well she ran the household, but she wanted to take care of her babies whenever she could. It was beginning to take its toll on her, though. She had been a partner for about a year now and her workload hadn't eased at all.

Quinn was a huge help since she was still writing from home, so when Santana got there, the kids had already had their dinner and their baths. Her books were still big sellers and she kept coming up with more ideas as time went by. She'd even written a couple of children's books that Kurt had collaborated in as the illustrator. They had been a huge hit. Money wise, they lacked for nothing so Santana was beginning to resent the time her workload was taking away from her family.

Santana sighed again as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. No one knew this, but she was also considering quitting her job. She knew her future with the firm was paved in gold. She was highly respected by her peers and co-workers and she knew she was a damn good lawyer. Her kids, however, and the love she felt for them, overrode all of that.

She wanted to be with them at all times until they went off to school. She wanted to take care of their every need. Once the kids were both in school, she could go back to work and retake her career if she chose to do so at that time. She had already missed a lot of their firsts because of her job while Quinn had been able to enjoy them fully. Quinn was an amazing mother and she made sure to film every new thing the kids did. Santana got silly pictures of the three of them throughout her workday and that only made her miss home even more. Not only that, but she wanted the time to dedicate to writing music. Just because she had chosen a different path didn't mean she had forgotten her love for music and singing.

For her last birthday, Quinn had given her a beautiful Jose Ramirez guitar that she had ordered from their store in Madrid and she had been itching to really have a go at making music with it. There was just never enough time.

She kept her eyes closed and cleared out her mind so she could truly relax. Just as she was beginning to dose off, Quinn walked into the bathroom.

"Is it normal to envy all those bubbles surrounding your luscious body?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the big tub while taking off her suit jacket and looking down at her.

Santana smiled as she opened her eyes. Quinn handed her a glass of wine and she took it from her hand. Instead of drinking it, she put it on the side of the tub. "If it was later and the kids were asleep, I'd ask you to join me."

"Or I could go and put them in time out for a couple of hours!"

"Quinn Fabray-Lopez, you will do no such thing. You can wait until tonight."

"Is that a promise?"

"Most definitely. Now, tell me about your week."

"The final contract ended up being for an obscene amount of money, so it was good, I'd say. I think it's time we take that trip to Disney World like we've been talking about before I get too busy."

"I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job with the movie and I think we should definitely take the kids to see Mickey and company."

"I'll look into it." Quinn looked away for a moment and it didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"What's the matter, baby girl?"

Quinn sighed. "I didn't mention it before in front of the kids, but I also have a small book tour coming up in a couple of months."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Close to two weeks, but I intend to take you and the kids along with me. I can't see myself being that far from the three of you for that long. This week almost killed me."

"Four."

"Four? Who's the fourth?" Quinn frowned. "Honey, I don't want to bring the housekeeper!"

"No, not her."

"I'm confused."

"And I'm pregnant!"

Quinn just stared at her for a full five seconds before she reacted. Not caring about her expensive clothes or heels, she bent over her wife and hugged her for dear life. Santana laughed at her reaction and pulled her all the way in. Quinn stumbled into the warm water with a gasp.

Their laughter and shouts reached the outside of their room and a moment later, Sebastian ran into the bathroom followed closely by Isabel. When they saw their parents in the water, they came right to the side and tried to climb in. Sebastian, being bigger, had no problem but Isa was having a little trouble. She looked pleadingly at her mommy, who melted, and pulled her in as well.

Santana looked at all of them, fully clothed and dripping wet and burst out laughing again. Right then she decided to have a talk with Quinn that night. She was sure she would not only understand, but fully support her decision.

"Guess what, kids?" Quinn said as she gathered them both in her lap.

"What mommy?" Sebastian asked.

"Mami is having a baby!"

"Baby?" Isabel asked with a small frown. "No, mommy, _I_ baby," she informed them as she pointed at herself.

"Well, yes you are, but you're going to be big soon and you will be able to help mami take care of the _new_ baby," Quinn explained after she and Santana had shared an amused glance.

Isabel, thank heaven, seemed satisfied with that. "'Kay."

Sebastian moved so he could sit in Santana's lap. "I can help, too, mami."

Santana placed a tender kiss on his forehead. "Of course you can, sweetheart. You're mami's big boy. And Isa will be mami's big girl."

"Do you have any idea what we're having, love? How far along are you?"

"Almost three months. I've been so busy with work that I just took the tiredness for that. I haven't experience any morning sickness this time, thank God. We'll find out the sex of the baby in the next visit."

"Great. We'll all go so the kids can listen to the heartbeat."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, why don't we get you all out of those wet clothes so we can go watch a movie and cuddle in bed?"

A merry shout of agreement from their kids was all they needed as answer.

0-0

Later that night, after the movie had been watched, the popcorn had been eaten and the kids had fallen asleep and tucked in their beds, Santana finally told Quinn what had been on her mind for a while.

Quinn seemed surprised at first, since she'd had no clue she had been feeling that way. Then she seemed hurt that she had waited so long to come to her. Finally, she just held her in her arms and let her talk all she wanted.

When she was done, she took a deep breath and waited. She knew Quinn was a little upset, but she also knew she would look past that and support her.

"I wish you had said something before. Why didn't you?"

"You've been so busy with the kids and your writing, love, and I didn't want you to worry about my issues."

"Listen to me, Santana Fabray-Lopez, I need to know and I _want_ to know when you are upset or going through things. This is a marriage, a partnership, and we should share important things like that."

"You're absolutely right and it was wrong of me not to mention it earlier."

"It's okay. If you want to quit the firm, stay at home with Sebastian and Isa and write music, I have no problem with that. I'd actually love it because no one takes care of our babies better than you. You're a fine mother, Santana, and I'm damn proud of you."

"Thank you, Quinn. Hearing you say that means a lot. You and the kids are everything to me."

"Can I be the first to hear the songs you write?"

"You really want to?"

"Of course! I'm sure they're going to be huge hits and Rachel and Mercedes will both want them for their upcoming albums!"

"I want to start by going over some things I have in my notebook and finally give that amazing guitar you got me some love. I'm really excited about this, baby."

"I am, too!"

Santana looked at her for a moment before getting up. "I'll be right back, love."

Before Quinn could say anything, Santana disappeared into their walk-in closet. Quinn didn't have to wait long and when her wife finally came out, her jaw dropped.

"_Fuck me_," she whimpered when she saw what she was wearing.

"Oh, I _intend_ to, darling," Santana husked as she reached their bed dressed in a sheer black nighty that left little to the imagination. Quinn could see and appreciate every curve, from her full breast to her still flat tummy to her sex covered in a tiny bit of fabric and some strings, to tan legs that seemed to go on forever.

"You look so beautiful, love," she murmured as she stood up and came closer to her. She trailed a finger over the exposed skin of her shoulder before bending to place a kiss on the same spot.

"Thank you. It's all for you, baby." She sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled Quinn to her by the strings of her pajama pants.

Quinn looked down at her as she settled between Santana's parted legs and rested her hands on her shoulders. Santana looked up at her before lowering her pants just low enough on her hips to give her a glimpse of Little Q nestled comfortably inside of her light green boyshorts.

"Now _this_ looks delicious," she murmured before moving closer and licking Quinn's length over the fabric.

Quinn's knees buckled at the contact of Santana's warm tongue and breath against her sensitive member. She could feel herself hardening instantly as Santana continued to tease her with broad licks of her tongue and tiny nibbles along her length, all the while keeping Little Q covered.

"San," she managed brokenly as her fingers clutched at Santana's raven hair.

"I know, baby. Be patient."

Quinn just whined and then sucked in a sharp breath when Santana freed her tip and covered it with her luscious mouth.

"Oh, fuck… babe."

Santana was too busy running her tongue over and around the silky skin of Quinn's member to really answer her. She loved taking control of Quinn like that. It was always so arousing to see the blonde tremble when she took her into her mouth, fully submitting to her.

She let go of the head with a wet pop and then pushed her pants and boyshorts down until Quinn was naked from the waist down. The blonde then took off her tank and it went flying somewhere behind her. Santana pointed at the mattress.

"Lay down." The blonde obeyed and settled in the middle of the bed. Santana took off only her bikini panties and straddled her waist. "First I want to ride your face, and then I want to ride Little Q," she informed her as she rubbed her clit back and forth against Quinn's hardness.

"Fuck, yes, baby. _Ride_ me."

She grabbed Santana's waist and pulled her closer to her waiting mouth. Once Santana had settled one knee on each side of her face and grabbed on to the headboard, Quinn licked a broad stripe up her center before pulling her swollen clit into her mouth when she was done.

"_Oh, Jesus_," Santana moaned as she lowered one of her hands and tangled it in Quinn's blonde hair, holding her close as she rocked her hips back and forth against her mouth. "You're so fucking good at that," she praised.

Quinn's pupils were blown as she looked up at Santana and she was painfully aroused, her member twitching and begging for attention. She moved one of her hands down and grabbed herself, squeezing before moving her hand up and down her length.

"If you come before I want you to, Quinn Fabray-Lopez, I'm not going to be happy," Santana warned as she pulled Quinn's hand away from her waist.

Quinn groaned but decided to cup Santana's ass instead, pulling her even closer to her mouth and concentrated on devouring her until the Latina was gasping her name, pulling incessantly at her hair and finally crying out her name on a long moan when her orgasm washed over her.

Not wanting her wife to lose her high, she quickly helped her move down until she was poised over her. She entered her in one swift move, making her moan again as she leaned forward and placed her hands by Quinn's head.

"I love you," she whispered against the blonde's lips as she started rolling her hips against hers.

"Y yo te adoro," Quinn whispered back before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

She tried to go slow, but Santana had other ideas. She wasn't in the mood for slow. She wanted to possess every bit of Quinn and wanted to give herself to her wife in return.

"Fuck me faster and harder, baby," she begged as she bit the side of her neck, making sure to leave a mark.

"As you wish," Quinn said as she turned them over, knelt between Santana's legs and then grabbed onto the back of her knees, lifting them and pushing so much deeper into her in their new position.

"_Fuck yes_," Santana panted as she felt herself stretching to accommodate Quinn.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, baby," Quinn panted back, her hips rocking at a rapid pace.

"Yes, fuck me good, Q!"

"_Fuck_," Quinn cried out when Santana tightened all of her muscles, trapping Little Q in a warm embrace.

Their loving was fast and hard, both crying out when they reached their peaks at almost the same time. Their bodies were covered in sweat and while tired, Quinn still wanted more. She pulled out of the blonde and looked down at Santana's center, watching their fluids mixing and she growled hungrily before moving down and licking her clean.

Santana cried out again, not having expected her wife to keep going, but she couldn't help her arousal from spiking again when Quinn went at her hungrily once more. She found it damn sexy and arousing when Quinn ate her right after fucking her and filling her with her essence.

"Holy fuck," she cried out as she arched off the bed as another orgasm ripped through her. "_Quinn!_"

Quinn finally relented once she had brought Santana down with small, tender swipes of her tongue. She moved up her body and they shared a small, intimate kiss before she turned on her side and pulled Santana with her.

"That was fantastic," she murmured sleepily as she cuddled into her body.

"Damn, baby, if going away for a week does that to you, I might send you away more often," Santana joked as she nestled more fully into her arms.

"It's been a while since we went at it like that, hasn't it?"

"A little, yes, but it's nice to see we still have it. I love it when we fuck each other senseless!"

Quinn chuckled at her candid words. "We need to start making more time for ourselves then. Our parents can babysit every now and then so we can have a little more alone time."

"I like that idea. Maybe they can each take the kids one weekend a month so we can be by ourselves."

"I'll call mom and daddy tomorrow," Quinn told her eagerly.

"I'll do the same with mine. Don't get me wrong, sweetheart, because I adore our kids, but I also like having time with just you."

"Agreed. Can we take a small nap?"

Santana smirked. "I take it you're still not satisfied?"

"I just went a whole week without you, love, of course I'm nowhere near satisfied!"

"You just gave me three really amazing orgasms!"

"Mm, I know you could go for three more before the night is out!"

"Oh, God, baby!" Santana exclaimed as she pushed Quinn on her back again. "Screw sleeping, Q. I suddenly want Little Q to explode inside of my mouth," she told her as she moved down and proceeded to make it happen.

0-0

Six months later, right after Santana gave birth to Maximilian, her first song hit the airwaves as the first single of Mercedes's new album. It was an instant hit and it gave Santana a huge boost of confidence. She had quit her job at the firm, but to her surprise, all of her friends had retained her services and she continued to work from home.

Unexpectedly, even to herself, Santana had settled into her role of stay-at-home mami well. The kids were flourishing even more under her constant attention and she still found time to write her songs. It worked out perfectly.

Quinn couldn't be more proud. Santana, Sebastian, Isa and Max were her life and she couldn't be happier to have such a beautiful family. Every dream they'd ever had had come true. They all had come a long way. Even with all life had thrown at them from an early age until now they had always managed to come out on top. Quinn Fabray-Lopez considered herself a lucky woman as she gazed at her family playing in their small backyard. Max was asleep by her side in his basinet as she stroked his back gently.

"You seem lost in thought, darling," Santana said as she looked over at her.

"I was just thinking I must be the luckiest woman on earth."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm married to the most wonderful and beautiful woman on the planet; I have the most amazing children, a wonderful family that now lives close to us, incredible friends that are part of our extended family and a successful career. I never thought I'd be this blissful or blessed."

"It's not luck, my love. You deserve every bit of it. You fought hard for it."

Quinn seemed to think about her words for a moment. "You're absolutely right, as always. _We_ worked damn hard for it."

Santana squeezed her hand lovingly. "I love you, Quinn. With all of my heart, now and forever. I think I'm the lucky one to have such a beautiful family."

"Nah, I still say I'm the luckiest one of us all. And I love you, Santana. I'll love you and our babies until the day I die."

0-0

Fin


End file.
